


The Witching Hour

by DragonGem777, KiaCoral



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Crushes, Druids, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fire, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gladnis, Goddesses, Gods, Healing, Hunted, Hunted Vampires, Hunters, Hunters & Hunting, Hypnotism, Imprinting, Kidnapping, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mages, Magic, Male Slash, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Packs, Promptis - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Requited Unrequited Love, Scars, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Students, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Werewolves guys - not omega universe lol, Witches, etro - Freeform, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, hypnotize, papa!Cor, sage - Freeform, silver bullets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGem777/pseuds/DragonGem777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaCoral/pseuds/KiaCoral
Summary: In an Eos where the Supernatural Community is treated like the rumors and conspiracy theories of Area 51, Magi, Werewolves, Vampires and Hunters live in a precarious, if delicate balance.OR.The life and times of the boys with a supernatural twist.Featuring: Vampire!Noct, Hunter!Prompto, Werewolf!Gladio and Mage!Ignis.





	1. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia: *rises from the hell that is moving* HELLO ALL! :D The Witchy AU is now OFFICIAL! XD Thanks so much for your patience with us! Lot’s of things have been happening on both of our ends unfortunately. Again. *le sigh* BUT! The Witching Hour IS OFFICIAL, AND UP AND RUNNING! XD You have no idea how excited we are that we’re finally getting to share this work with all you readers. :)
> 
> Gem: *JUMPS UP AND DOWN* ABSOLUTELY CORRECT, DEAREST! This has been in our brains/docs for...it feels like forever, and there’s SO much good stuff here, guys! We can’t wait for you to see it! Anyway, we’re going to go ahead and get this going - and for those of you that have read our drabbles, this is going to be the same chapter that you’ve read there! But hang tight! There’s lots to come! :D :D :D
> 
> Kia: *slides in* To be technical, I’d say the Witchy AU was created almost...yikes, LOL, a good several MONTHS AGO. BUT ANYWAY! HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS! PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS AS ALWAYS! WE REALLY APPRECIATE THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! *BOWS*

* * *

 

**Gladiolus: 19**

**Ignis: 18**

**Noctis: 16**

**Prompto: 16**

 

**~**

 

The warm evening breeze filtered through the air and drifted casually along the sunset hallway. The wooden flooring creaked underneath the wind that flitted along the large complex, but its steady structure was strong as it was large. Buildings towered above the small street just below, decks of three lining the apartment complex in small, but neat rows.

It was a nice little place.

Tucked away from the outskirts of the city, but not so far as to become isolated. The woody area and the moderately busy streets were indication of life all around, and its pleasant atmosphere was welcoming and soft -

At least to anyone who hadn’t a Hunter’s eye.

Prompto Argentum had known the minute he stepped foot into the apartment complex that it was housing a variety of different kinds of tenants - not that he minded so much. He was used to Seeing them around, and they would be no danger to him as long as he kept his fair distance and never spoke his last name.

He’d be torn apart in a heartbeat if he did that.

Blond hair whipped out of shining blue eyes as the young man bent down to sift through a small box of belongings, and he sighed once as he lifted his head to look around the small unit.

It was small, for sure - but it had everything that he could possibly need. A kitchen, full bath, washer/dryer set - he was perfectly capable of managing himself well here, as these complexes were built for those with “specific needs”. AKA, those that needed to be as self-sufficient as possible.

He was grateful to have been able to move at all .

Without Cor, he wouldn’t have gotten two steps away from the Argentum Household.

Prompto shut his eyes as he tried to will down the horrible inward shivers he got when he thought back.

The Argentum Household was one of the most, if not  _the_ most, renown Hunter Coteries that graced the Human community. They had been known to dabble in dangerous affairs and lethal methods to ensure that the Human community was kept safe from the Supernaturals. Many had proclaimed that this group was Anti-Supernatural, though the Household itself claimed neutrality between Pro and Anti. It was a well known fact that the group was as ruthless as they were dangerous - their Hunters were the best that were available besides the Crownsguard.

Prompto stood to his feet and walked over to the small table that Cor had gifted him when he aided him in his move.

The man had left a little while ago to see to his duties - being the leader of the Crownsguard was no easy task, and it had barely given him the time to see to it that Prompto had been able to make it to the front door of the complex.

It was all thanks to him that Prompto had been able to emancipate himself from the Argentum Household at the early age of 16.

Leaving had not been easy, in fact, it was almost lethal.

It had taken secretive meetings, arguments that nearly led to fist fights, and rapid decision-making. He was beyond lucky that his Household had had ties with the Crownsguard - as the two often worked in tandem to solve Supernatural crises that arose in the Human community - though their views on the matters tended to be different on  _how_ exactly it should be dealt with. The Argentum Household was typically very avid in disposing of issues, whereas the Crownsguard policed the matter in a way of solving it without the loss of lives.

The two conflicted - but the support between the Coteries was necessary for big problems.

Luckily, however, their connection had been the bridge that allowed Prompto to meet Cor - the leader - in the first place.

Prompto smiled as he looked down at the table, and he lifted a small plant to set neatly on the center, playing with the fake leaves as he straightened out its appearance.

Yes, meeting Cor had been the turning point in his life.

  
_“Amazing. Your marksmanship is decades above what I’d expect from someone your age.”_

_The Immortal’s words of praise were at odds with the man’s deep and almost deadpan delivery - the crossed arms with broad shoulders pulled back proudly mixed with the all-too serious face making for a rather imposing image - and Prompto cast his eyes downwards at the guns in his hands, lowering the weapons as he stared at the floor with pensive eyes._

_He’d heard similar sentiments since he was old enough to hold a firearm, but never in such a manner that it felt like his apparent skills were a_ bad  _thing, and Prompto wasn’t sure how to respond._

 _Prompto wasn’t conceited, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was an incredibly gifted Hunter - constant reaffirmation from his Household and other Hunters notwithstanding. He had been primed and groomed to become the best of the best, and at a very early age he was already among the top ranks in training. At 15, he was ready to be certified - the youngest in Argentum history_.  _The fact that Cor the Immortal, a man lauded for his skills as a Hunter and who had been on active duty already by the time_ he  _turned 15 - and a man Prompto had come to hold in the highest regards - was somehow_ disappointed  _sent the blond’s emotions and thoughts into turmoil, despite not holding any love for his supposed “gifts”._

_The young man twirled the guns in his hands once in a nervous habit before he set them aside on the table, casting one last glance to the bullets that had precisely pierced the heart of the dummy a far distance away._

_He internally cringed._

_He hated envisioning that he would someday be forced to turn his skills on a living thing, even of the Supernatural variety_.  _And Cor’s apparent non-verbal displeasure made the idea all the more distasteful and condemning in Prompto’s eyes._

 _Training today had been on the applications and effects of silver on Werewolves. There were several tried and true methods on how to incapacitate the monstrous beings without killing them - a practise that the Crownsguard implemented consistently - however,_ silver  _\- as his tutors and father constantly reminded him - was the only_ real  _way to handle a Werewolf._ Permanently.

_So Prompto found himself here, under the stern eyes of the Crownsguard’s Marshal as a personal favor to the Argentums, testing out silver bullets on practise dummies and feeling sicker and more unsure by the minute._

_“Something wrong?” Cor asked, his brown eyes locking with Prompto’s as he came up beside him._

_What_ wasn’t  _wrong, was more like it..._

_Prompto pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Nah...just feeling under the weather is all…”_

_He’d learned that half-truths were usually the best way to go when dealing with experienced Hunters - an Empathetic Awareness was much sharper and all the more deadly when combined with a Sixth Sense if used properly, as Prompto knew from personal experience - and being honest, if even only partially, could throw a Hunter’s Sense off just enough to passably lie. But he could immediately tell that the man in front of him was not fooled in the slightest. In fact, Prompto hadn’t been able to get away with even a slight omission of his true thoughts or feelings when dealing with Cor, and while that was..._ alarming  _, it was also something of a relief._

 _“...It’s not a pleasant exercise, I know.” Cor eventually replied with a warm pat on his shoulder. “But just because you are_ able  _to wield a weapon with lethal force, does not mean you_ must  _if other options are available to you.”_

_Prompto glanced off to the side with hesitant smile._

_Cor was always like this. He never pushed, or yelled, or brushed aside his doubts as foolishness or weakness. He was inherently kind, if not exactly verbose or emotive with his true feelings and thoughts; the Immortal provided a silent bulwark of support by introducing new ways of thinking that eased Prompto’s nerves and showed that the blond wasn’t alone. Prompto was eternally grateful that he’d had this chance to meet and train with the man these past few weeks._

_“But what if...what if there_ is  _no other option? Does - does it hurt, do you think?” Prompto almost bit his tongue the moment the words left his mouth. “S-sorry - forget I said anything.” He quickly amended._

_He’d have been whipped across the back had his mentor heard him ask such stupid things..._

_But the truth was that he didn’t know. Did these things feel pain? They were_ alive  _weren’t they?_

_Cor blinked down at him, his patient eyes softening with an unfamiliar, albeit recognizable emotion: sympathy. A hand came up to pat his shoulder, and Cor allowed a smile to come to his lips as he spoke. “Why don’t you come with me, Prompto.”_

_Prompto blinked at him, but he nodded his head - instinctively crushing down the urges to ask questions that he would have been reprimanded for in his Household._

_Their shoes clicked along the training halls of the Crownsguard - and Prompto couldn’t help but allow his eyes to wander along his surroundings._

_History of the Crownsguard and of their role in the Supernatural community donned the walls, and Prompto could make out each picture and its representation in perfect detail. One particularly large portrait - easily twice the size of the other pictures - stood out the most. In comparison to the other pictures hanging on the wall - which were in fact photographs - the portrait was an actual oil painting framed in gold and depicted a single man. The man - dressed in a somber black pinstriped suit and pauldron, accented with gold - was seated on a simple sette, hands resting on the pommel of an elegant cane that rested between his knees. His handsome face - covered with dark facial hair - was relaxed and his green eyes seemed to be smiling at some inside joke, while an odd metal, horn-like accessory sprouted from his dark head on the right side. Written in looping cursive on the bottom of the gold frame was what appeared to be a name, “Regis Lucis Caelum”, and at the top of the frame, bracketed by what appeared to be spiraling horns and wings, “XIV”._

_Prompto felt his steps unconsciously slow to a tentative halt beneath the portrait, blue eyes somehow captivated by the regal image of a living legend - the one and only Vampire King of Lucis. The Lucis Caelums were the leaders of the integration movement of Supernatural beings - usually of the Vampire or Werewolf variety - and Prompto had often heard stories about them during his training. They had dealt with a good number of rabid Vampires and Werewolves that had recently been released from the Caelum’s care, but it was a rare thing, and on those occasions, the Hunters were called forth._

_Prompto kept his head low as other Crownsguard members passed them, watching with interest the polite nods of acknowledgement that Cor’s traded with his fellow comrades and subordinates. The atmosphere was so different compared to the Argentums, and eventually, Prompto felt his head rise naturally as he followed Cor further into the compound._

_They rounded a corner and Prompto furrowed his brow as he watched two massive doors come into direct view. Without waiting, Cor effortlessly pushed through and stepped aside, ushering Prompto in with a gesture when the blond remained transfixed by the sight initially hidden behind closed doors._

_A library. A_ massive  _library. Shelves that extended from the carpeted floors to the high arched ceiling filled to the brim with books, shiny ladders and steps made of polished dark wood lead to several various levels where even more bookcases stood, and he couldn’t express his fascination with the way the sunset streaming through the windows so neatly settled on the vast array of tables, couches and chairs placed strategically throughout._

_Gods, he wished he had his camera._

_Prompto’s eyes wandered constantly as he followed Cor through the labyrinth of shelves till the Marshal slowed to a halt in a secluded corner. It was a reading nook, several couches and chairs placed neatly with low tables and tall lamps for the night hours. His gaze settled, however, on the lone figure sitting in a chair with its back against the wall._

_The man’s dark hair gleamed in the sunlight and the small braids settled nicely beside the shaved sides of his head. His loose posture was the image of contentment, his body draped across the entire span of the piece of furniture - a leg thrown casually over the chair’s arm - while his long limbs fell about with a natural elegance. He’d discarded his jacket - a thick, black and sturdy thing of high quality Spellwork judging by the Aura Prompto could Sense - on the table in front of him, allowing all eyes to see the lean musculature normally hidden, and emphasized by simple black fatigues. The man was completely focused on the book in his hands, however, and had yet to acknowledge the presence of the other two watching him._

_Prompto looked up curiously to Cor, who smiled back down at him and prompted him forward._

_“Nyx Ulric. I thought I might find you here.” Cor spoke up suddenly, the gleaming eyes of the man immediately flashing towards the one who addressed him._

_Upon recognition, the man’s handsome face took on a rueful yet friendly expression, lips twisting into a sheepish smile as he politely closed his book - making sure to keep a finger between the pages - to focus on Cor. “What can I say Marshal, I’m a sucker for well-written literature.”_

_Prompto narrowed his eyes as his mind automatically noted the man’s physical details as he stepped up next to Cor; the man’s irises were a unique pale blue color that seemed to glow and flash all on their own and the closer Prompto looked, the more he Sensed. Prompto withheld a gasp, however, when the man’s smile widened enough to show his teeth._

_Sharp canines flashed in a bright smile, and it was then that Prompto felt and saw the deep, crimson heat rise and fall about the man’s legs and shoulders like a billowing cloud of mist as he straightened into a posture more fit for polite conversation. A powerful, almost dominating presence encircled him with every shift in movement, leaving a trail of red in his wake like an after image that seemed at odds with the man’s relaxed and open body language._

_...a Werewolf. An_ Alpha  _Werewolf._

_He’d never seen one before._

_And the image Prompto had conjured up about them was being broken down every second he openly stared at this one._

_“And you can’t find any ‘well-written literature’ in the library at the Citadel?” Cor retorted blandly as he leaned back on one leg while crossing his arms, “I find that hard to believe.”_

_Nyx let out an airy laugh that was light and warm with good humor, and Prompto immediately felt a strong sense of ease settle over him as he watched the Alpha converse with the Marshal like old friends. “Well maybe I just like the atmosphere better, nosy old Marshals aside.” Nyx threw a friendly wink towards Prompto that caught the blond off guard at the sudden attention, “But enough about me, who’s your friend?”_

_Cor huffed, but let the Alpha get away with the friendly jibe as he placed a steady hand on Prompto’s shoulder in answer, “Prompto, this is Nyx Ulric, a member of the Kingsglaive. Nyx, meet Prompto Argentum, he’s been training with me for the past few weeks.”_

_Prompto felt himself twitch as those eery blue irises zeroed in on him, subconsciously bracing for any variety of violence or anger. However, there was no malicious intent or even a whiff of negative emotion to be seen on the Alpha’s face, just a simple sense of genuine surprise and curiosity._

_“Argentum, huh?” Nyx repeated with barely a pause, his gaze thoughtful as he rose to his feet in one smooth, sinuous motion -_

_Prompto almost shrank back as that red heat came alive around the Alpha in a small, gentle explosion of light, brushing across his skin like a summer breeze before fading away back beneath Nyx’s own like a hazy mirage._

_No sooner had Nyx regained his feet did he offer an open hand and an easy smile, “I’ve heard stories about some Argentum whiz kid breaking through records like a nobody’s business. If I’d known you were training here with Cor I’d have introduced myself sooner. It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Prompto.”_

_Prompto couldn’t help but stare up at the Werewolf in shock. Now that he was upright, he looked around the same size as Cor, if actually not a little smaller in build._

_The blond startled forward in embarrassment, however, when the Alpha raised a brow in vague concern and amusement when Prompto initially failed to react - leaving Nyx’s hand hanging between them for an inappropriately long time._

_“S-sorry, it’s nice to meet you too.” Prompto stammered out finally._

_The shake was warm and firm - not overbearing in the slightest. Prompto found himself again at a loss when Nyx merely grinned and threw another friendly wink his way before pulling Cor into conversation by asking why the Marshal had failed to introduce the two until now. It appeared that despite having only known the Werewolf for less than ten minutes, the other was already showing a level of consideration towards Prompto that he hadn’t even received from his own Coterie, naturally giving the blond time to compose his jumbled thoughts without completely dismissing him._

_Nyx Ulric was_ nothing  _like how he’d learned Alphas - or even Werewolves in general - to be._

_From the Alpha’s overall appearance and almost painfully kind and casual reception - despite Prompto’s own awkward responses in return - Prompto could see nothing even resembling the monstrous creatures that he’d been taught to hunt._

_“-mpto here had a few questions, and I thought you’d be the perfect person to ask considering your experiences.”_

_Prompto came back to the present just as Nyx’s brows raised in surprise at Cor before he tipped his head curiously towards the blond with interest, “Think you might be giving me a bit too much credit Marshal, but I’ll do my best. What’d you like to know?”_

_Prompto fidgeted nervously, switching his gaze between Cor, who merely nodded in silent encouragement, and Nyx, who patiently waited for him to speak._

_Oh, Gods._

_“Uh, so, you’re in the Kingsglaive, right?” Prompto started anxiously, then felt like smacking himself._

_Duh, Cor had already said that!_

_Nyx nodded in easy confirmation, “Yeah, that’s right.”_

_Prompto swallowed, “So, uh, I’ve heard a lot of stories about you guys - you guys are amazing b-by the way - and I-I was just wondering…” He resisted the urge to pull at his bangs in frustration at his own nervousness and soldiered on, “...D-does it hurt? I m-mean, like, when you get s-shot, and stuff?”_

_Nyx blinked in obvious surprise._

_...Gods, Prompto felt so stupid, could he have_ been  _more awkward?_

_He wished the ground would swallow him whole._

_Just as Prompto opened his mouth to take it all back and tell the other to forget it - a loud booming laugh fill the library as Nyx wordlessly nodded with an unrepentant grin - the Alpha actually doubled over a little from the force of his amusement. It was so shockingly open and carefree that Prompto forgot to close his mouth._

_“S-sorry, not laughing at you, kid,” Nyx gasped out between persistent chuckles, surreptitiously wiping the corners of his bright eyes and still grinning, “Oh, Gods, wasn’t expecting that. But yeah. Oh yeah, it hurts like a bitch. Got scars to prove it, if you wanna see?”_

_Prompto’s eyes automatically flicked to Cor - silently looking for permission - why he did so, the blond wasn’t exactly sure, but he the tiny nod he received eased something in his chest. Prompto turned back to the Alpha who stood at ease, obviously noticing the exchange but remaining as patient as ever. Prompto felt an almost surprising amount of gratitude towards the Werewolf and nodded, “Uh, yeah, sure. If you don’t mind.”_

_Nyx snorted dryly even as he slowly rolled up one of his shirt sleeves, “If I truly minded, I wouldn’t have offered, kid.”_

_Prompto stared in fascination as a shallow trench of thick scar tissue about the width of his thumb was revealed on the side Nyx’s bicep._

_It looked painful, but he’d seen similar wounds on his fellow Hunters. Prompto frowned though in confusion. “Why’d it scar?”_

_Werewolves were notorious for their supernatural regenerative abilities, and as such, physical evidence of injuries was practically unheard of. Unless..._

_“That was a silver bullet.” Nyx explained as he rolled down the sleeve._

_Prompto’s eyes were wide as he looked back at him._

_What!?_

_“You didn’t die!?” Prompto exclaimed, shocked at the revelation._

_Silver was a confirmed poison for Werewolves, and even the smallest of cuts with a silver weapon were fatal. At least, in all of his studies, he’d never heard of a Werewolf surviving silver poisoning. That’s why silver bullets were such a highly monitored resource - even a simple graze could take a Werewolf down permanently._

_“Hah, from this thing? Nah, though it certainly was no walk in the park, it could have been a lot worse if I didn’t have these.” Nyx lifted up one of the small braids of his hair, the light catching on the small beads and ties wrapped around and through the dark strands._

_In Prompto’s eyes, each bead and tie glowed abnormally bright with Magic._

_“Gifts from a Magi friend of mine. Stopped the silver poisoning till I was able to get some actual medical attention. Now, if we’re talking about near death-experiences -” Nyx unceremoniously untucked his shirt and pulled it up to reveal his abdomen, “Got this before I got the hair accessories, so, definitely not as pretty. Luckily, we have a pretty gifted Druid amongst our ranks - she saved me seconds before any real lasting damage could be done, despite how it looks.”_

_Prompto paled. On the Alpha’s left side, just below his ribcage, was a large starburst of scar tissue, easily the width of two fingers and with sharp, puckered edges. However, the most horrifying part of it all, were the inky black tendrils that spread out all across the Werewolf’s stomach and side - just stopping a few scant inches below his chest - reminiscent of cracked glass. The tendrils made the Werewolf’s skin look frail and grey with sickness in comparison to the healthy flush of the rest of his body._

_“Does it hurt?” Prompto found himself asking before he could think._

_Nyx smiled lopsidedly as he dropped his shirt, hiding the scar once more from sight, “Not anymore. Anything else you wanted to know?”_

_Prompto blinked, biting his lip thoughtfully as he seriously considered Nyx’s offer of information._

_In all his years studying the Supernatural community - he’d always seen things from such a straightforward perspective. He’d never stopped to consider that perhaps a Werewolf_ could  _survive being shot by a silver bullet - he’d never thought that a Druid would so readily assist their comrade - it had all been from a more...animalistic point of view._

_His mind was spinning._

_“Nyx!”_

_Prompto’s eyes flashed towards the loud yell of a child, and he watched in fascination as from directly behind one of the shelves, a small girl bounded her way over to where the group was standing._

_Nyx’s face melted with gentle fondness as he turned to view the oncoming child._

_“Iris! How’s my little Beta?” He called back excitedly, immediately kneeling as the little girl practically jumped into his arms. “Oof, I swear, you get bigger every time I see you. Soon I’m not gonna be able to pick you up anymore!” He grunted in an exaggerated fashion, as he “staggered” to his feet and gently tweaked her nose._

_The child laughed as she batted the Alpha’s hand away from her face, “No way! Liar!”_

_“Hey hey, I’m serious, you’re getting big!” Nyx then proceeded to release his hold on the girl - who let out a loud squeal - before immediately snatching her up again and tossing her high into the air with a flourish. “Oh, maybe you’re right.”_

_Iris smacked the man in the chest with a delighted giggle once she was safely in the Alpha’s arms again._

_Prompto could only stare._

_“You’ll have to excuse my daughter, seems the concept of ‘using an indoor voice’ has yet to stick.”_

_Prompto’s eyes were torn away from the endearing sight of Nyx tickling the rambunctious child in retaliation, to witness an older man walk towards them. It didn’t take more than two seconds for Prompto to deduce that this man was_ indeed  _another Alpha, the same crimson heat flowing behind the Werewolf a perfect match for the Aura hanging about Nyx like a halo. However, unlike Nyx, this Alpha was more solidly built, the ease of his powerful and purposeful stride and stature carrying a different sort of authority and dominance than Nyx’s more sleek and sinuous movements._

_Prompto also felt like he was standing on trial in front of his judge, jury and executioner as soon as gunmetal blue eyes landed on him._

_“Though, I have to wonder if_ age  _evens plays a factor in knowing the proper way to act when inside a library, all things considered.” A knowing blue gaze flashed to the other Alpha that was currently reducing Iris into a squirming bundle of flailing limbs and helpless shrieks as the Alpha tickled her sides. “Maybe you and Iris can share your eleventh birthdays together, Ulric.”_

_Nyx let out a surprised bark of laughter - albeit with a wince as Iris smacked him on the nose in her attempts to escape his clutches. “As long as I don’t have to wear pink, old man.” The Alpha replied smartly, hefting the still giggling girl up a little in his arms so that she was settled more securely against his chest. “What do you think Iris? Should we show your old man how we youngins do things around here?”_

_The little Beta crossed her arms with a coy smile, all thoughts of escape apparently gone as she glanced at her father. “Papa’s not old!”_

_Prompto couldn’t stop the snort of amusement from escaping as the young girl, after a brief pause, continued with an overly bright, “He’s_ ancient _!”_

 _Nyx burst out laughing, lifting a hand up to receive the sharp high five from Iris as the older Alpha glowered at the two. “By the Six, where did you get her? There’s no_ way  _she’s your daughter!”_

_Prompto blinked._

_Right._

_Iris...was also a Werewolf. He could see it in the small flash of her smile, in the vibrancy of brown irises, and in the bright cardinal red glow that followed her like silk streamers. Prompto’s mind hadn’t even fully comprehended these obvious facts in light of her childish innocence and carefree laughter, or even taken note of Nyx’s casual usage of the word ‘Beta’ earlier or that both Alpha’s had marked her as the man’s daughter._

_“I ask myself that everyday,” the older Alpha muttered under his breath, much to Cor’s apparent amusement as the Marshal coughed loudly from Prompto’s side._

_“Clarus, excellent timing. I’d like you to meet someone.” Cor suddenly spoke up, side stepping out of the way as he placed a hand behind Prompto’s back to move him forward. “This is Prompto Argentum. Prompto, this is Clarus Amicitia.”_

_Prompto almost lost all feelings in his finger tips as he shakily reached out a hand._

THIS  _was Clarus Amicitia!? The Shield of the Vampire King Regis!? By the Six, no wonder the man was so imposing!_

 _Prompto felt his eyes unconsciously flick towards Nyx and Iris - Iris_ Amicitia  _\- and felt a little faint._

_Gods._

_His mind was imploding silently._

_“Prompto - a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard much about your capabilities.” Clarus said pleasantly, shaking the blond’ hand in an perfectly friendly manner despite the overwhelmingly strong grip filled with body heat._

_This - was absolutely not what he was expecting. Nearly all of Prompto’s expectations based on what he’d been taught were going up in flames - pun intended._

_Werewolves weren’t monsters._

_They were...people._

_Regular, ordinary people who enjoyed reading, felt pain, laughed and smiled. Where had everything been lost in translation? It was like that child’s game - where you started with an idea and passed it down the line till eventually the end result was something completely different. Prompto felt his earlier nausea return._

_“And as you’ve probably guessed, this is my daughter; Iris.” Clarus continued, taking a step back as he gestured towards the little girl still held in Nyx’s arms._

_“Hi!” She said, her teeth flashing in an adorable smile while she lifted a small hand to him._

_Prompto smiled back, nodding at her with a small lift of his hand in return._

_“As much as I’d like to let you continue chatting, unfortunately, we should get going. We have much to do before the day is out.” Cor interjected smoothly, casting Prompto a glance as he nodded towards the three Werewolves. “We’ll have to continue this at another time.”_

_“Of course, I’ll see you around, Marshal - and you too, Prompto, don’t hesitate to ask me anything.” Nyx replied calmly with a small smile._

_“A pleasure to meet you. Until next time.” Clarus added giving him a professional smile. “Farewell, Cor.”_

_“Bye!” Iris said from Nyx’s arms, her eyes lighting up in innocent happiness as she waved goodbye._

_With that, the two Hunters turned on their feet and walked steadily out of the library._

_No words were spoken. Honestly, none were needed._

_Prompto knew exactly why Cor had brought him here._

_So many of his questions were finally answered - and so many others created. Supernatural beings weren’t at all what he had been lead to believe - just from the small interaction with the little community of Werewolves, all of his preconceived notions had come crashing down around him. They weren’t animalistic beings that looked to tear each other apart - especially judging from how the two Alpha’s had interacted. They were perfectly civil, maybe even more so than Prompto’s own Coterie members._

_Everything he knew was being questioned - and his eyes narrowed as he walked along the hallway with Cor._

_What else about the Supernatural community didn’t he know…?_

_Well, there was no better time than the present to start learning. And now he had a way to get the information he needed. From now on, he’d start with a blank slate - he’d find his own answers and opinions about the Supernatural Community and those involved with it. Prompto glanced up at the man walking beside him._

_“Hey, uh, Cor?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Could you tell me a little bit more about the Crownsguard?”_

  
It was the first time he had stepped outside the views of his Coterie and seen a different side.

Cor and Prompto had liked each other immediately upon their first meeting - but it was at that time that the two had developed a close bond, a real mentor-student relationship.

Cor was the first person that had allowed Prompto to speak his mind about his thoughts on Hunting - and the Supernatural Community without suffering any consequences.

Prompto had never voiced his opinions on the matter, but Cor listened when he tentatively explained that he was curious about Supernaturals - never truly understanding what about them was so bad, and why they should be instantly eliminated if they caused trouble.

It hadn’t been long that Prompto had officially come to his own conclusions about the community - and it lead him to believe that they were people like everyone else. The minute he had decided that - his ability to concentrate and absorb the teachings of his Household had faltered greatly - and doubt clouded his mind.

It was around this time, too, that Prompto had developed his love for photography. Oftentimes foregoing the training sessions to take long walks through the city or through the outskirts of town, photographing what he could. He had also met many other people - Supernaturals and Humans alike - in his little ventures. Each meeting raised different questions and led him more to believe that the view that the Argentum’s had on the community was wrong.

The moment he expressed these doubts to Cor, the man had encouraged him to follow his heart.

Which is why Prompto found himself in his current situation; disowned and emancipated, but finally free to follow his own beliefs.

Prompto sucked in a deep breath and scratched his head, looking around the tiny space.

He didn’t have a lot of stuff - and the few boxes around the room were nearly empty as he had almost entirely finished unpacking already. The apartment had already been furnished with a few things, thanks to Cor. A bed, a dresser and table were a few commodities that Cor had provided to him immediately so that he had a foundation to work with.

He smiled as he looked around. Yes. This is where he would make a fresh start. He could leave behind the horrible memories of his family - leave the Household that went against so much of what he believed. He could pursue life as a normal citizen and truly do what he loved.

Even disowned, he decided that he could still make a new name for himself.  

University had been Cor’s idea - as he had suggested that it would likely be a good idea to get a degree first before he tried to land a job that would get him any significant pay as a photographer - and Prompto had readily agreed. He’d been schooled in the Argentum Household - so his education was far beyond lacking - but it was still exciting to note the possibility of attending a school with real -  _normal_ people.

Though - he wasn’t so certain that was true, anymore.

The tenants living in the complex were  _certainly_ of a variety - he could Sense it as well as he could see it. Warlocks, Druids, Witches, Werewolves - he was sure he had seen signs of all of them as he had moved in.

It would be okay. As long as they didn’t know who he was, it wouldn’t be a big deal.

Cor had even offered to allow Prompto to use his own last name as a means to leave behind his past - the Marshal steadily agreeing that he would sign any documents needed in his name - perhaps even as his adopted son.

He wouldn’t deny that he was nervous, however.

There was always a possibility that  _someone_ would find out.

He sighed and rubbed his hands together, looking at his watch as he noted the time.

Whelp - there wasn’t much left to do. He might as well take a look around his new home community while there was still daylight left.

He could likely start looking for a job, too - as Cor had done and paid for so much - going as far as to take care of the move-in expenses as well as the small furnishing assets he had been given. Prompto gulped back the small spring of guilt that bubbled in his chest, and he bit the corner of his lip as he nervously tried to figure out the quickest way to ensure he paid him back.

He definitely needed a job.

Prompto glanced around the small space, and it didn’t take him long to locate the small pack on the ground. He walked over and snatched it up, undoing the zipper as he reached in grab the camera inside. He examined the lense to ensure nothing was damaged, then he nodded to himself.

Good. He was set. Now to get some food and explore the neighborhood.

With a breath, Prompto felt along his pocket for his new set of keys - and noticing the small bump, he fished inside his pocket and pulled them out as he stepped through his front door.

The cool afternoon breeze was soft against his skin, and he smiled at the fresh scent of summer.

He could already tell he was going to like it here.

Turning around, Prompto closed the door behind him while inserting the key as he locked it shut.

With a deep bracing breath, he turned on his feet - and immediately stopped in his tracks as he witnessed a person step out of the unit beside him.

Prompto’s eyes widened as he got a full look - it was a man, all long elegant limbs and aristocratic features - of his apparent neighbor.

He was - one of the most  _gorgeous_ looking people Prompto had ever seen.

The light brown hair flitted around his shoulders in a loose ponytail, and the slim glasses that donned his face didn’t disguise the startling green eyes framed by long lashes. The sunset basked his profile in an unfairly ethereal glow - Prompto could  _feel_  his chest throb at the sight - it was as if a God had decided to walk amongst mortal kind without realizing that humans  _weren’t_   _supposed to be that pretty_.

... _Gah._

Prompto felt his hands twitch over his camera as he instinctively reached for it -

He paused, however, as he realized how peculiar that first meeting would be.

Instead, he simply found himself gaping stupidly as the man finished locking up the door, a hand reaching up to adjust his glasses as he turned to leave. The man paused however, when his startlingly beautiful eyes landed on the frozen form of Prompto.

...Who was still staring like a total creeper.  _Gods_.

Silence filled the air.

Prompto frantically fumbled for something to say. He desperately wanted to introduce himself - but he was suddenly struck with the feeling of uncertainty of how to do that. He felt a small swell of panic rise in him as he realized how  _terribly_ awkward the atmosphere had become as he continued to simply  _stare_ at his neighbor.

“Afternoon.” The man’s accented voice smoothly erased the uncomfortable air, and Prompto realized it must have not been too long of a silence as the stranger appeared perfectly comfortable as he looked on. “You must be the new tenant the Marshal mentioned.”

Prompto felt his eyes widen in shock.

“W-uh- what? You know Cor?” Prompto asked dumbly - immediately realizing that this was a simply  _terrible_ way to introduce himself. “Are you a Hunter?” Followed immediately after -  _Gods_ , Prompto just couldn’t stop himself from messing this up entirely.

Prompto was  _well_ aware of the proper protocols when one introduced oneself - especially to a Supernatural being - but he found that all knowledge had fled the moment Prompto laid eyes on the other.

Even if he had enough wits about him to follow said protocol, Prompto actually wasn’t sure... _what_ the man was exactly. He could Sense something about the other that was clearly inhuman - if Prompto didn’t know better, he’d say  _that_ fact alone marked the man as Supernatural - but he couldn’t be sure if the variety of Auras and Magical signatures around the complex were throwing his Senses off. Any sort of common markers - namely an Aura, physical traits or behavioral patterns - used to deduce what being one was dealing with were absent with this man. It left Prompto wondering if the other was just a highly sophisticated civilian - or Hunter.

When he tried to focus his Sixth Sense, the most that he could see of an “Aura” around the man was little more that a blanket of odd power swirling about his figure - like a distortion of heat rising off a hot surface.

The man smiled politely with a soft chuckle. “No. I’m not a Hunter, merely an acquaintance of the Marshal’s. My name is Ignis Scientia.” Green eyes warmed as he took a few steps forward, a gloved hand extended in greeting. “And you are?”

Prompto scrambled to put away his camera to return the gesture and shake the slim hand. Though he immediately had to repress a full body shiver that traveled up from his hand to the rest of his body as his Senses were practically  _flooded_ by a cold, unfamiliar Magic that sent him reeling. “Uh - I’m Prompto Ar - er - Prompto.” The young blond quickly amended, thankful that his mind wasn’t  _so_ far gone to completely screw up his first impression.

Introducing himself as part of a lethal Hunter Coterie - even if he wasn’t  _really_ a Hunter anymore - to an undetermined and  _powerful_ Supernatural being? Yeah, no.

“I-It’s nice to meet you Ignis.” Prompto tried to smile, but he had a feeling he failed miserably as he resisted the urge to shake his hand out. It felt like he'd left it in a bucket of ice water for too long.

_Crap._

“Likewise. If you have any questions about the place or need assistance with anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” Ignis’ lilting tone was amiable and genuine, and Prompto immediately found himself liking the other - despite being totally overwhelmed on several fronts. Prompto had never experienced a Magic like  _that_ before...if it was Magic at all.

Hmm…

Though - he was struck with slight amazement as he took a second to study Ignis on a more analytical level. Ignis couldn’t have been more than a couple years older, if that, but his polite, well-spoken and almost intimidatingly regal manner gave him the impression of being much older. How was such a young man so composed?

“Uh, wow, thank you. That’s really -”

“Hey! Iggy!”

Both of the men turned towards the side as they heard the shout come from the hallway and Prompto watched in fascination as a large figure lumbered up the stairs, his steps evening out as he walked down the hallway towards the two of them.

Prompto stared wide-eyed as the young man, likely around Ignis’ own age, came closer, and he almost took a step back as his Senses were once more nearly overwhelmed.

A dark, wine red Aura practically flooded the hall, the sheer heat hot enough to cause Prompto to break out into a natural and nervous sweat as what was most definitely a Werewolf closed the distance. The Werewolf’s massive arms were exposed to the air - the tanned skin heavily inked with impressively detailed feathers all the way down his forearms in full sleeves - as a black tank top covered his muscular chest, and dark pants hugged long powerful legs. Prompto distractedly wondered if the Werewolf had to shop at a specialty store to find clothes that  _fit_ \- the guy was  _huge -_ and while Prompto noted in some corner of his mind that he was once more about to meet someone who was unfairly attractive...

The guy looked strong enough to kick his way  _through_ Prompto,  _and_ a concrete wall.

At the same time.

“What’s takin’ so long? We’re gonna be late -”

The large man’s steps slowed considerably as he caught sight of the blond that was staring at him with slightly widened eyes. Prompto swallowed heavily as amber irises narrowed with sudden wary interest - flicking briefly towards Ignis in what Prompto recognized as a protective sweep - before focusing solely on the blond.

“Huh...whatta we got here?” The Werewolf’s voice rumbled deep from within his chest like a summer storm on the horizon.

Oh, boy.

Prompto almost physically balked - he most definitely cringed on the inside - as the Werewolf continued his way forward, his amber eyes - the left one neatly bisected by a long smooth scar through his thick brow and down his cheek - drilling into Prompto’s violet-blue as he remained frozen.

Prompto could  _feel_ power and authority - even without the Werewolf’s Aura nearly smothering him under its sheer intensity - ooze from this man like a physical thing, and it was intensified the moment that his large arm came up to sling around Ignis’s shoulders, instinctively pulling the other a bit closer.

Prompto was sure he had never been so deeply picked apart in a gaze as he had been in that moment.

Gods, even his meeting with the Amicitia Alpha and Nyx last year wasn’t  _this_ terrifying. What the hell  _was_ this guy?

Ignis cast the brown-haired man a pointed look before he turned his attention back to Prompto, seemingly unaware of the heavy tension hanging in the air - or completely ignoring it altogether - as he spoke. “Prompto, may I introduce my roommate: Gladiolus. Gladio - Prompto; our new neighbor.” Ignis gestured with his hand between the two of them, and Prompto briefly wondered if Ignis was  _aware_ of how the two looked together as they currently were, with Gladio’s arm draped lazily around his shoulders as if it _belonged_ there. The Werewolf could  _not_ have made it more obvious that Ignis was  _off limits_ and under his protection if he’d tried.

A beat of silence filled the air as Gladio’s teeth were exposed slightly in a small smirk. He squeezed Ignis’ bicep briefly before he slid his arm from around the other’s shoulders and moved forward. “Hmph. Nice ta’ meetcha.” His large hand extended to take Prompto’s.

“Ah - yeah.” Prompto almost buckled underneath the scorching heat and  _nearly_  crushing  handshake - he was certain his hand could have been pulverized in a split second - Gods, Gladio probably could have ripped his arm clean out of its socket if he wanted to. Prompto was again overtaken by the urge to step back as Gladio’s lips pulled back in a deliberately exposing smile - showing  _all_ of his pointed teeth.

Yup.  _DEFINITELY_ an Alpha -

A  _powerful_ one, that had Claimed territory at that. Said “territory” was currently regarding the Werewolf with a look of such resigned exasperation that it bordered on comical. Prompto himself would have laughed at Ignis’ put upon expression if he wasn’t about to be killed by his hulking, behemoth of a roommate.

He’d be sure to keep any overly friendly gestures with Ignis to a minimum as he felt the Werewolf give his hand one last - deliberately strong - squeeze.

“New neighbor, huh? I s’ppose it’s only proper t’ say if you need anything,  _just ask._ ” His teeth flashed again as he folded his massive arms over his chest.  

Ignis sighed and shook his head. “You’ll have to forgive Gladio, he’s painfully inept when it comes to making  _good_ first impressions.” The young man remarked wryly as he proceeded to completely ignore the Werewolf when Gladio’s eyes flashed to him with a scowl.

“Uh, sure, yeah. No problem.” Prompto laughed nervously, daring a small glance up at the Werewolf who was still glowering down at the man beside him.

“My thanks.” Ignis lips quirked in a small smile.

Once it had been established then that all three were heading out, the three continued down the stairs. Ignis, again, insisted to Prompto that if he needed any help that they would be happy to assist - much to Prompto’s skepticism, at least in regards to the Werewolf’s willingness - as Gladio side-eyed him suspiciously.

“We shall see you around, then, I’m sure.” Ignis stated as the three made ready to part ways.

“Yeah, definitely! See you!” Prompto said as he raised a hand in farewell, watching as Ignis and Gladio turned towards the parking garage.

This time, Prompto didn’t resist as he lifted his camera, and he captured the exact moment Gladio placed his hand along Ignis’ lower back as they walked their way down the hall.

Wow.

He had encountered Werewolves before, but it was fascinating seeing an Alpha so readily display his animalistic instinct to protect his territory. Usually, in such a Human dominated community, they’d be more careful about that.

Hm...

Prompto smirked as he looked down at the picture, but his growling stomach alerted him that he was  _quite_ hungry - and that he had only a few hours left until the sun went down.

He was grateful to have met Ignis. The young man seemed very capable and confident - something that Prompto couldn’t help but envy just a little - in addition to being generous. Though, of course, Prompto wasn’t going to deny the fact that his roommate intimidated the hell out of him. Prompto simply hoped that he would not somehow draw the Werewolf’s ire, accidentally or not. As long as he made sure not to ‘threaten’ Gladio’s Claim, he would likely find a good camaraderie with the two - of course...that was if they never found out he was an Argentum.

He was still glad to have met them, intimidation and all that aside.

Prompto took in a deep breath and nodded to himself.

An interesting start, for sure. But this was just the beginning.  

 

~

 

It wasn’t until the very last of the sun had set that Prompto decided to head home.

He had done his best to explore his community to its fullest - but he hadn’t entirely finished. Though he’d gotten a very good feel for what it was like, at least.

Just as he’d thought, this was definitely a mixed community. He had seen various shops of Supernatural origin innocuously mixed in with the normal ones - his Senses and experienced eye easily picking out the tell-tale signs and details denoting each establishment as such - and it was with a smirk or two that he regarded them. He could sense the aura of the Magical Folk that walked around freely - as well as the few number of Omega and Beta Werewolves. So far, Gladio had been the only Alpha he’d seen - and he prayed to the Gods that it stayed that way.

While he didn’t think that Gladio would be the type to physically go at it with another Alpha - despite his earlier experience dealing with the other - he didn’t want to see two Alphas rip at each other’s throats if he could help it.

Prompto also happily noted that Insomnia University was only a mile or two down from where he lived - he could easily walk there. That would save him having to get a car - and all of that gas.

The diners and restaurants were all very local, and the sense of community seemed to be a bit seclusive, at best - and that was obviously because the majority of Supernaturals that walked around were doing their best to lay low.

He didn’t mind, though. He’d prefer to keep to himself.

He’d snapped a few amazing photos along the way. The small area was nicely bathed in the setting sun, and the image of the large structure of his future University towering over was something right out of dream. He loved it. It was peaceful and gorgeous - and it made for an astounding picture or two.

The blond yawned loudly as he stretched his arms above him, taking each step up to his apartment with careful placement.

He was exhausted.

Though, he was certainly glad that he’d had the day to scope out his new home - he knew it was worth it.

Fishing out the keys from his pocket, Prompto paused as he neared his door at the end of the hall.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

A medium-sized package was waiting outside his door. It was wrapped carefully and neatly placed directly outside.

Alarm bells set off in his mind as his Hunter instincts kicked it.

Was it a trap? Was this a threat on his home? Had they found out where he was? Was it possible that one of the inhabitants here _knew_ who he was already?

Any sort of Curse could be placed on or inside the package, so he stepped closer with extreme caution, but his curiosity piqued as he noticed a small note attached to the box.

Looking around and throwing out his Senses for any sort of sign of who might have left the package - and coming up empty - he slowly bent down to take a closer look at the inconspicuous box. He blinked in surprise however when a quick scan over the package revealed that a Magical Barrier had been placed around it, the magic giving off a fresh, clean glow that marked it as completely harmless to the intended recipient while protecting it from those with malicious intent. Without much further thought, Prompto reached through the barrier and snatched up the note - an almost ticklish feeling crossing his skin as it passed easily through the magic.

Wow.

Prompto hummed thoughtfully before he unfolded the piece of paper - and was a bit surprised at the contents:

 

_Prompto ~_

_I apologize for the less than stellar meeting earlier today, that certainly could have gone better._

_As it were, there was not a good time for me to mention this, but I am aware of your affiliation with the Argentum family and your recent choice to give up your path as a Hunter. I wish for you to know that there are no ill regards towards you in concern to your choice or relation to that Household._

_Again, if you are in need of assistance of any sort, please do not hesitate to ask. Have you any trouble with the tenants in the future, I am also a readily available resource, as my duties as landlord entail._

_I wish the very best to you, and look forward to our future interactions. Please accept this gift as a token of our sincerest welcome._

_Best regards,_

_~ Ignis_

 

Prompto reread the note three times before he blinked away from the words - shock unhinging his jaw.

Ignis -  _knew?_

Prompto’s eyes flickered back and forth as he deduced how that was possible - but stopped when he suddenly realized the connection.

Cor. That must be it.

It would certainly explain how Cor hadn’t needed the landlord’s presence when he provided Prompto with the house key and everything to begin with.

Smiling to himself, Prompto pocketed the note, for the first time feeling a bit of relief at the notion that his name wasn’t going to get him killed right from the start - even as the  _landlord_ knew.

His curiosity spiked again as he realized that Ignis had mentioned a gift, and he knelt as he reached down to open the package, the Magical Barrier dissipating in a shimmer of glitter as soon as his fingers brushed against the package lid.

Prompto couldn’t help grinning.

That was so cool.

Without further ado, he lifted the package with one hand while unlocking his door with the other and slipped inside. Prompto slipped out of his boots and locked the door behind him before moving towards his bedroom and settling down on top of the comforter. Then, Prompto lifted the package’s lid off and glanced down at the contents.

It was full of sweet smelling pastries that made Prompto’s mouth water immediately.

His head tilted, however, as he noticed a small paper package at the top, and he picked it up curiously, tilting the open end so that the contents spilled out.

The second the object landed in his hand he was almost overwhelmed by the  _near blinding_ magical Aura, and after blinking metaphorical spots from his vision, Prompto glanced down.

It was a set of leather bracelets; slim yet strong, and supple as butter - something that Prompto would easily wear without complaint.

Upon closer inspection, however, Prompto’s brows furrowed before his eyes widened in surprise. These weren’t just ordinary bracelets with small studs for luck and fortune - these were Charmed accessories of the  _highest_ quality - with Protection in mind. He could see the small, detailed inscriptions upon the outer edges of the leather; from a distance, it merely looked like an intricate design for aesthetics, but the runes engraved in the tiny crevices were perfectly placed if one knew what to look for.

Discovering the very memorable insignia branded on the inside of each bracelet only added to the weight of the gift as a whole. The Crest of the Sage Heretic - an unknown Magi that his ex-Household  _longed_ to do business with - automatically placed the bracelets’ quality at  _the_ highest imaginable. Prompto had never had the opportunity to wear or use any of the Sage’s products, but if the rumors and praises he’d heard from other Hunters were anything to go by, a single Charm was worth more than a person’s  _life_. And now, here he was, an Argentum and ex-Hunter, receiving one as a  _gift_ from his  _landlord_.

The more Prompto studied the leather material, the more he found himself absolutely overwhelmed at the unexpected kindness of the gesture.

This was - an amazing gift. Something that he  _certainly_ didn’t expect to be given upon his arrival.

He also realized that this meant Ignis was part of the Magical Folk community - that much had been pretty obvious from the start, but Prompto found himself a bit surprised that he was willing to give away such a powerful Charm for  _free_. He - hadn’t expected that. If anything, Magical Folk tended to hoard or sell their magical items judiciously. Though Witches - whose Talents specifically lay with creating Charms and using Magical Tools - did tend to be a bit more generous than others. Did that mean Ignis was a Witch? Prompto had thought he was a Druid - or perhaps a Sorcerer - or -

Hm.

He really didn’t  _know_ what, actually. All he knew is that Ignis had to be  _really_ well off, or had some  _damn_ good connections in the Magical Community if he was willing to give away a Sage’s Charm to a complete stranger.

He was also a good cook apparently if the pastries’ aroma was anything to go by.

Taking in a breath with a smile, Prompto grabbed one of the delicious looking pastries and felt something inside his chest unclench for the first time since he’d spoken to Cor so long ago as he took a large bite.

Yes. This was, indeed, a new beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia: BOOM! FIRST CHAP OUTTA THE WAY! ;) Next chap will most definitely have a shorter wait period for you readers, since I think things are settling down on both our ends somewhat. SO STAY TUNED~
> 
> Gem: *FIST PUMPS* YUP!! There’s lots more good stuff to come, and we’re SUPER curious to see what you guys think of this! We haven’t even begun to scratch the surface here MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! BUT WE REALLY HOPE YOU’VE ENJOYED THIS FIRST BIT!!! :D :D :D
> 
> Kia: Oh yes, we have SOOOO MUCH put into this, I’m practically jittery. *hops up and down* EITHER WAY, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! *BOWS*


	2. The Werewolf and the Heretic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: HEY ALLLL!! *BOUNCES EXCITEDLY* Um - REALLY amazing responses from last chapter! We are SO EXCITED that you guys are excited for this! *SQUEALS* This chapter is one of my personal favorites, so REALLY hope you enjoy hehe :P
> 
> Kia: We know many of you are looking forward to seeing Noct and Prompto meet, but before we get to that part, well, we’d like to provide a little ‘background’ to the other boys first. :} In any case, hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as we do! Thanks so much for the feedback and love! *BOWS*
> 
> Gem: Fear not! They will make their appearance! But for now we hope that you enjoy this bit of background info! :D :D :D Hope you like! :D :D :D

* * *

 

 

**_Past_ **

 

**Gladiolus: 15**

**Ignis: 14**

**Noctis: 12**

**Prompto: 12**

 

* * *

 

“Because it is your _duty,_ Gladiolus!”

The voice of the Alpha raised to a volume that Gladiolus had only heard a few times before, and though his instinct made him wish to shrink back, he held his ground, instead opting to bear his pointed teeth at his father.

“It ain’t my duty to protect a kid who won’t even bother t’pay attention t’anything I’m sayin’! He just sits there an’ doesn’t even try!” Gladiolus bellowed back, his hands balling into fists as he felt the edges of frustration fray at his ability to stay in control of his temper.

“He is your responsibility, Gladiolus - have you forgotten so soon what it means to be a Shield? Prince Noctis is not a boy that you may bully - he is your _charge!_ And you _will_ respect him as such! I will hear no more of this nonsense!” Clarus waved his hand in front of him, his hardened eyes glaring darkly into his son’s eyes.

“He ain’t king yet! And you can bet I won’t ever protect that spoiled brat unless he starts trying to act like one!”

“A Shield does _not_ dictate the actions of their charge!”

“THEN I WON’T BE HIS SHIELD!” Gladio’s voice hitched a notch higher and his teeth clenched together in rage - he only spared his father a small glance before he spun on his feet, walking towards the door - exiting with a slam of the door so loud it likely rattled the manor.

Hands clenched painfully hard in balled fists as Gladio stormed his way through the long hallway, the shining marble on the ground was annoyingly bright, and the pulsing red that he viewed in his vision was blurring his ability to see straight. He barely registered the sensation when his hands came up and pounded open the exit to the manor, but his feet hitting soft ground in a jog was indication enough that he was barely in control of his actions.

That spoiled little brat.

 _HOW_ many times would he have pretend to enjoy standing around, protecting a kid who barely gave him a second thought.

The Caelums were a respectable family that had, for centuries, made it their duty to oversee and integrate Supernaturals into society - but Noctis was no where _near_ interested in doing any such thing - he would just sit there and stare off into space - without so much as a hint of interest.

Gladiolus felt a growl bubble up within his throat - loud as it was deep, and a few passersby from the manor gave him strange looks as he stormed his way out of Amicitia territory. He didn’t stop even as he hopped the small fence around their plot of land, and he shot a snarl in the direction of the Lucis Caelum’s castle - more commonly referred to as The Citadel - a small distance away from their territory.

That little Vampire brat was probably napping in there.

With a swift motion, it took barely any effort to leap up near the second gate, clutching the spikes as he swiftly pulled himself over, landing on the ground with a soft _thud._ His mind was still buzzing with rage, but he could feel some of his anger cool at the physical exertion. He wasn’t going to stop, though. Taking a breath, he continued to briskly walk away from the territory, without any regard as to the direction he was heading.

Why did he have to end up with the _worst_ heir to the Vampire Household? His father protected King Regis - and his grandfather protected the esteemed Mors Lucis Caelum - _why_ couldn’t he have Shielded them?

He needed to get away. Get away from the leash he felt tugging at his proverbial collar.

The two families had formed a Pact centuries ago - ending the dispute between the Amicitia Pack and the Caleum Clan - the Amicitia line sworn to guard and protect the Caelum’s as their Shield, ensuring that the Clan could proceed with integrating Supernaturals into the Human community - bettering life for all.

Well - all except for _him_ who was stuck guarding a little brat who barely glanced outside the borders of his Clan’s territory.

He gritted his teeth as he stepped wherever his feet would take him.

Whatever. Noctis wasn’t king yet - and probably wouldn’t be for decades to come - if ever.

Gladio pressed his lips together as he watched the small road he walked upon taper off into a widened street, and he squinted his eyes in the setting sun as the view of a small city came into view as he walked further.

Wow. He’d barely realized how quickly he must have been walking to have already reached Insomnia’s downtown city in such a short time.

He slowed his steps as he neared, briefly wondering if it was a good idea to waltz straight into such a Human dominated territory - there were likely Hunters…

No. He wasn’t going to be like Noctis - he didn’t think them unworthy of his attention, nor was he afraid.

His lip twitching in a slight growl, the Alpha stuffed his hands into his pant’s pockets, absently noting that his cell phone wasn’t with him as he felt around the empty compartments. He brushed it aside with a huff, however, and continued walking straight ahead with no intention of stopping. As he neared, he was almost overwhelmed by the various scents of the place. Though there were food trucks, small shops, and various other trinket places lining the space, the oddity in which he was able to detect the multitude of different scents was incredible.

His eyes wandered around the small area, intrigued by the small interactions that were happening all around him in the lively space. He knew he likely stood out in the the area - his tall stature and defined muscles were particularly outstanding. It was proven the case, as the people he passed were hardly shy about the appreciative glances they tossed his way, and he smirked a bit as he locked eyes with a young lady, listening to her giggling as she whispered excited words to her friend.

Heh.

However, he barely withheld the urge to spin on his feet when one particular person passed by him. He turned his head as a waft of floral rose - he instinctively knew it wasn’t perfume - whisked pleasantly around them, and he blinked to his side when he immediately identified the Scent Profile.

A Witch.

The eye contact was unintentional as he stared after the person, but it was with a small smirk that the person turned and regarded him, and with a small finger, the little woman lifted her lips and tapped her canine tooth, offering him a cheeky grin just before she turned on her feet and walked away.

Oh shit - he wasn’t as incognito as he’d hoped.

Supernaturals barely mingled with Humans -

He blinked and resumed his walking.

No...that wasn’t true, apparently.

As he looked around, he inhaled deeply, tuning his senses into the bustling street.

No - it wasn’t true _at all._ They were all around him. Not nearly as numerous as the Humans, but definitely noticeable. It mainly consisted of Magical Folk, and he watched with curious eyes as a Druid exchanged words with a Sorcerer by the street corner, a Psychic was trading with a merchant for crystals that seemingly passed as a souvenir - and he even smelled the distinct scent of musk as a Werewolf (definitely Omega) passed by him.

It was obvious that this wasn’t a Human-only community - this was certainly mixed. Small Supernatural shops disguised as flower boutiques, trinket stands, and other such things were obvious now that he looked closer at it. Gladiolus knew for certain that, had he not been a Werewolf himself, it would be very difficult to detect the Scent Profiles of the Supernaturals - which lead him to conclude that this was a _very_ well kept secret among them.

Huh.

He decided right then and there that he may as well have a look around at the place, seeing as though it had many promising things to view.

~

Gladio leaned back on the bench, waving a hand at the two girls that cheerily walked away from him. He shook his head as he heard their whispered voices squeal excitedly to one another.

Humans were funny.

He let out a breath and stared to his side, watching as the setting sun coated the city in a twilight glow.

He had needed this.

He needed to get away - the confining bubble of tradition and duty had begun to gnaw at his composure - he didn’t care what his dad said - he wasn’t the only Supernatural that risked wandering around the Human community - as he had supposedly thought before. He just didn’t realize how numerous they’d be out here.

Gladio sighed.

He was going to be in _a lot_ of trouble when he got back…he hadn’t told anyone where he was going, and -

He shivered.

His dad was going to be _pissed_ that he’d left property - especially to mingle in such an unknown territory.

Ugh.

Gathering his wits and deciding that he’d cooled down enough to return and face his demise, Gladio placed both hands on his thighs as he stood up, stretching out his arms above him as he began his trek home.

He mentally noted that he wanted to come back here - Iris would likely love all of the small shops and nice people. Maybe if he was able to convince his dad to -

Gladio stopped.

His head whipped in the direction of a strangely odd scuffling sound coming from between the two buildings he was passing. At first, he’d passed it off as perhaps the wind, but it was only when his ears perked up to identify more of the noise did he hear the sound of voices.

Gladio’s eyes narrowed, feeling an instant rise in danger as he zeroed in on the sound.

He debated for a moment whether or not to interfere, as he wasn’t sure that he was ready to deal with something that could potentially get him into trouble if it was a fight, but as he walked further down the small alley between the buildings, he sniffed at the air - and the hairs on the back of his neck immediately rose.

The oddest scent - copper, with the faintest trace of something that could have been old pine - drifted around him, and he was almost overwhelmed with the strangest sense of deja vu -

It smelled vaguely of the Caelums - but it was much different in the overall composure of the smell.

The second scent was one that he had never smelled before - it smelled of...herbs and spices? Mixed with earthy tones? He thought it was perhaps a Human - but it was similar as the Scent of a Druid - except not at all?

Strange.

He was as confused as he was alarmed, but that didn’t stop him as he rapidly rounded the corner into the small alleyway nearer to the growing sounds of distress.

_“Come now, my dear boy, enough dallying.”_

Gladio’s eyes widened as he dashed around the corner, his teeth automatically bearing as instinct drove him towards the sound of the increasing struggle.

He stopped dead at what he saw.

A boy, likely around his own age, was pressed harshly against the building wall as he attempted to pull away from a middle-aged looking Vampire. The boy’s head was turned all the way to the side with eyes squeezed shut, obviously refusing to make eye contact with the Vampire who was holding both of the boy’s slim wrists with one hand. It was clear the boy - who must have been a Druid - was attempting to defend himself. Both of his gloved hands were brightly lit with flame, but Gladio noticed the rapid rate in which the flames died as the Vampire leaned closer. The Vampire whispered something in the boy’s ear as he reached up with his free hand, gently plucking at the chain necklace around the boy’s neck and enclosing the single charm there in a tight fist.

It was as if that drained the boy of his will, and his head slowly turned back to face the Vampire, his face losing all expression as his eyes slowly opened to half mast in response to the lilting words that the burgundy-haired Vampire whispered to him.

Shit.  

The boy was being Hypnotized

“HEY!” Gladio’s loud voice broke through any half-formed plans of a sneak attack - and his hands clenched at his side as the middle-aged Vampire whipped his head in Gladio’s direction.

Gladio swallowed against the oddest sensation as he stared into those gold irises - an abrupt urge to turn around and walk away that was nearly overwhelming - but he shook his head, immediately recognizing the symptoms of attempted Hypnosis.

He’d certainly trained around _that_ before - who’d have guessed having a bratty Royal Vampire as his ward was actually good for something - though this was _way_ more powerful.

Gladio growled deeply in his throat. “What are you doing?” He snarled, settling into an offensive stance.

He felt a chill run up his spine as the Vampire continued to stare harshly at him.

This Vampire was…gods...he was...dangerous. Every fiber of Gladio’s being was on edge and thrumming with nervous energy. But the Vampire had another thing coming if he thought that Gladio was going to _leave_ that boy with him.

A mixture of annoyance and grudging acceptance settled over the oddly handsome face after a moment, and a small smirk twitched at the Vampire’s lips - and it was with that, that the Vampire released his hold on the boy’s necklace. The boy almost immediately jolted back into a dazed awareness with a noticeable flinch backwards and fingers throwing sparks.

“It seems as though our time is up.” The Vampire’s voice was as smooth as an oil spill, and just as black with intent. He regarded Gladio with one last smirk before he turned back to his captive, and lifted a hand to gently caress the boy’s cheek. “We’ll continue this another time, my dear.”

Gladio twitched to take an aggressive step forward, but before he could even think to move - the Vampire vanished before his very eyes - disappearing in an odd silhouette of pink light that momentarily blinded him.

He brought down his hands from where they had shielded his eyes, and he frowned as he sniffed aggressively around the area, attempting to pick up any scent of the vanished fiend.

Nothing.

The only noticeable scent was that of the boy he had just saved.

His eyes flashed around the area one more time before he bolted forward, trotting to a stop as he approached the young man.

“Hey - are you alright!?” Gladio asked frantically, placing a hand on a lean shoulder as he watched the light brunet pant with wide eyes aimed at the ground.

Gladio could feel small tremors through the hand he had on the boy’s shoulder.

“I...yes…” The young man finally voiced, his green eyes flashing up to Gladio’s after a momentary pause. “Thank you for your assistance…” He said sincerely, and it was then that Gladio noticed the obvious accent in his voice.

The Werewolf nodded, looking down at the ground to see the mess of scattered belongings. “Damn - he really got the jump on you, huh?” The Alpha growled, likely harsher than he’d initially intended by the way the young man’s brows jumped up at the noise.

“Indeed.” The young man responded, letting out a shaky breath before he leaned down to gather his things.

Gladio grunted at that, following suit as he squatted down next to him, his large hands quickly gathering the various items.

He noticed with curiosity that it was very much a random collection of things: magical tomes, notebooks and scrolls, measuring devices, odd vials, and what was most likely a hefty sum in hex boxes and charms...

Stuff that he would have thought belonged to a Witch - not a Druid.

Curious, he once again took in a breath to catch the Scent of the boy next to him.

Hm. Spices - like an herb garden in bloom. It smelled nice. But - that wasn’t consistent with a Witch or a Druid, though admittedly similar...

“I’m Gladiolus, by the way. But people call me Gladio.” He decided he may as well introduce himself as he gathered the scattered things into his arms, watching as his rescuee’s eyes flashed up to his.

Damn. They were quite stunning - a vibrant mixture of light and dark greens - now that Gladio looked - not just his eyes, though...this guy was oddly attractive. It caught Gladio off guard as he blinked down at him.

...was _that_ why the Vampire had been after him…? Gladio wouldn’t have been surprised.

A small smile came to the boy’s lips. “Gladio. I won’t forget that. My name is Ignis.” Ignis offered his empty hand, and Gladio quickly juggled the items in his arms so he could eagerly shake the lithe gloved hand.

“You have my sincerest thanks. That could have turned out much worse had you not interfered.” Ignis spoke honestly, finishing putting the scattered things in a bag.

“Ah, I didn’t really do anything…” Gladio replied in kind with a wave of his hand, “I’m just glad that he didn’t get a chance ta...do anything.”

Gladio immediately shivered, and he cast his eyes to the side as Ignis’s gaze darkened slightly.

“Fortunately.” Ignis agreed, straightening to his feet as he regarded Gladio fully. “That being said, it would be wise for us to go our separate ways. I’ve caused you enough trouble already as it is - ”

“-What? No - no way. You’re not goin’ home alone.” Gladio immediately interjected - his mind hardly able to wrap around the idea of leaving this Druid (Witch?) alone - after he’d been attacked by a _Vampire._

The Vampire was likely a Royal...perhaps even an Elder.

No way was Gladio leaving him.

“Your concern is appreciated, but I can manage on my own from here.” Ignis insisted, adjusting his glasses with a free hand while he nervously flicked his gaze to the exit of the alley.

“I’m sure that’s whatcha thought when that Vampire jumped you, too.” Gladio retorted wryly, “Come on. Lemme walk you home.” A strange sense of protectiveness washed over Gladio as he stared firmly into those green eyes, and he watched in slight satisfaction as the young man’s shoulders visibly slumped in surrender with a long sigh.

“If you insist...you have my thanks.” It appeared Ignis was likely too shaken to provide a valid argument to Gladio’s offer, and the tiny smile and nod that accompanied his words was indication enough that he was probably grateful.

The two walked in silence until they exited the alley, Gladio frequently lifting his nose to the air to see if he could catch any scent of the vanished Vampire. After a while, however, once they found themselves on more populated streets, Gladio found it a bit easier to relax - and curiosity replaced his caution.

“You live close?” The Werewolf asked, immediately overtaken by his sudden interest.

“I do. Only a short few blocks away, actually.” Ignis responded politely, gesturing with a gloved hands towards the northern part of the city. “It’s relatively isolated, but the convenience of location does well by my standards.”

“Huh, that’s nice.” Gladio nodded. He studied the young man from the side as he snuck glances in his direction, and again, was slightly confused by his Scent Profile.

He didn’t recognize spices as belonging to the Druid Class, though he was _sure_ that Ignis had used elemental magic earlier...hmm…

“So -” Gladio suddenly paused, and he noticed Ignis throw him a curious look as he clamped his mouth shut.

No...no he wasn’t going to ask about why the Vampire was after him. No way. Way too soon - the young man - despite looking perfectly calm - flinched just the tiniest bit at sudden noises or whenever someone passing them got too close.

“Yes?” Ignis inquired, eyeing him curiously.

“So...you’re a...Magi? Magical Person?” Gladio said instead, mentally kicking himself for how stupid the words sounded. He knew they were called Magical Folk - Magi was a more common, slang version used for them - but he wasn’t quite _sure_ what Class of Magi Ignis was. He may have seen him use elemental magic - a tell-tale sign for a Druid - but his Scent Profile didn’t match.

He was surprised when he turned to see Ignis stifle a small chuckle, and Gladio immediately decided that he liked the other’s smile.

“Yes, I am. And you happen to be a Werewolf. Alpha, correct?”

Gladio was grateful that Ignis kept his voice low, even though the streets were nearly empty at this point.

“Ha, yeah, that obvious, huh?” He answered, scratching the back of his neck as they rounded a street corner.

“Well, if the flashing of canines and growling weren’t indication enough, I suppose the Scenting might have given you away.” Ignis replied dryly with a small smile. It was clear that he was beginning to relax as the tension drained from his shoulders.

Gladio laughed at the remark. “Yeah - I try to keep that to a minimum.”

“I’d hazard you’re a part of the Strife Pack, but I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you around these parts before. New member?” Ignis inquired, continuing their conversation as they walked into a slightly more woody area outside of the city.

“Uh...no…” Gladio answered, pressing his lips together in a frown.

“Apologies.” Ignis quickly amended, shooting Gladio an apologetic glance. “You don’t have to tell me. I was just a bit curious, is all.”  

“No, no - nothin’ like that. I’m a part of the Amicitia Pack. We’re kinda outside a’ the city.” Gladio said, though perhaps it wasn’t wise to mention such personal information. He decided there likely wasn’t any harm in revealing it to Ignis though - the young man seemed trustworthy enough.

When Gladio didn’t get an immediate response, he looked to the side to see Ignis glancing at him thoughtfully. “If you’re an Amicitia, you serve under the Lucis Caelum’s, correct?”

Though his tone and words were questioning, Ignis’ confident gaze spoke otherwise. The guy knew what he was talking about; his almost offhand mention of the Strife Pack earlier now painted Ignis in Gladio’s mind as someone with great familiarity and awareness of the Supernatural Community around him.

Gladio couldn’t help twisting his lips in slight distaste, his thoughts briefly returning to the argument between him and his father and his own ignorance of the world outside his territory.

“That’s right.” Gladio confirmed with a nod, stuffing his hands into his pant’s pockets as the night breeze nipped at his exposed arms. It was already late Spring, and despite the weather around these parts consistently being on the milder side, the nights tended to be cooler even with Summer around the corner. Gladio being what he was, always ran hot enough to get away with tanks and t-shirts for the most part, but now he almost found himself wishing he’d grabbed a jacket before he left.

“Fascinating.” Was all Ignis said in return, gaze focused on the path ahead as he pondered over this newly obtained information. “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting an Amicitia before now.”

Gladio laughed at that the other’s apparently genuine - albeit understated - delight. “Nah, we don’t really come this way that often.” He responded honestly.

“Well, I’m grateful that you did today.” Ignis replied kindly, and Gladio felt an easy smile come to his face in return.

Yeah, he liked this guy.

The rest of the journey was filled with innocent chatter, and Gladio was pleased to glean any small detail he could about his new friend. He was most interested in the fact that Ignis was currently attending a school that mixed Supernatural and Human, and Gladio found himself continually coming back to the topic - asking what kind of Supernaturals attended, if there were ones that were obvious, how well they integrated…

The more he talked with Ignis, the more he realized how little he knew about the Mixed community and subsequently, about the world that his family and the Caelums had worked to maintain for centuries.

Eventually, they reached their apparent destination as the sight of a small apartment complex on the edge of the city came into view.

Ignis was right. It was isolated - though not to the point of being an inconvenience to its inhabitants - and likely for good reason.

Gladio could immediately smell the different Scent Profiles of the tenants as he walked up the steps to the second floor, the long hall lined with doors, and he briefly saw Ignis smirk as he lifted his nose to catch the peculiar Scent that Gladio was already starting to associate with Ignis. The smell became even more prominent as they neared the far end of the complex, the movement of Ignis lifting his keys from his bag another sign that they were close to his unit.

“Huh, it’s nice.” Gladio remarked as he looked around, glancing at the soft accents and flowing, natural lines of architecture that made the building seem one with the well maintained gardens and forest backdrop. It certainly wasn’t completely removed from society, but it had a very disconnected yet welcoming sort of vibe - it was very well adapted to the tenants that it held.

He liked it a lot.

“Thank you. I think it serves its purpose.” Ignis replied as they neared the second to final door on the far end of the complex.

“This your place?” Gladio asked, the answer becoming obvious even before Ignis spoke.

“Indeed it is.” Ignis responded, and Gladio noticed a strange shyness take over his features as he hesitated at his doorstep. “Have you eaten yet? I realize it’s not much, but if possible, I’d like to at least provide you with dinner, as thanks for earlier.” He offered quietly, obviously unsure if he was being too forward.

Gladio smiled widely. “That’d be awesome. I’m starved.” The Alpha responded brightly, absently wondering if he came off sounding a little _too_ eager.

Not only was he basically _famished_ as he hadn’t eaten dinner yet, but Gladio was _way_ too curious for his own good - he wondered what the other’s family was like, if his parents were Magi too or if he had any siblings - to pass up on any opportunity freely given to learn more about this young man who had stolen his attention so easily.

Ignis smiled in relief, turning towards the door with jingling keys in hand. “Shall we, then?” Gladio watched as Ignis unlocked the door, and he briefly noted the small flash of shimmering light that flitted around the door handle as he pushed it open.

A protection charm around the handle. It was powerful too, judging by the heady smell of flowers and spices that lingered for a short moment before filtering away the moment Ignis stepped over the threshold.

The Werewolf blinked hard as he followed the other inside, staring as the interior lit up when Ignis flipped the lights.

The unit was quite spacious - and yet _ridiculously_ organized and _overflowing_.

There was just _so_ much! Several free hanging shelves showcasing potted plants and herbs in addition to a few floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to the brim with books and even then, the books spilled out onto the floor in towering neat stacks or spread across the low table and desks. Tables lined with charts and graphs were set off on the far end, and he could make out what he thought was a workspace filled with strange liquids and various magical tools. Charms and trinkets hung from various parts of the wall. Then there were pots and vases, random bits and bobs, crystals, precious metals and vials - it never ended - and a quick glance up at the ceiling showed that even that space was put to good use - empty metal cages fit for small birds were filled with dried sundries and bits of wood while shallow baskets held swaths of material, bones and other things that Gladio couldn’t name. However, it was one of the neatest kept homes he’d ever seen.

Anyone with little less than perfect organization skills would have failed to keep it all in order. And as Gladio walked through, it was almost funny seeing the difference between the living area, the workspace, and the kitchen - all were perfectly separated and assigned in their function.

Damn.

“Wow.” Gladio finally voiced, half subconsciously as he looked around the space. He hadn’t even had a chance to register the smells that drifted in the home - and he had to shake his head slightly to keep from the sensory overload.

He smelled - _everything_ \- but it was _nice._

“Please, make yourself at home. I’m going to go put away my things before I prepare dinner.” Ignis said pleasantly as he turned to address him, waiting for Gladio to nod his head in confirmation.

“Sure.” The Alpha said absentmindedly as he continued to look around.

He watched as Ignis made his way to the small hallway at the end of the unit, and it was with furrowed brows that he watched him make his way to what was very obviously the master bedroom -

Huh - did his parents not live here?

His curiosity spiked, and he took the opportunity to walk around the area, folding his hands behind his back to refrain from touching things out of a small fear of being cursed or poisoned from the odd charms and trinkets.

There were just _way_ too many Supernatural items lying around that held odd auras.

He took the moment to tune his senses towards the more frequented parts of the apartment, such as the couch, workspace, and other commonly used items and spaces, and eventually deduced that Ignis lived alone. Nothing indicated the presence of even a roommate around the apartment, and he was thankful that he caught no trace of the older Vampire from earlier. There were, however, definitely visitors that frequented the place - he could smell brief traces of a Human, certainly a Witch - and...another Werewolf. Their scents were faint, but still there.

Hmm.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Gladio turned around as Ignis appeared around the corner, and he noticed immediately he had switched out his more formal attire for sweatpants and a fitted shirt that fell nicely over his slim body. However, he noted with a curious tilt of his head that Ignis had kept his gloves on.

“Nah, it’s good. This place is amazing. You live alone?” Gladio asked as he casually made his way towards the kitchen as Ignis entered it.

Ignis hummed absently, “Correct. Do you have any particular food allergies I should know about? Or anything you’re craving in particular? I believe my culinary skills should be up to the task in crafting something to your liking.”

Gladio briefly noted how well the Magi had pushed aside the previous topic of his living arrangements, and deduced quickly that it was likely a sensitive subject. Absently, Gladio hoped that Ignis would grow to trust him enough to expand more on the subject eventually, as he certainly wished to spend more time with the other.

 He gave a casual shrug and entered further into the kitchen. “Nah, no food allergies. And I’m good for anything, I’m not picky.” Gladio tacked on a challenging smirk. “Surprise me.”

The Werewolf briefly wondered if he’d gone a little too far when Ignis arched a brow in response, but the following smirk showed the Magi’s amusement at Gladio’s answer. “I’ll strive not to disappoint.” Ignis replied blandly, nodding as he made his way to the fridge.

Despite himself, Gladio curiously peered over the other’s shoulder, and again shook his head at the ridiculously organized state of the contents. To Gladio’s surprise, the kitchen - all polished counters and state of the art appliances in shiny chrome with black accents - was almost jarring in the lack of magical influences in comparison to the rest of the home. The kitchen was startlingly...Human. As long as one didn’t recognize the miniature herb garden innocuously set just outside the gilded window above the sink - Gladio swore that the metal gilding looked eerily similar to the ones he’d seen placed around his own family home and even in the Citadel -  or the small tasteful wall hangings and sigils placed strategically along the walls like decorations for their _magical_ properties.

He noticed too, that despite appearing small for his age - at least in comparison to Gladio himself -  Ignis’ musculature was well developed, if not overly defined and of a leaner type. He could see the muscles move smoothly underneath the thin shirt and sweats as Ignis reached into the cupboards -

Gladio’d pegged him for the magical, bookish type - but it was obvious that he did some sort of physical activity to keep himself in such good shape.

The Magi just kept surprising him.

“You cook a lot then?” Gladio asked after a moment, forcing his thoughts away from focusing on the other’s physical aspects.

Ignis smiled to himself as he set out a small package of what looked to be meat cutlets of some kind. “I find it enjoyable. I’ve only taken up the activity seriously in the last few years, but I find it as relaxing as it is rewarding.” The young man responded with a quirk of his lips.

“Huh. Self taught then?” The Werewolf inquired further, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall to watch Ignis prepare the meat.

“Yes, I found myself picking up the hobby when I was younger, and in need of something more...mundane as it were, to take my mind off of things.” Ignis glanced wryly towards all magical paraphernalia that filled his living room and beyond.

Gladio, following Ignis’ gaze, hummed in empathetic understanding. Seemed Gladio wasn’t the only one who needed an ‘escape’.

“...Y’know, I’ve been meanin’ to ask - what _are_ you? Sorry if that’s rude - but it’s been buggin’ me. You a Druid? A Witch maybe?” Gladio asked suddenly, not wanting to overthink how comfortable he felt around the Magi despite knowing the other for hardly even an hour.

Ignis’ eyes flicked up over the rims of his glasses towards Gladio before they focused on the food once more. “Neither - and both.” He responded flippantly.

Gladio huffed in surprised amusement. “Well, that was clear. So...you like, a Mix between the two? Is it a...genetic thing? I didn’t think Magi Classes had overlap, thought it was just - you’re either a Witch, Psychic or a Druid or whatever; doesn’t matter what Class your parents are.”

He wondered if this was just another thing he was unaware of - he hadn’t thought he was _that_ ignorant, especially when it came to such common knowledge as Classes - but all his life he’d thought that you could only be _one_ type of Magi Class, like with Werewolves and Vampires - he’d never heard of both.

Ignis’ lips lifted in dry humor, though he refused to make eye contact. “My parents were completely Human, I’m afraid, so I can’t give you a clear answer on the subject. Even if they hadn’t passed away, I doubt they’d be able to offer a viable explanation.” The answer was light and straightforward enough - albeit surprising, Ignis was just so _natural_ that it hadn’t even occurred to Gladio that he might have been a Heretic, a Magi with at least one Human as a biological parent; then again it certainly explained a few things - yet Gladio couldn’t help dropping his eyes to the ground, suddenly ashamed by his insensitive prodding.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He mumbled, guilt gnawing at him.

He knew what that was like…

Losing his own mother had left him a broken mess - and even then, he’d still had his Dad and Iris with him -  he couldn’t imagine what it must have been like to lose both parents...

The Magi waved a hand in a dismissive gesture, “Speaking of guardians, do you need to check in with anyone? I’m assuming this little detour wasn’t exactly part of your schedule for the day.” Ignis spoke, his eyes bright and casual.

Again, brushing away the subject, but Gladio could understand Ignis’ reasoning better now.

“Oh - shit.” Gladio’s face scrunched up in a cringe as he realized that the Magi was _completely_ right.

He was so screwed.

“Yeah…” He sighed heavily, reaching up a hand to rub his face. “I do. Completely forgot my cell, too.”

“I see, give me just a moment.” Ignis said, turning to the sink to wash his hands. “I’ll be back shortly.” Gladio watched as the young Magi dried his hands on a towel and again rounded the corner to his room.

Gladio wondered briefly what he was planning - was he going to do that magic trick with the messenger note that he’d seen the Witches use to communicate throughout the Kingsglaive? Perhaps a small little chant? He seemed very magically inclined - and he was even going to his room - maybe he had a little charm there?

His eyes followed Ignis as he exited the hallway, returning to the kitchen. “Here.” The young man said, tossing Gladio a device.

The Werewolf blinked down at it.

Oh.

“You have a cell?” Gladio blurted, mentally kicking himself immediately afterwards as he watched Ignis’s brow furrow at the question.

“Yes...why wouldn’t I?” He responded curiously, eyeing Gladio in confusion.

Heretic. Right.

He didn’t know why that was such a hard concept to wrap his head around, it wasn’t like Heretics - a Magi with two Human parents - were some social stigma, and they weren’t exactly uncommon all things considered. And by the Astrals, it wasn’t like the Supernatural Community lived in the Dark Ages either!

“Just - you’re all...magical and stuff, and you’ve got all this stuff lying around - I thought Magi used like cool magical things -” He could feel his face turning redder as he rambled his ridiculous thoughts, and he huffed slightly in embarrassment. “Just - nevermind…” He finished, his head bowing low to hide the flush in his cheeks.

Gods. Why was he such an idiot.

He refused to acknowledge the small chuckle that Ignis attempted to stifle, and his hands flew over the screen of the device as he typed in the memorized number.

He stepped out of the kitchen as he made his way towards the living area, pacing the ground slowly as he waited for his father to pick up.

_“Hello?”_

Gladio internally cringed - it wasn’t obvious - but he could sense a frustration in his father’s tone as he answered.

“Hey, Dad. It’s me.” Gladio said tentatively, bracing himself for the response.

_“Gladiolus Amicitia - where in the Astrals names have you been - I and the guard have been searching for you for hours!”_

He cringed at the loud and harsh tone, and he made sure to keep his back turned to Ignis as he quietly answered. “I know, Dad. Sorry. I had to help someone. I can explain when I get back.”

 _“You owe me more than an explanation, Gladiolus. Tell me where you are_ this instant.” Clarus demanded, and Gladio bit his lower lip as he turned to see Ignis making his way towards him, in his outstretched hand he held a small slip of paper -

With his address.

Damn - had he overheard?

“It’s uh…” Gladio mumbled the address as he nodded to Ignis in thanks, and after he cringed one more time at the severe words and promises of a long talk that night, heended the call. Gladio couldn’t help letting his shoulders slump with a sigh as he pondered over what kind of punishment he’d receive.

“I feel like this is my fault.” Ignis said, approaching him from behind with a guilty look.

“Nah - don’t worry ‘bout it. I was already in deep shit before I found you, kinda...uh...left home without permission.” Gladio answered sheepishly, sighing once more before he turned to hand Ignis his phone back. “But can’t say I regret anything - ‘specially since I got to meet you.” He hadn’t meant it to be more than a kind thing said between new friends, but the tone that laced his voice was oddly...intimate - and it obviously resounded with Ignis as he could see the tips of the boy’s ears turn a light pink.

_Astrals._

Ignis awkwardly cleared his throat after a long pause and Gladio hoped that his face wasn’t as heated as it felt. “I can honestly say the feeling’s mutual...despite being accosted by a Vampire, all things considered.” The Magi’s voice was laced with such dry amusement that Gladio couldn’t help the bark of surprised laughter, the awkward air dissipating like ash on the wind. Ignis’ lips tilted up in a satisfied manner as he tucked away his cell, turning on his feet as he headed back towards the kitchen. “I’m assuming that someone will be along shortly to pick you up - so allow me to send this home with you, then.”

Gladio nodded with a small murmur of thanks as the other disappeared, taking a moment to suck in a breath and push his instant disappointment aside.

He wished he had been able to have more time to eat and talk with Ignis, but if he wanted to live and see the light of day tomorrow, he’d better just accept the fact that he’d be on his way home soon.

~

It wasn’t long before Jared had showed up - though the older Werewolf was as kind and understanding as usual, Gladio could see his slightly disappointed expression from where he waited in front of the complex next to the idling car. He had given the old man a wave of acknowledgement, and with that Gladio took a last moment to thank Ignis for everything as he stepped outside.

“Please, I do believe it’s supposed to be the other way around,” Ignis replied with an exasperated huff while handing Gladio the neatly packaged meat skewers. “I hope these will be to your liking, I cannot thank you enough for your assistance today. I’m truly grateful we met.”

“Me too. Really.” Gladio grinned with a brief flash of teeth. “Hey, can I get your number? Ya know - in case anything ever happens again - you can always call me.” His heart beat oddly, though he had made sure that he kept his tone casual to avoid another awkward moment.

Gladio just hoped he was successful.

Ignis’ eyebrows rose, but a small and genuine smile immediately came to his lips. “Of course. Hold on just a moment.” With that, the Magi disappeared inside his home and Gladio let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

Ignis returned quickly with pen and paper, and Gladio furrowed his brow in confusion as the other handed the blank slip to him along with the pen.

“Write your number down.” Ignis instructed, and Gladio briefly detected a small hint of a mischief in his tone as he spoke.

“Uh, sure.” He replied skeptically, jotting down the digits as he wondered why Ignis hadn’t just used his phone instead. Gladio handed him back the small sheet, and Ignis took it with a nod of thanks, quickly scribbling down something onto the sheet himself.

Gladio watched in fascination as the young man folded the note several times - whispering a flow of foreign, lilting words under his breath as he did so - the paper flashing gold with each crease till Ignis held the paper, no bigger than a quarter, in the center of his palm. Then, without another word, he lightly tossed it into the air between them.

Gladio gaped when, with a snap of his fingers - the piece of paper abruptly unraveled like a piece of silk before dissolving in a burst of flame.

“That ‘magical’ enough for you?”

With a jolt, Gladio - who admittedly had been staring at the empty air where the paper note had been a second ago - locked eyes with Ignis who looked far too pleased. The Werewolf felt his lips twitch despite himself when the Magi openly chuckled.

“Tsch...show off.” The Werewolf huffed with a grin.

“If I recall correctly, it was you who wished to see the ‘cool magical thing’”. Ignis’s eyes flashed in a cheeky smirk.

Gladio laughed at the retort, shaking his head in slight amazement.

Yeah. He _really_ liked this guy.

“Thanks, Ignis.” He said genuinely, eyes twinkling in delight.

“Again, it is I who should thank you.” Ignis remarked with an incline of his head, “But, I shouldn’t keep you any longer, your ride is waiting.” Gladio turned to look at Jared’s car humming softly in the parking below, and he nodded his head once as he turned to leave.

“Night, Ignis - I’ll talk to you later, kay?” The Werewolf waved as he reluctantly stepped back.

“I look forward to it. Goodnight, Gladio.”

Gladio nodded with a smile before he fully turned away, marching confidently down the stairs as he marveled over the strange evening. He was simply far too thrilled with having met someone as fascinating and enjoyable as Ignis - even though he’d be dealing with the repercussions of his little field trip back home for some time - for even his impending punishment to fully drag down his good spirits. He couldn’t help the sharp grin that crossed his face as he settled down in the car seat, unable to regret a single thing - grounding be damned.

Afterall, he had dinner and a new number to try out when he got home.

 

* * *

 

  _ **Anecdotes:** _

 

**MAGICAL FOLK (Magi)**

Humans able to perform unusual, inhuman or scientifically impossible acts that can affect individuals or specific group of subjects with short or long lasting effects by the use of magic. While not exactly unheard of, it is extremely rare for Magical Folk to be born to Humans, whereas the opposite can also be said to be true of Magical Folk giving birth to a Human. Magical Folk are commonly referred to as “Magi”, which is a more polite and proper term of address if one does not know the Magi’s Class or background.

Classes for Magical Folk are harder to determine as there is some blurring of what defines each one, but a good base to go off of is their main magical Talent or Medium. Class types are also constantly shifting to accommodate new discoveries and talents. The basic Class types are:

  * ****Witch (Male or Female)****


      * Medium/s: Familiar/s, Magical tools
      * Talent/s: Charms, Healing, Hexes
      * Group: Coven


  * ****Warlock (Male or Female)****


      * Medium/s: Familiar/s, Magical tools
      * Talent/s: Curses/Curse Breaking, Transfiguration, Conjuration
      * Group: Circle


  * ****Druid (Male or Female)****


      * Medium/s: Staff, Totems
      * Talent/s: Elemental Magic, Potions, Invocation (Nature Spirits)
      * Group: Cabal


  * ****Sorcerer (Male or Female)****


      * Medium/s: Staff, Tomes
      * Talent/s: Alchemy, Rituals, Runes/Glyphs
      * Group: Division


  * ****Psychic (Male or Female)****


    * Medium/s: Magical tools
    * Talent/s: Exorcism (Spirits/Ghosts), Divination, Astral Projection
    * Group: Guild



**Scent Profile:** A term used by the Supernatural Community in reference to another being's’ “base” Scent, which reveals What exactly a being is. Additional scents vary between each individual, but the Scent Profile for each race can typically be said to be the same for all individuals. “Scenting” is the general term used when checking an individual’s Scent Profile. (Humans have none, so they are not included in this list).

    * **Hunters:** Gunpowder/Oil/Metal


  * ****Argentum:** \+ “Silver”**


    * **Vampires:** “Musty/Stale/Copper”


  * ****Lucis Caelum:** \+ ”Pine/Mint”**


    * **Werewolves:** “Musk/Warmth”


  * ****Amicitia:** \+ “Ash/Smoke”**


  * **Magical Folk (Varies depending on Class):** “Floral(Witch)/Ozone(Warlock)/Earthy(Druid)/Rain(Sorcerer)/Incense(Psychic)”


  * **\- Nox Fleuret:** \+ ”Cloves/Honey”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: BUAHAHA - GLADNIS FOR THE WINNNNNNNN!! *DANCES* Those two are so precious, and we know you guys may have lots of questions in regards to...the...unanswered questions, but fear not - THEY SHALL BE ANSWERED IN DUE TIME! Actually, next chapter should really help with that mueheh :P
> 
> Kia: *Points* What she said. ;) Anyway, again, THANKS ALL FOR THE LOVE, COMMENTS AND SUPPORT! Next update will be relatively soon, and apologies to those reading “In Another Time”, things are still a bit hectic on our ends unfortunately. :P Either way, WE APPRECIATE YOUR PATIENCE! *BOWS* Oh, also! Since The Witching Hour has a rather complicated and in-depth world, we’re going to include little ‘anecdotes’ on certain subjects for you guys, which will hopefully make things easier to understand/envision. Of course, the information is watered down a little, cause, yeah, there’s a LOT, and we don’t want any spoilers. ;)
> 
> Gem: VERY TRUE, DEAREST! Just take a look at them and hopefully it’ll clear up any misunderstandings about the world building - and of course you can leave your questions in the comments too! We’ll try to answer those without giving too much away if it has to deal with the world-building. ;) THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN FOR READING! Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter’s filled with good stuff hehe, so we hope you’ll stay tuned! :D :D :D


	3. The Vampire Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: *Slams open door* HEYYOOOO!! *two-fingered salute* How’s everyone doing out there? GOOD? GOOD! LSKJFDLSKDFSK - Okay, not gonna lie - SUPER excited about this chapter. Really informative - but full of SUPER important stuff hehee. Also, REALLY amazing responses from you guys so far! Kia and I are just DELIGHTED that you’re liking this so far! :D :D :D 
> 
> Kia: *Slides in behind Gem* EXACTLY what Gem said about this chap! SUPER excited for this, and like HOLY SCHMOLY IT’S INFORMATIVE, LOL so, uuuuh, yeaaaah, bear with us. :P But in any case, TOTALLY BLOWN AWAY BY THE RESPONSES BY YOU GUYS! SOOOOOO VERY HONORED! XD But without further ado, let’s get this chap started~ :D

* * *

 

**Gladiolus: 19**

**Ignis: 18**

**Noctis: 16**

**Prompto: 16**

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto paced nervously around his apartment, switching between twisting his fingers into knots and crossing his arms over his chest with hunched shoulders as he continuously threw glances towards his front door. After what must have been at least an hour of pacing, Prompto finally threw up his hands with a sigh, internally cursing himself for his own weakness.

There was no harm in just _asking._

It was about a week after he moved in - and the end of the month.

\- Which meant rent was due - or - wait, was that how it worked? Prompto groaned loudly.

And _that_ was the problem - Prompto didn’t _know._ He’d never _had_ to pay rent, or even _knew_ anyone who _did_!

The Argentum Household had occupied the same property for generations and owned several acres to boot where the rest of the Coterie who weren’t part of the immediate House lived in their HQ that doubled as the barracks. Room and board was automatically included once you were Initiated into the Coterie, and that custom was pretty standard for even the smallest of Coteries. Let it be said that Hunting, while more often than not was a thankless, lethal career path, the Hunter Community took care of their own - and most Coterie’s made sure to form a Contract with at least one talented Magi as well, for support.

The only thing Hunters had to worry about material wise was their own personal equipment and belongings, if that!

Prompto bit his nail in frustration as he continued to pace. Of course, Prompto immediately thought about asking Cor, but the Marshal had already done _so much_ that Prompto just, didn’t want to keep bothering the man.

Despite being Hunters, the Argentums were almost as bad as some Supernaturals when it came to their ‘isolationist’ ways, though they certainly knew enough to get by without drawing attention to themselves when they needed to do undercover work. Prompto unfortunately had left before they’d covered certain subjects - such as how to live on your own - and, honestly? He’d been more concerned with _getting out alive_ than learning how exactly he’d survive if - _when_ \- he escaped. Cor had been a literal Godsend, and was the sole reason Prompto was still alive and well. The Marshal had said that he’d take care of everything - but that didn’t mean that Prompto should remain completely useless and ignorant on his own living situation. He didn’t think his conscious could take it, and honestly, he wanted to become independant. Letting Cor handle everything for him would be almost as if he was still living under his Household - if admittedly _much_ better.

The only problem was that he could not get over his anxiety - the idea of confronting a person who was basically the male version of Shiva, in addition to being _so_ much more capable and smooth than Prompto - was nerve wracking on several levels. And since Prompto was being honest, Ignis wasn’t even really the main source of his nervousness - _it was his Werewolf roommate_.

So far, he’d been able to get a pretty good sense of what his neighbors’ schedules were like - and the Alpha was usually gone at this time, however, there were also times that he randomly came back, and Prompto wasn’t keen on getting caught knocking on their door as Gladio returned home - _or_ when Gladio was _already_ home - for that matter.

Dammit.

He’d tried approaching Ignis when he saw him leave as well, but he found himself chickening out at the last second. It was a mix of nervousness at sounding immature and ridiculous at asking what was likely a very obvious question - with the added fear of getting caught by Gladio.

Prompto groaned as he ran his hands down his face.

No...he had to do this at some point - or Ignis would come knocking at his door, demanding rent - or worse - demanding he move out.

Sucking in a deep breath, Prompto whipped open his door and stepped out. He felt a bit of his anxiety lessen as he looked on at the beautiful scenery that surrounded the complex. A light summer breeze rushed through the trees and over the flowerbeds, sending up a whirl of leaves and petals that mixed quite beautifully with the faint traces of the Auras that floated about.

It should have made him nervous to be in so deep with a Mixed community, but he hadn’t had an ounce of trouble yet. The most he had gotten so far was a few curious glances his way, but other than that, his first meeting with Gladio had been the most threatened he’d felt thus far.

He’d thought perhaps that he might have even been caught by now - as Prompto was well aware that Supernaturals were more perceptive than he’d previously given them credit for. He’d been ridiculously and likely unreasonably fearful that a Psychic might read his mind and figure out who he was - but he was beginning to understand that the fear that he felt was likely instilled in him from his days as a Hunter

So far, none of that had come to light - and the tenants had been pleasant and polite.

He brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he returned his thoughts to his current task. With a breath he turned to face his neighbor's door, swallowing down sudden anxiety.

He sighed.

_Knock, knock, knock_

He lowered his fist as he waited, bouncing on his feet as he looked around self-consciously.

He tried to mentally prepared himself for whoever would answer the door, but soon felt his nerves return with a vengeance.

_Please let Gladio be out. Please let Gladio be out._

He’d be okay if it was Ignis. He just...had to make sure not to stare too obviously at the man’s ridiculously handsome face as he asked his question.

 _Please let Gladio be out._ Please _let Gladio be out._

If it _was_ Gladio who answered the door, he’d just need to innocently ask to see the landlord, clearly stating his business as purely professional, tenant to landlord. ...And hope that the Werewolf gave him a chance to speak in the first place before crushing him into itty bitty pieces.

 _...By the Six, I can’t do this_.

Prompto stepped back just as the door opened, coming to an awkward halt that knocked him partially off-balance and stared dumbly at the person who answered the door.

_Oh - Gods._

A young man - pale face framed by black hair with eyes of a deep, pure blue - peered at him with a sort of bored curiosity that slowly shifted into a wary frown as Prompto continued to stare silently.

That...was not who he was expecting...

“Uh...can I help you, or something?” The young man voiced awkwardly into the tense silence.

Prompto visibly shook his head, blinking himself out of his stupor the moment the young man spoke.

“Oh...uh - sorry. I wasn’t expecting... - um - I’m - I’m looking for Ignis?” Prompto stammered, both confusion and nervousness overwhelming his ability to formulate a proper sentence.

Despite his flustered mental state, Prompto found the well-trained Hunter part of his mind pointing out that the young man was in fact, a Vampire. The unnaturally pale skin and vibrant irises were mere afterthoughts compared to the cold blue Aura that rose from the Vampire’s shoulders in lazy swirls, making it feel like Prompto had just stepped into a blizzard. In another part of his mind - the one that was just _Prompto_ and _still a teenager_ \- he slowly felt what little confidence he had vanish in the face of yet _another_ unfairly handsome stranger.

Why were there so many attractive people living here!?

“Why?” The Vampire asked in return, and Prompto noted with a strange sense of caution that the Supernatural was regarding him with slightly narrowed eyes, and the blond subconsciously tensed his muscles.

Dark, silky bangs fell to the side as the Vampire tilted his head, lips thinning as he waited for an answer - and Prompto? Prompto’s mind decided it was a good time to realize that the two of them were of similar height, that the Vampire was physically fit beneath the loose black t-shirt and shorts, that he could probably deadlift 300 pounds easily and sprint at 40-50 mph unassisted. Also, it was _highly_ likely that Prompto was standing in front of a Royal, the dark ultramarine color and icy temperature clear indicators of the Vampire Class second only to Elders -

_Crap._

He needed to stop thinking like a Hunter.

“Who is it, Noct?”

Prompto’s eyes flew up over the Vampire’s shoulder, and he watched with a contradictory sense of relief as Ignis appeared from behind the other, the Magi’s expression openly curious as he absently tucked some loose strands of hair behind his ear.

Ignis’ lips tilted up in a brief smile once his green eyes landed on Prompto standing at the door. “Prompto, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? Nothing troublesome I hope.” he greeted pleasantly while the Vampire - Noct - widened the door so that Ignis could step up beside him. “Noct, this is Prompto; my newest neighbor and tenant.”

Any trace of wariness that the Vampire had displayed before disappeared, and his large eyes blinked up at Prompto again before he let a sheepish smile come to his lips. “Oh, sorry. Name’s Noctis, but Noct works too. I’m Ignis’ - er - friend. Nice to meet you.” Noct moved to offer a hand, but Prompto found himself stepping forward first with his hand out, unconsciously making an effort to keep it out of the rays of the sun. However, he noticed with a slight quirk of his eyebrows that Noctis paid little attention to the possible danger as he reached for Prompto’s hand without hesitation.

“N-nice to meet you, too.” Prompto said with a smile, releasing the chilly hand from his grasp.

“If you have a moment, why don’t you come in, Prompto. I was just about to put on a pot of coffee.” Prompto watched as long hair spilled around a lithe shoulder as Ignis turned to move into the apartment, the oddly masked Aura following him inside. Noct watched after him for a moment before he turned to Prompto and shrugged in a “what can you do?” gesture, before stepping out of the way for the blond to enter the home.

Prompto’s anxiety rose as he glanced between Noct’s gaze and the open doorway.

Should he go in? Was it _smart_ to go in?

He hesitated for only a moment before stepping forward. He’d spent his entire _life_ following his Hunter training, and though he’d taken his first step in following his heart only last year, he planned to stick to what his _heart_ felt was right instead of his head.

Besides, embarrassment notwithstanding with all his fumbling, he didn’t want to make himself out to be _rude_ on top of it all.

Tossing a grateful nod in Noct’s direction, Prompto stepped into the apartment, shivering a small bit as he was forced to pass through the Vampire’s chilly Aura to enter.

Momentarily distracted by the full-body shiver and the sense of frost in the back of his throat, Prompto didn’t notice the amount of magical Auras till they smacked him in the face like a physical wall. The apartment was...overwhelming and relaxing all at once. It smelled faintly of spices, flowers, and books while practically vibrating with life and _magic._ Prompto had been in magical shops and other such places - one particular set of ruins that had gone deep underground with sliding passages immediately came to mind - that couldn’t even compare to the vision in front of him. Despite the obvious signs of people living there - he could see textbooks of all sorts lying on the small coffee table in the center of the living room, several pairs of footwear placed neatly by the door and a dark leather coat hanging over the back of a chair - there was an almost, _otherworldly_ feel to the place. And in contradiction to _that_ , it was remarkably homey.

“How do you take your coffee Prompto?” Ignis asked, drawing Prompto’s eyes away from his surroundings, “I’d hazard cream and sugar is alright? Or if you’re feeling a bit adventurous, maybe a splash of vanilla?”

Prompto blinked dumbly as he tried to think of a response.

“Er…” His mouth opened, but he snapped it shut when Noct snorted as he came up beside him.

“Word of advice? Never question Ignis when it comes to coffee. Or food or anything else for that matter.” Noct sent the Magi a sly smile, “Don’t give him the satisfaction of saying ‘I told you so’.”

Prompto turned his head away so the other two couldn’t see his amused grin when Ignis huffed in mock annoyance, “As if I’d ever say something like that.”

“No, but you’re totally thinking it.”

Prompto openly chuckled as Ignis let out a long sigh with a fond smile, “Quite.”

Prompto was starting to get light headed with how often his mind was sent spinning - and that wasn’t to say anything about the apartment’s inhabitants - but everything, and everyone, was just so... _different_ than he imagined. It was like he was seeing a completely different world - which, actually, was pretty accurate now that he thought about it. His curious violet-blue eyes wandered around the setting, sparing only a few moments to linger on the library’s worth of books lining the walls and floors, the plethora of plant life, magical tools and ingredients before jumping to the next thing.

He briefly wondered where Gladio was at the moment as his eyes landed on what could only be the Werewolf’s clothes - they were a few sizes too big to be Ignis’ - set out to be ironed on an ironing board in the far corner. Prompto watched as Ignis made his way into the kitchen, casting a glance over his shoulder as he regarded the two that followed. “I’ll have coffee ready in a moment. Why don’t you two have a seat in the meantime.”

“Sure.” Noct said, gesturing with a hand towards the living area as the two made their way towards the two large sofas set adjacent from each other in the center. Prompto briefly wondered, as he took a seat opposite the Vampire, if the apartment itself was magical, ‘cause it shouldn’t have been physically possible to fit _so much stuff_ \- let alone the several pieces of furniture - into the place! Even as the thought crossed his mind, Prompto’s eyes landed on a _long_ desk settled along the wall just a little behind and to the right of him. Stacked in an orderly fashion - in contrast to the trailing sweep of vines and flowers hanging from above like a natural canopy -  seemed to be various reports and letters, and he had to consciously resist his innate curiosity and Hunter inclination to lean over and look when he recognized several very familiar Family Crests.

That was none of his business; he’d given up the Hunter life.

Prompto and Noct had no sooner sat down, than Ignis entered the room with a small tray carrying three mugs of coffee and a plate full of round-looking pastries. The smooth and confident way the Magi moved as he set each mug down on the coffee table - followed swiftly by the pastries - without even a _clink_ of glass meeting wood made Prompto stare.

“May I inquire as to what brings you by, Prompto?” Ignis asked as he set the tray off to the side before taking a seat next to Noct, who was already reaching for his mug before the Magi had fully set it down. Prompto watched in slight curiosity as the Vampire plucked forth a small vial that had been discreetly - actually, Prompto hadn’t even noticed it, when had _that_ gotten there?! - set near his mug, unscrewing the cap and swiftly downing the contents.

Huh.

“Oh, uh…” Prompto was momentarily distracted by the image of the slender neck bobbing as the Vampire swallowed the potion, but he shook himself out of it as he turned to address Ignis. “I just - I just had a question about rent and stuff.” Prompto answered, tentatively reaching for the mug set in front of him and lifting it up to sniff at it curiously.

It smelled _awesome_.

“Of course.” Ignis lifted his own mug to his lips, eyeing Prompto curiously over the rim as he waited for the blond to continue.

“Uh, so...how should I pay you? Sorry - I just - I don’t really know how this works…” Prompto admitted, his cheeks flushing slightly as he felt Noct’s eyes on him.

“No need to apologize, Prompto. I appreciate you taking the time and effort to ask.” Ignis said sincerely with a kind smile. “Your rent has been taken care of for now, however, tenants may choose to drop off a check or gil - whatever is their preference - in my dropbox on the first floor - or I will accept payment in person. Letters are sent to the tenants a week in advance as a courtesy reminder with information regarding the due date as well as the total amount for the month.”

Prompto listened carefully as Ignis spoke, nodding at all the appropriate points, and leaning back into the couch a bit when he finished. “Got it...okay.” Prompto said with a nod, staring blankly off to the side as he absorbed everything.

His rent was taken care of? Cor had done that for him?

"You’re kinda young to be living on your own, aren’t you?” Noct suddenly spoke up, and again Prompto was caught off guard by the entrancing beauty of the Vampire’s face as he turned to address him. He also noticed the fact that Noct was now drinking from his mug -

Oh.

That’s what the potion had been for. Vampires - aside from Elders - couldn’t eat or drink normal food, their bodies physically unable to digest it. At least, not without some help. Prompto vaguely remembered hearing some of his Coterie discussing how Vampires were getting harder to distinguish based on physical appearances and actions without some form of Sense or magical tool. The new line of potions that had suddenly appeared among the Supernatural Community were thankfully - depending on who you asked at least - limited in supply, and while for the most part, foolproof, the effects only lasted for several hours. Still, it had caused quite a commotion amongst Hunters and Supernatural beings alike.

Prompto shook himself out of his thoughts as he concentrated on the question that had been asked.

...What was it again?

He ended up flushing a bit, even as he remembered. “Heh, maybe. It’s definitely different, living by myself. I don’t mind, though.” He said honestly, sipping at the hot drink.

Damn, that was really good coffee.

“While we’re on the subject, how are you settling in? If I recall, you’re not originally from Insomnia, correct?” Ignis asked, genuine curiosity brightening his green eyes. “It’s not too different I hope.”

“Oh, yeah! Insomnia’s really cool!” Prompto answered eagerly. “This place is amazing. And there’s a whole bunch of shops here and IU’s so close - it’s awesome.”

“I’m thrilled to hear that.” A smile tipped Ignis’ lips as he leaned back into the cushions.

It really was a perfect setup for Prompto. Rent was hardly anything to blink at, and now that Cor had taken care of it for the next few months, Prompto was confident that he’d manage to find a job in the meantime. He had to pay Cor back for all his help and generosity.

Speaking of generosity...

“I know this is a little late, but thanks for these.” Prompto said after a beat of silence, lifting up his wrist to showcase the leather bracelets he currently wore - and really, hadn’t removed since receiving them. “These are really nice - I mean - like _absurdly_ nice, quality-wise.” Prompto gestured to the little charms studded on his bracelets, gently running a finger over the leather material. “This brand’s super famous and hard to get. I don’t know why you’d give this to me. You could sell it for a fortune.” Prompto smiled up at Ignis, but blinked in confusion as Noct started chuckling and cast knowing glances in Ignis’ direction.

Ignis coughed lightly. “Please, I assure you, it’s of little consequence. I’m just pleased you like -”

“-T’yeah right.” Noct interrupted, nudging Ignis with his arm. “Those things are as priceless as the person who made them.” Noct jabbed a thumb in the Magi’s direction. “He’s only the most sought after Magi in the entire community of Magical Folk.” The Vampire smirked at the companion next to him.  

Ignis’ gaze turned towards the ceiling as if asking for patience. “That’s not even remotely true, Noctis.”

The Vampire snorted loudly - drawing a disapproving look from the Magi - before speaking in the dryest tone possible. “ _Right_. Why don’t you try telling that to the hordes of people that come snooping around for even the smallest bit of information on you? Or the constant, _mountain_ of requests for more stuff that the Nox Fleurets receive all the time?” The Vampire nudged the scowling Magi with a cheeky grin. “Face it Specs, you’re famous - or maybe _in_ famous is more accurate.”

“Wait a second -” Prompto waved a hand back and forth as he leaned forward - suddenly connecting the dots. “Did _you_ _make_ these?” He asked, wide violet-blue eyes staring openly at the Magi who was clearly becoming a bit flustered at the attention from all sides.

A gloved hand reached up to adjust his glasses, avoiding eye contact for a moment as he spoke. “It’s not nearly as impressive as _some_ people make it out to be.” He responded dryly, throwing a half-hearted glare in Noct’s direction as the Vampire openly scoffed. “But yes, you are correct.”

Prompto blinked at the Magi, jaw unhinged in open amazement.

If what they were saying was true - and Prompto saw no reason _not_ to believe them - that meant he was staring directly at one of the most - if not _the_ most - famed Magi in the entirety of the Supernatural community: _The_ Sage Heretic.

By the Six, Prompto could practically feel his soul leave his body at this unexpected revelation.

He had lost count the number of times the Argentum’s had attempted to contact or locate the Sage Heretic in the last decade. That wasn’t mentioning the expeditions that had been set forth to obtain the magical charms, potions, tools, and _much_ more that he created. He was a legend among Hunters and Supernatural beings alike; both for his magical talents and for the mystery of his unknown Class - leaving those who wished to seek him out at a loss, as there was a large population of Magical Folk in comparison to other Supernatural beings. It was probably _due_ to the fact that so many people sought him out, that the Sage Heretic had remained anonymous for so many years. Prompto had always assumed that the elusive Magi to be some old geezer, and probably a lot of other people had too, cause who would ever think someone so _young_ , could produce such powerful and innovative products.

And now, Prompto had him for a _landlord_. The blond was honest enough to admit that he was more than a bit starstruck as his gaze fell down to his bracelet covered wrists, and then back to their creator.

“Uh, _wow_.” Was all Prompto was able to say after a pause, and he heard Ignis audibly sigh when Noct chuckled again.

“My apparent popularity aside, it’s not something I like to broadcast to others.” Prompto swallowed heavily as Ignis sipped at his drink calmly with eyes closed, “If you’d be so kind as to keep this knowledge to yourself for the time being, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

Prompto nodded rapidly, noting as Noct’s easy grin was replaced with a serious frown and those blue eyes focused on him with a cold look that spoke volumes. Gone was the friendly young man, and in his place sat a Royal Vampire who could and _would_ protect those he considered his own. Prompto shivered, a quarter out of fear, and the rest in awe.

Ignis leaned forward with a sigh, setting his empty mug down on the table silently. “In any case, those bracelets should serve their purpose. You haven’t had any trouble with any of the tenants have you?”

“Yeah - no trouble at all.” Prompto replied honestly, staring down at the accessories on his wrist.

“That is heartening to hear.” Ignis remarked with a small sigh of relief as he leaned back once more with legs crossed. “It is unfortunate that the history related to your Scent Profile is so...notorious. No matter one’s family or origin, neither one defines who you are as a person or your own strength of character and morals.” Ignis continued calmly, and Prompto could see Noct’s brows visibly furrow as the Vampire glanced between them.

Prompto felt his own brows dip down in confusion at the unfamiliar terminology.

... _a scent_ what _?_

“Er, sorry but, uh...” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “What’s a scent profile?”

Ignis blinked at him for a moment, before he bowed his head in apparent realization. “Ah...I see you didn’t know, then.” The Magi pushed up his glasses with his forefinger. “Allow me to explain. Scent Profiles are similar to what you would define as our “Sixth Sense”. Each Supernatural Class is born with a specific “scent”. We refer to this as a “Scent Profile”. These Profiles allow beings of the Supernatural community to ascertain one’s Class; be it a Witch, Werewolf, Druid, and so forth. They are as unique as they are obvious. It is unknown why each Supernatural Class varies from Scent to Scent, but there are multiple theories on the matter. I won’t bore you with the exact details, but the most commonly accepted theory is “exposure”. For example, Druids, who dally in the art of potions and nature on a daily basis, tend to smell of “earth”. Vampires tend to smell of copper or rust, and Werewolves, well,” Ignis’ lips quirked up in amusement, “Let’s just say they tend to take after their four-legged counterparts more often than not when wet. Now, in the same way that each Class holds a different Scent Profile, so too, do Hunters have a particular Scent associated with them.”

Ignis tapped a finger against the side of his nose, “I’m sure you’re quite familiar with the smell of gunpowder, oil and the other various scents that come from handling weaponry and magical items. Even to a normal human’s sense of smell, such things are noticeable if one is trained, however to a Supernatural being, you might as well have set off a Starshell at midnight.” The Magi cast a glance at Prompto over the rim of his glasses. “A Scent Profile is not something that can be washed away, as it _exudes_ from your very being. And suffice to say Prompto, your particular heritage is rather, _distinct_ amongst the Coteries.”

Prompto could barely comprehend what he was hearing.

A “Scent Profile”? He’d never heard of such a thing. He’d always assumed that Supernatural beings were given a “Sixth Sense” as he was. One of the drawbacks of a Sixth Sense was that it heavily relied on one’s vision - if it wasn’t in front of you, chances were you were going to miss it - so, the idea that Supernatural beings relied on _smell_ instead of _sight_ certainly explained  some things.

They could literally _smell_ Hunters coming.

And…

Prompto fell back with a blank look on his face, a hand unconsciously fiddling with one of the bracelets on his wrist.

Ignis had said “heritage”. It was something of a “well-known secret” that the Argentum Bloodline was powerful; not only for their abnormally heightened Sense and E.A. but due to the very blood that ran through their veins. “Cursed Blood” his father had called it once. “Poison” at another. Verstael - Prompto thanked the Gods that his father was not an actual Descendant, having married into the Argentums - had many theories about the poisonous blood that all Argentum Descendants had, but the man truly only cared about the applications of such a readily available substance that was the equivalent, if not _more poisonous_ than silver. Prompto could only wonder what his blood smelled like to Supernatural beings, and how it further separated him from other Hunters’. The way Ignis made it sound, it was _obvious_ that Prompto was an Argentum.

Boy, what Verstael wouldn’t give to hear about this.

...Huh, was _this_ the reason for Gladio’s aggressiveness before? But if that was true, why hadn’t any of the other tenants reacted?

“Wait - Coterie?” The Vampire finally interrupted, breaking Prompto from his thoughts to watch Noct’s eyes flick back and forth between Ignis and the blond warily. “He’s a Hunter? I thought he was a Civilian.”

Prompto’s pursed his lips in wary confusion, before his eyes dropped to the bracelets his fingers were fiddling with unconsciously as his mind caught on.

Ah. “Serve their purpose” indeed. That made _a lot_ more sense. Prompto hadn’t been badgered thus far because his Scent had been disguised by the charm. Without it, he likely just smelled like a regular Civilian.

Lucky him.

“ _Ex-_ Hunter, actually.” Prompto corrected, perhaps a bit too forcefully judging from the way Noct’s eyebrows rose at the tone. “I recently left my Coterie…” Prompto’s eyes fell to the ground, his thoughts becoming distant as he realized that that had only been a _week_ ago.

“And now he’s a Civilian going about his daily life just like anyone else.” Ignis finished smoothly, throwing the Vampire a half-lidded look, “The life of a Hunter is not for everyone. It would be a disservice to judge him on Scent Profile alone, which I’m sure you can relate to Noctis, and so I provided what little assistance I could.”

Noctis hummed noncommittally as he took a sip from his mug, blue eyes thoughtful as he stared off to the side.

Prompto on the other hand could only hope that what Ignis said would hold true...He didn’t want to imagine the possibility of of his Coterie coming after him.

He sucked in a breath and nodded to them. “Yup. That’s all behind me now. Onto bigger and better things.” He flashed an easy smile at them, and he noticed Ignis give a small nod in acknowledgement.

“Very good.” Ignis said pleasantly. His eyes flashed up to the clock above them, however, and he calmly regarded the other two. “Apologies, but you’ll have to excuse me. I’m still technically on the clock, and there are a few things that I must finish before the day is up.” Prompto watched as he stood to his feet, and he was about to follow suit, when Ignis held a hand up. “Feel free to stay as long as you like, Prompto. There are more desserts and coffee in the kitchen. I’ll be in the other room if you have need of me.”

“Oh, okay…” Prompto replied, watching as Ignis gave him a nod before he turned and wandered into a room that the blond hadn’t noticed before - the door and frame covered in engraved sigils that glowed faintly in his Senses - which Prompto assumed was the Magi’s second workspace.

Silence.

Any question that Prompto had thought of before vanished in light of the awkward silence that fell around the two. It came to a point where it was nearly unbearable, and Prompto nearly stood to his feet to excuse himself as well, but Noct’s voice suddenly stopped him.

“So...you go to IU?” Noct asked, and Prompto noticed with slight curiosity that his fingers were fidgeting with the mug in his hands.

So Prompto wasn’t the only one who thought this was awkward.

“Oh, uh - no - not until I finish high school.” The blond responded a bit sheepishly. “Still got a couple years of that left…but I do hope to go there after.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. You’re, what...15?” Noct asked leaning forward slightly in interest.

“16.”

Noct grinned. “Me too.”

Prompto returned the smile with one of his own, a small spark of hope lighting in his chest at the seemingly small connection. He’d never had any friends growing up, and everyone he’d interacted with on a regular basis was older. Meeting people close to his age was a nice change, and it seemed Noct was similar, not counting Ignis.

“Which high school do you go to?” Noct continued, sitting up straighter in his seat as he listened.

Prompto blinked at that.

“Oh - actually - I don’t really _go_ to a high school. I was tutored by my Coterie up until now...I’m going to be taking online classes to get my diploma.”

“I can relate to that.” Noct said with a small sigh. “I’ve been tutored my whole life, too.”

Prompto nodded, a small bit disappointed that he wasn’t able to indulge his new friend with details about high school - which was likely what he had wanted to hear.

“I’d heard that most Coteries have their younger members attend normal schools backed by the Hunting Community, till they’re ready for Initiation or whatever. I’m surprised yours didn’t.” Noct stated, taking a sip from the mug before he reached for a dessert at the table.

“Yeah, well…” Prompto let out a strained chuckle. “I was the youngest member, and the Head thought it a waste of time to send me to a regular school when I could be tutored instead…” He trailed off, not necessarily wanting to continue on the topic.

He wasn’t _lying_ , exactly. The Argentum Household thought themselves to be the best of the best - and unfortunately they weren’t exactly wrong - and as far as Prompto knew, it was something of a heavily enforced tradition that all descendants were trained from a young age in the ways of Hunting. A standard education just wouldn’t do for an Argentum. However, once Prompto was able to interact with other Hunters outside of his Coterie, he started to wonder if the true reason for the Argentum’s isolationist ways was to prevent descendants from forming their own beliefs that didn’t follow the Household’s.

“Huh, do you mind me asking which Coterie you were from? You don’t...have to answer, obviously.” Noct amended, waving the hand holding the pastry and sending crumbs flying in his urgency..  

Shit. Prompto had a feeling that would come up...

Prompto hesitated for a moment, not wanting to ruin the small connection that they’d built in their short time together. His family name was a stain on his ability to integrate - but thus far those who knew hadn’t treated him any differently...but there was also the possibility that Noct wouldn’t be as receptive - seeing as they’d just met.

Though, he supposed the Vampire would find out eventually…and Prompto would prefer to tell Noct up front then have him learn about it from someone else.

“Uh...Ar...Argentum.” The blond mumbled, fidgeting with his bracelets - it surprised Prompto in a corner of his mind how quickly he’d come to rely on the little bands of leather as a sort of security blanket - refusing to make eye contact.

Noct’s eyes visibly widened. “You left the _Argentum_ Coterie? Wait, are you like, an _actual_ Argentum or just a member? No, hold on, Ignis said something about your Scent Profile, so you must be…” The Vampire sat back in honest surprise, “Damn, how’d you manage to pull that off?”

Prompto gaped. Then quickly snapped his mouth shut with a flush of embarrassment. That - was not what he’d been expecting. It seemed that the Vampire was more impressed and interested with the fact that Prompto had _left_ the Argentum Household, then the fact that he _was_ an Argentum.

“Er, well, I had a _lot_ of help. And - yeah - it didn’t go smoothly, but I’m glad I left. That life just...wasn’t for me.”

Noct hummed sympathetically, his eyes becoming thoughtful as he stared at the ground. “So...what are you gonna do now?”

“Well, I need to get a job first. Then finish high school so I can get my diploma. I think that’s a good place to start.” Prompto’s lips pursed together as he thought about it.

Noct’s face scrunched up slightly, “A job? What for?”

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, more than a little surprised by the question. The Vampire’s tone hadn’t been dismissive or condescending, but actually honestly curious. “Uh, well, I kinda need the money, y’know? For food and rent and stuff. Cor’s been helping me out, but I don’t want to depend on him forever.”

Noct blinked. “Oh, right.” The Vampire scrubbed a hand through his hair sheepishly. “That makes sense.”

Prompto couldn’t help snickering a little, “And I thought I was bad at this.”

“Hey!” Noct exclaimed sullenly, but then visibly paused, “Wait, you know Cor?”

It was Prompto’s turn to blink, “Yeah, you too?”

Small world. He knew Cor was rather famous amongst the Hunting Community, being the Head of the Crownsguard and all, but he didn’t realize that so many Supernatural beings would know the man on a personal basis. Though, in Ignis’ case, it wasn’t _too_ surprising in light of the fact that the Magi was the Sage Heretic - that still blew Prompto’s mind - but how did Noct know the Marshal? Through Ignis maybe?

The Vampire shrugged casually, “Yeah, he and my dad work a lot together.”

Prompto frowned in confusion, “Your dad’s a Hunter?”

That didn’t make sense. Noct was a Royal Class Vampire, and that meant he was a Natural born Vampire - humans who were Turned only ever became Common Class - so his dad _had_ to be Vampire too. At least...Prompto had never heard of a Vampire turning _Hunter_ before.

Noct laughed, “Oh, Gods no! He does a lot of work with the Integration Movement, helps with Acclimation Assistance and stuff.” The Vampire waved a hand, “I never really paid attention to any of it really until I met Ignis. Specs does a _lot_ of stuff for them - like making things like this.”

The Vampire lifted up the empty vial for emphasis that he’d used earlier.

“Oh.” Prompto quickly ran through the Clans he remembered from his studies that were listed with the Integration Movement. “Then, are you part of the Valentine Clan? And, how does all the Integration stuff work, exactly? Isn’t it...hard to be among Humans? For the Vampires and Werewolves I mean…”

Noctis crossed his arms thoughtfully, “Nah, I’m not a Valentine. And it used to be hard to live with Humans. At least that’s what I’ve heard. But nowadays they’ve got a whole bunch of potions and charms that you can use. Helps with the Hunger and sunlight.” The Vampire jabbed a thumb in the direction of where Ignis had disappeared to, “Ignis created most of them actually - pretty much the only Magi that can, which is why he doesn’t really talk about his work - draws a lot of attention.”

“That’s ridiculously powerful magic.” Prompto noted, wide eyed as he looked at the closed door.

Suppressing a Vampire’s urge to feed _and_ effects to sunlight? On top of allowing them to eat normal food?

Damn.

“So, if you’re not a Valentine…?” Prompto trailed off questioningly before taking another sip of his coffee.

The Vampire shrugged and traded his empty mug for another pastry. “Lucis Caelum.” He answered distractedly, more focused on taking a large bite out of the dessert than the metaphorical bomb he had just dropped.

At least that’s how Prompto felt, as he almost sprayed coffee everywhere. Instead, he only ended up choking and hacking violently as the liquid went down the wrong pipe and nearly spilled the rest of it down the front of his shirt.

“Uh, you okay?” Noct watched him flail with concerned if amused eyes, sitting on the edge of his seat in case Prompto needed a hand.

Prompto waved the Vampire off as he hastily set his mug down, and answered with a croak, “O-oh, t-totally _awesome_. Just, y’know...”

_Gods, he said Lucis Caelum didn’t he?!_

The Lucis Caelums were different compared to other Vampire Clans as there were, in fact, only two existing members. They were considered royalty by _all_ the Supernatural Classes, and there wasn’t a single Pack, Clan or group of Magi that hadn’t sworn some sort of loyalty to them at one point or another. However, any other Supernatural beings that served under the Caelum Household kept their own individual Clan or Pack titles - such as the Amicitias - or were part of the Kingsglaive, which was a mixed grouping of Magi, Vampires and Werewolves who served the Caelums directly as individuals. The fact that Noct had declared himself a part of the Lucis Caelums meant...

“You’re - you’re the Vampire Prince?” Prompto sputtered as he tried to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in his chest and throat.

Who else was he going to meet today!? A Demigod!?

“Ugh, I always hated that title,” Noct groaned as he flopped back onto the couch, “Makes me sound like some spoiled brat.”

Prompto’s mind spun with shock.

He knew Noct was a Royal - hard not to notice really, what with the Aura and all - but the Class, as deadly as it was rare due to their ability to wield magic, didn’t hold a candle to a Vampire of the Caelum Clan of the same Class. It was like comparing a lake to an ocean! Prompto couldn’t stop himself from swallowing nervously as he watched Noct devour another pastry with vigor, his long canines flashing unintentionally.

_Beware the Caelums. Lethal, fierce, monsters…_

No.

He needed to push aside his preconceived notions about them...his Coterie hadn’t necessarily been appreciative of the _work_ that the Caelums did through their Integration Movement, and Prompto could remember the many times his father had cursed “those blood sucking monsters”.

Prompto could only imagine what was said about _his_ family amongst the Supernatural Community.

Ironically, Prompto wouldn’t be surprised if what was said about _his_ Household and Coterie was not only _true_ , but several times _worse_. And, if anything, his time talking with Noct was really all the proof he needed to know about the Lucis Caelums. Once again, Prompto found that the real deal was very different from the stories.

“So, after you get your diploma, you plan on going to IU?”

Prompto flushed a little as he physically startled as the Vampire spoke up. “Er, y-yeah, hopefully at any rate.”

He was half-sad half-relieved that Noct had changed the subject to something more mundane, Prompto didn’t think his heart could take so many surprises in the span of a few hours. It _couldn’t_ be healthy.

Noct hummed, brushing small bits of crumbs off his lap absently, “That’s cool. Know what you want to study?”

Ah, now _this_ was something Prompto felt confident talking about.

“Photography.” Prompto instantly replied with a grin.

Noct smiled in return. “Sounds awesome.” The Vampire rubbed the side of his neck awkwardly, “If you don’t mind me asking, but, uh, how’d you get into it? It just...doesn’t seem like something a Hunter would pursue as a pastime, considering, y’know...”

Prompto’s lips turned in an upward smile as he listened to the Vampire become noticeably flustered at his slightly overbearing comment. “Nah, it’s okay. It wasn’t really well-received in my Household. So you’re right to be surprised.” The blond smirked, watching in small satisfaction as Noct’s face relaxed in relief.

“What made you like photography? I mean - if you never really had a chance to explore it?”

“Ah, well - actually it was part of my job to take pictures of - like - evidence. Of locations and stuff, too. We used them as markers and proof of our case. We have a code we have to follow when we Hunt - so we need proof and stuff. Pictures helped with that. I dunno, aside from the dirty work, I really enjoyed it. I started taking pictures for the heck of it, and it became a really fun pastime. It was one of the things that I felt...I was in control of…” Violet-blue eyes downcast in pensive thoughts.    

“Good for you.” Noct said after a brief pause, and Prompto found the Vampire’s expression was genuine with sincerity when he glanced back up. “That’s...really cool that you just decided that that’s what you wanted. I don’t know if I’d have the guts to go against my Clan - er - Coterie if that were me.” Noct responded distantly. “Can’t say I’ve found anything yet that I’m even half as passionate about as you are about photography, either...”

Prompto wasn’t sure how to respond to that, and an odd, but comfortable silence filled the space between them.

Noct wasn’t at _all_ how he’d imagined the Vampire Prince to be. He’d imagined some sort of cold, distant sort of character, but Noct was more similar to Prompto than anything - a teenager. In fact, all of the Supernaturals that he’d recently encountered hadn’t been what he’d thought.

The majority of his encounters had been on Hunts - Supernaturals seen only as rabid animals to be disposed of. Though it may have been necessary, as they dealt with the Supernaturals that had killed or harmed innocent Civilians, it still brought him no pleasure - especially when they had begged for a second chance.

The Argentums never listened to their pleas - staying true to the rumor of theirs being the most ruthless and effective Hunter Coterie.

He’d known it was wrong then, and he knew it was wrong now - If Noct or Ignis were anything to go by.

“I’m still surprised you managed to get out from the Household…”

Prompto’s eyes glanced up to Noct who was staring straight ahead, eyes distant in thought.

“I’ve heard a lot about the Argentums...they don’t like Supernaturals much…”

Prompto eyed Noct cautiously, a bit befuddled by what he was trying to get at.

Was the Vampire asking him if he still felt that way? Perhaps he was questioning what _he_ thought about the Supernatural community? Maybe it was just a blatant statement of fact?

“No. They don’t.” Prompto spoke firmly, watching as those pure blue eyes flew to him. “That’s why I left.” He decided he may as well answer as truthfully as he could.

An odd fluttering sensation filled Prompto’s chest as he watched Noct’s brighten with a genuine smile. The Prince hummed after a moment, “That’s really brave of you.”

Any confidence that Prompto had felt before crumbled at the compliment, and he flushed as he looked down at the mug in his hands. “Nah...not really. I’m just glad I ended up -”

Prompto’s eyes flew to the door as he heard the door handle jiggle, and his eyes widened slightly the same moment his heart started to pound when hot waves of dark red heat flowed into the apartment. The large figure of a familiar Werewolf soon followed after and Prompto’s Senses - instinctively heightening as he grew nervous - were once more almost overloaded from the Aura’s intensity before he mentally sealed them off out of self-preservation. Even then, the dark red heat made the once comfortable air, stifling, and Prompto barely resisted the urge to pull at his shirt collar for some form of relief.

He watched in slight apprehension as the Werewolf’s amber eyes immediately landed on him before subtly lifting his nose to the air with a frown.

Prompto still couldn’t place how in the _Gods_ names that Aura was so powerful. He’d never felt an Alpha’s presence so strong - or dark. It was as if it’d been dialed to eleven, It was suffocating to acclimate to - and it made the Werewolf’s presence all the more intimidating.

The blond braced himself as he waited for the confrontation.

“Hey, Noct. Hey, Prompto.” Gladio said distractedly, toeing off his shoes as he looked around the area, lifting his nose to Scent the air. “Where’s Iggy?”

Prompto stared.

Huh? That was it? He had just greeted him like it was nothing - what?

Noct, again, jabbed a thumb back towards the study. “In there.”

Gladio nodded making his way for the door to the study - but paused as he eyed Prompto once more. “Everything okay?”

The question caught Prompto so off guard he nearly forgot how to breathe, even more so by the heat that washed over him as Gladio’s eyes burned directly into his. “Uh -” He stammered, shaking his head slightly. “Uh, y-yeah. Everything’s fine.” He finally managed, watching as Gladio furrowed his brow slightly at his nervousness.

“Alright...if someone’s givin’ you trouble just let us know.”

Prompto’s jaw went slack.

Wait a second - did he think he was here because he had been having trouble with a tenant?

Prompto’s words were lost to him, so instead he opted to nod his head in response.

Was the Werewolf not bothered that he was in his home!? It almost felt as though Prompto had dreamed their first encounter.

Violet-blue eyes watched as Gladio smiled back, then continued on his way towards the study, stepping into the room only to shut the door softly behind him.

“Wow…” Prompto breathed, sinking into the couch. He knew it was probably wrong, but he took a moment to tap into Noct’s Aura for the simple wish to just _cool down_ his Senses after Gladio’s _non_ -confrontation.

“Wow, what?” Noct asked as he popped the rest of the dessert into his mouth.

“Just...I thought Gladio didn’t like me…” Prompto answered honestly.

“Oh - hah.” Noct suddenly scoffed through a mouthful of food. “Nah, he’s always like that with first impressions. Don’t take it personally. He’s just kinda protective, really.” The prince reassured, nodding towards the study. “Comes with the territory of being an Alpha I suppose.”

Prompto chuckled.

“You’ll get used to him. He’s actually a big softie.” Noct’s eyes glittered with amiable mischief, and in that moment, Prompto was inclined to believe him.

“You guys are good friends, too?” Prompto asked, his hands again fiddling with his bracelets.

Noct grinned widely at that. “Tsch, not at first.” The Prince shrugged, “But yeah - we kinda have to be. Dunno how it’d work out if a Shield hated their King.” Noct chuckled.

Prompto’s jaw dropped for what was likely the 100th time that day.

Oh... _GODS._

His silence was obviously a tad bit concerning judging by the way Noct’s brows furrowed. “What?”

Of course.

OF COURSE Gladio would be the eldest son of the Amicitias - not the _Alpha-Alpha_ , as that was obviously Clarus who he had met briefly last year - but Prompto should have expected it, considering his luck so far. He was currently in the presence of the Vampire Prince and the Sage Heretic - why _wouldn’t_ Gladio be someone just as special.

“Wait a second - I thought you two met?” Noct caught on shortly when Prompto’s only response was to blink at him.

“Yeah. We met.” Prompto finally breathed, looking down at his lap where he’d dropped the dessert. “Didn’t really catch his last name, though…”

Well, it certainly made sense now why Noct was so comfortable here. His _Shield_ lived here - what better place to be protected than his guardian’s home?

“I thought all Amicitia’s lived in their Household manor?” Prompto spoke up, wiping his clammy hands on his pants to get rid of the nervous sweat. “They need to be there to protect them, isn’t that why they live next to the Citadel?” He had originally thought to keep his mouth closed about that question, as he didn’t want to sound like a fool, but Noct hadn’t reacted negatively to anything so far, so Prompto felt more than comfortable asking such a question - even if he was the freaking _Vampire Prince._

Noct nodded as he looked towards the end of the room. “Yeah, that’s basically the reason behind the setup, but Gladio’s - _different._ He kinda decided on his own that he wanted to do something for himself for once, and I can’t say that I really blame him. He says he wants to get a degree, but honestly, I just think it’s because he wants to be around Specs as much as possible - the big guy basically imprinted on him the first time they met - it’s kinda funny, actually.” Noct laughed, shaking his head slightly as he glanced towards the study.

Prompto smirked at that - that had been made _quite_ obvious the first time he’d encountered the Werewolf - but he was now becoming painfully curious of their story.

“He’s still my Shield - and he does his whole...Shield thing - but yeah. He and Specs are pretty close.”

Prompto quirked an eyebrow at the nickname - he’d noticed how the Vampire had used it a few times before and thought it a rather endearing - but he nodded as he pondered the new information.

He was tempted to ask if Gladio had ever Declared Territory over Noct - but he figured that after the slightly odd tension that fallen over them when Prompto had first revealed he was a Hunter - he could probably save that for another time. Prompto’s impression of Gladio was rather...animalistic - much like how Hunters viewed them - but the Werewolf’s almost casual concern and disregard of Prompto in his _home_ , along with the revelation of Scent Profiles and everything else, put a whole new spin on that first meeting.

Besides, he found it hard to believe that the Werewolf _didn’t_ consider the Vampire part of his “territory”, so to speak _._

“So, Gladio moved away from his home to live with Ignis? Does that mean he’s not your Shield anymore? Or like - part time?” The blond asked, shifting in his seat.

This was getting quite fascinating.

“Oh, no. He’s still my Shield - _definitely_ my Shield.” Noct said with a tinge of annoyance. “But he lives here and attends IU with Specs. I don’t really need a Shield when I’m at home, so he goes to school at those times and stuff. We make it work.” The dark-haired royal shrugged casually, finishing off the dessert still in his hand. “Then sometimes I just come here so he can finish up his homework or whatever without having to worry about me - I dunno. It works out. Besides, I like it here. It’s quiet, and Ignis is always around, so my dad can’t complain too much.”

Prompto nodded in agreement. He liked it here too -

Even more so as they continued to chat.

“Sounds like you guys are all really good friends.” Prompto noted with a smile. “Have you guys all known each other for a - long time or something?”

“Yeah - for a while, I guess. Gladio actually introduced me to Ignis - kinda saved my life, too.” Noct’s eyes grew a bit distant as he looked down, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

Prompto’s eyes widened, suitably interested in the statement. “Wow...uh, how? If you don’t mind...”

Noct looked up, and a small smile came to his face as he continued. “Eh...kinda a long story…” The Prince said, obviously wary of coming off too strong with his story.

The blond leaned forward, his attention fully focused on those piercing blue eyes. “I mean...I don’t wanna force you or anything…” Prompto said, eyeing Noct curiously. “But I don’t really have anything else to do at the moment.” He teased, and smiled when Noct’s lips quirked up.

“Ah...okay. Well…” The Prince began, sitting up a bit straighter in his seat. “I don’t really remember what happened all that well, all I know is that I was visiting a friend in Tenebrae when I was 8 - and on our way back we were attacked by Niflheim.”

Prompto’s eyes visibly widened.

Niflheim...the most renown Anti-Human group in all of Eos, and certainly the largest. Their work was scarily effective and greatly feared. Their one single goal was the subjugation of Humans - believing as a whole that Supernaturals were “superior”, well above the rank of Humans. From what Prompto knew, their goals stemmed from the belief that Humans were not worthy of being seen as the “dominant” species - thus their actions usually focused on tearing down any attempts of peaceful relations between the two. They were seen as a terrorist group among Supernaturals and Aware Humans alike - though really the only Humans who were really Aware were those in high positions in the government - and Prompto could actively say that their threats to the population had lead him on countless hunts.

Niflheim’s power was great, however, and very tempting - they’d lost some Hunters, both to their attacks and the lure to join them. It was rare, but it was not unheard of for Hunters to join the Niflheim ranks - either against their will through threats, Hypnosis, or worst of all - due to twisted, mutual beliefs.

“My escort was killed, and I really only remember a little after that. It’s all bits and pieces, but next thing I knew I was waking up at home. Long story short, the Nifs ended up cursing me with some weird spell that didn’t allow me to sleep without being terrorized by nightmares.”

“Oneirori’s Curse.” Prompto spoke instantly, watching as Noct’s eyes locked in surprise with his.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

Prompto nodded.

Yeah, he’d heard of that before. A few of his Coterie had been cursed with that spell - it was incredibly difficult to conjure, but it was effective as it was torturous - cursing the victim with nightmares and lucid dreams so vivid that they went insane due to a lack of sleep and the sheer horror of whatever they witnessed. Prompto didn’t know of a single Hunter who hadn’t eventually killed themselves, or were killed by others out of self-preservation or mercy.

“Isn’t that curse meant for Humans though?” Prompto questioned, furrowing his brows as he leaned forward a bit more. “I didn’t think it was very effective on Supernatural beings…”

“Yup. But the caster was powerful from what I heard _and_ I was a kid, so the curse managed to Corrupt me before my dad could negate the effects.”

“Wow.” The blond shook his head in disbelief.

That must have been an _incredibly_ powerful caster to be able to Corrupt a _Royal Vampire_ \- even if Noct was only a kid at the time _._

“Anyway, so my dad and everyone else did everything they could to try and break the curse, but nothing worked. The only thing that helped were these potions that my dad managed to get through the Nox Fleurets. I didn’t know it at the time, but Ignis actually made them.”

Prompto’s brows flew upwards as he listened, completely stunned at the almost dismissive tone Noct used as he revealed that he survived for _years_ under the Oneiroi’s effects by using _potions_ of all things. When cast on Humans, the victims usually ended their lives within a week - and though Prompto had never heard of a successful Corruption on a Vampire with a Curse designed for Humans - the very idea that a _potion_ could slow down the effects by _years_ was mind boggling. Prompto’s awe and respect for Ignis jumped up several notches - especially considering that the Magi couldn’t have been much older than Noct at the time.

Prompto wondered if Noct realized just how _incredible_ such a thing was.

“The potions were the only thing that let me sleep a bit, but eventually even those stopped working after a few years.” Noct let out a breath as he leaned even further into the cushions behind him, propping a leg up on his knee. “That was when things started to get really bad. I couldn’t sleep for more than two minutes. I had to be under constant supervision cause I would fall asleep at the most random of times - think I actually fell down the stairs once or twice. On top of all that, I lost my appetite - couldn’t stand to stomach even an ounce of blood or anything - and eventually I was pretty much bedridden and hooked up to IVs for the last few weeks.”

Prompto’s eyes were wide with horror as the Vampire listed his symptoms as if commenting on the weather. Prompto was aware of Niflheim’s ruthless and cruel methods - they were more similar to his _own_ Household than he’d like to admit - but to turn their attentions on a _child_ ? And with _that_ Curse? It was a whole new sort of _low_ that made Prompto nauseous and heart sick.  

“So when it finally got to the point that everyone thought I was gonna kick the bucket - gotta admit, after 4 years, I was kinda hoping it’d just all _end_ , you know? - Gladio brought Ignis to the Citadel.” Noct scrunched his lips as he frowned up at the ceiling. “I actually hardly remember _anything_ in between the time Ignis first showed up, till the point he destroyed the Curse, which was about a week later according to him.”

Prompto frowned at the Vampire’s usage of the word “destroyed”. Typically, a variation of the word “break” would be used when referring to the negation of a Curse’s effects. Curse Breaking itself was something of a sub-skill that was known to Warlocks, who specialised in the creation, modification and application of Curses. Maybe Noct wasn’t aware or didn’t care about proper terminology?

Then again... _Ignis_ broke the Curse?

Prompto set the thought aside for later so he could focus on the Vampire who was already speaking again.

“No one really knows how he did it, but Ignis destroyed the curse with his magical mumbo jumbo.” Noct smiled softly as he pulled his phone out from his pocket, sitting up so Prompto could more easily see the two charms dangling from it. “This little guy is called Carbuncle.” The Prince lifted up a silvery blue fox-like creature with a small ruby red horn on its forehead, “Apparently Ignis left him with me all the way up to the day he finally destroyed the curse, little thing never left my side. Now, I just keep him around as a sort of lucky charm, though whatever magic Ignis used on him still helps me sleep.”

“Wow,” Prompto breathed, unable to stare too long at the deceptively innocent cell phone charm that glowed and burned like a miniature sun in his Senses. “That’s really cool.”

Noct grinned as he leaned back into the couch. “You can only imagine how grateful my dad was. The whole damn castle, actually.” The young man laughed. “After that, Ignis began to hang around more to check on me, and we became really good friends.”  

Prompto’s lips upturned into a smile as his eyes fell to his own set of charms, nodding in acknowledgement of the story.

Incredible.

“That’s amazing. You’re really lucky Gladio knew Ignis. I’m surprised he didn’t think of bringing Ignis to you sooner.” The blond said, watching as Noct’s lips tipped in a smirk.

“They’d only just met when I took a turn for the worse.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “Are you serious? I thought they’d known each other since they were like - kids - even babies!” He laughed incredulously.

A quick review of what he knew, Prompto deduced that, _damn_ , they’d probably only known each other for about 4 years, give or take a few months - Prompto had thought _for sure_ that they were childhood friends - if Gladio’s possessive behavior was any indication.

“Nope. They just act like it.” Noct chuckled. And as if on cue, both heads whipped around to the study when they heard a sharp _THWACK,_ followed by a loud _“OW”,_ emit from behind the door.

Prompto and Noct watched as the door to the study flew open, revealing a scowling if flustered looking Ignis followed by an all-too amused Gladio - who was currently rubbing his head with a cheeky smirk plastered on his lips.

Noct and Prompto exchanged amused albeit confused glances.

Ignis’ vexed expression turned slightly more amiable as he regarded the two on the sofas, nodding to them as he made his way towards the kitchen. “Would you care to stay for lunch, Prompto?” Ignis called over his shoulder as he disappeared behind the dividing wall. “I’ll have something within the hour, if you don’t mind a brief wait.”

“Uh…” Prompto voiced hesitantly, but when his eyes fell to Noct, the Prince nodded eagerly -

Of course he couldn’t resist that.

“Sure - yeah, that’d be great!” The blond replied with a smile, blinking in curiosity as Ignis returned with what looked like a shallow saucer containing a pile shredded fish - if the smell was anything to go by.

“Excellent.” Green-eyes peeked over the rims of his glasses as Ignis regarded Prompto with a pleased expression.

“Good thing we just bought that table set, huh, Iggy?” Gladio remarked with a secretive little smirk, leaning against the wall as he watched Ignis head towards the other side of the living room - where Prompto realized was a set of doors made of gilded glass

“Wait - what table set?” Noct asked in surprise, sitting up straighter as he looked around.

“The only thing that _isn’t_ overflowin’ with his stuff.” The Werewolf’s amber eyes flashed a small bit behind Prompto, and the blond turned to look behind him to see a medium sized rectangular table, empty - with a matching set of four chairs.

They’d just bought that? Wow. Lucky for sure...And how in Shiva’s name had he not noticed it?! Or the glass doors for that matter?! This was starting to border on ridiculous!

“Indeed.” Ignis retorted dryly, throwing a _look_ over his shoulder at Gladio as he pushed the glass doors open.

“You feeding Zalera?” Noct asked, and Prompto withheld a snigger at the way the Vampire perked up in near childlike excitement.

Ignis hummed in acknowledgement, and that was all it took before Noct sprung to his feet. “Come on - you get to meet Ignis’ favorite tenant.” The young Vampire practically chirped, his sharp canines flashing in a wide grin as he turned to face Prompto.

It didn’t take more than that excited smile to lift Prompto to his feet, and he eagerly followed Noct and Ignis out onto the small patio. He could _feel_ rather than see Gladio following behind them, his intense Aura like a wave of desert heat brushing against his back.

Prompto gaped just a little as he stepped out onto the patio, the most stunning view of the city in the far distance. He could see Insomnia University beyond the treeline, and he was sure that the view at night was absolutely gorgeous - he made a mental note to bring his camera next time he was here. The sunny sky shone brightly upon the small patio, and again, Prompto noted with interest the way Noct carelessly stepped into the sunlight - he obviously must have been charmed or protected - likely courtesy of Ignis.

Ignis made his way to the far end of the porch, and Prompto felt an odd tug of wonderment pull at him, once again noting how _strangely_ attractive this man was. Sunlight basked the Magi in a warm glow, his light brown hair near liquid gold in the light, and it seemed as though his eyes blazed a myriad of green as he glanced around the porch.

Again, Prompto found himself attempting to See the Magi’s Aura - but was left in befuddlement when it yet again reaped only translucent waves of swirling texture.

Hm.

“Ah, there she is!” Noct suddenly spoke up, dashing to the corner of the porch - and Prompto watched in acute fascination as a small feline hopped up onto the wooden railing, immediately pushing it’s furry face into Noct’s waiting hand.

A cat? Though, admittedly, he wasn’t all that surprised. He’d assumed it was an animal of some kind from the start.

“You have a cat?” Prompto asked, raising his eyebrows at Ignis as he walked a small bit forward, noting the pretty shimmer of white and gray fur.

Maybe it was Ignis’ familiar? Witches and Warlocks both shared that common aspect, though not every Magi of the two Classes had one.

“A stray.” Ignis answered, smiling as the feline immediately abandoned Noct in favor of curling about the Magi’s calves with a loud purr.

“ _Totally_ his cat.” Gladio huffed, walking a ways forward so that he could settle himself comfortably behind Ignis as he leaned against the rail.

“She makes her way from place to place. I’m sure you’ll see her around in the near future.” Ignis remarked as he bent down to scratch the feline under the chin before setting down the saucer of fish.

“Yeah. She likes to mooch off of all the tenants here, so she’ll probably visit you soon enough.” Noct chuckled, moving to run a pale hand over the cat’s back as it ate.

“Heh, that’s right. You got a lot to learn as the newbie around here.” The Werewolf chuckled, moving forward to teasingly punch Prompto’s arm.

“Ah...okay…” Prompto turned his head to the side, raising his hands as he backed away, involuntarily stepping behind Noct’s cool Aura as he did so.

He just couldn’t take it - it was _so hot._ Like standing too close to an open oven - an oven that was radiating 10,000 degrees of molten lava.

“I’m not gonna hurt’cha, kid.” Gladio said, his tone mildly concerned as the other two watched in perplexed silence.

“No, no - sorry, it’s just -” Prompto sucked in a breath as he _forced_ his Senses down, “you’re _really_ hot.”

The silence that befell the group after the words left Prompto’s lips was enough to put the Temples of Tranquility to shame.

The Werewolf grinned wolfishly - much to Prompto’s alarm and confusion - nudging Ignis in the side with apparent glee as the Magi simply shook his head with a look of fond exasperation, “See, Iggy, it’s not just the ladies that think I’m hot.”

“Your ego knows no bounds, does it.” Ignis replied with a sigh as he adjusted his glasses, “Your ‘hotness’ aside, I don’t believe that was what Prompto _actually_ meant.”

Oh - OH -

“NO!” Prompto might have taken Gladio’s heat over the temperature he currently felt boiling in his face as he most definitely squeaked. “That’s not what I meant!” He rapidly explained, waving his hands frantically in front of him “- I didn’t mean it like that! Er - I’m not saying that you’re _not_ good-looking - er - but - it’s - _Gods, no!”_  His vision blurred, and Prompto briefly wondered if he was about to pass out from his humiliation.

He only vaguely noticed the glances exchanged between the group as Prompto stuttered an incomprehensible explanation, and if Ignis hadn’t stepped up in that moment, Prompto very well may have made his escape by tossing himself over the edge of the rail.

“It’s alright, Prompto. If I may make an assumption, this wouldn’t happen to be related to your Sixth Sense and E.A., would it?” Ignis inquired patiently, his head tilting to the side as he regarded the younger man.

Prompto pressed his lips together harshly as he nodded, avoiding eye contact as he withheld his urge to fling himself over the side of the porch and end his misery. His face was likely as deep red as Gladio’s Aura at the moment.

“What are those?” Gladio inquired, folding his massive arms as he leaned against the rail while occasionally tossing concerned glances in Prompto’s direction.

“I’m not exactly well versed on the subject - it’s unfortunately something one must _experience_ first hand to fully comprehend - but the Marshal was able to explain it to a reasonable degree.” Ignis hummed thoughtfully as he held his chin, “To put it simply, it’s the Human version of Scenting, except instead of using smell and Scent Profiles to identify others, theirs is based on a mixture of sight and feeling - a Sixth Sense and an Empathetic Awareness respectively - where colors and temperature are used as markers. However, the two Senses do not always go hand in hand, nor does every Human have them. These Senses are essential to a Hunter’s line of work, and thus are used in the Hunters Ranking System.” Ignis’ gaze flicked towards Prompto, “Correct?”

Prompto nodded again - though this time out of surprise, as he hadn’t thought Cor the type to share such vital information about Hunters - though he supposed it was more of a well-known secret in some circles considering that _most_ of the Hunter population _didn’t_ have Senses. And like the Magi had said, having a Sixth Sense or E.A. was _essential_ in their line of work. The only options available to those without any type of Sense was to rely on their fellow Hunters or use Magical Tools; Magical Tools that could only be created by Magi. He glanced over at Noct when the Vampire gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

“Huh, I guess that makes sense.” The Werewolf commented distractedly with a thoughtful frown, obviously not at all phased by the recent misunderstanding, “So, then, I’m actually throwing off heat? Like a freaking space heater?”

Prompto let out a sigh, grateful that he could feel the heat in his face lessen as he worked up the courage to explain. “Sort of...it’s a bit different though. It’s not like you’re _actually_ putting off heat -otherwise _everyone_ would feel it - it’s more of a, _mental_ heat, I guess.” When he looked up, he saw each pair of stunnings eyes fully trained on him, curiosity tinging the edges of the colorful irises.

Right, he should have expected that.

The blond straightened his posture and cleared his throat before he continued. “Uh, yeah - so you guys have this thing we call an “Aura”, your version of a Scent Profile I guess. Hunters are basically able to _Sense_ a Supernatural’s Aura and figure out what they are based on color or temperature - or in the case of Vampires and Werewolves - both.”  Prompto explained readily, repeating the well learned knowledge from his days as a dedicated Hunter. “Color is self-explanatory I think, but to us, it’s like you guys give off this sort of, colored mist or steam. The temperature part’s a little sketchy. Our E.A. allows us to ‘feel’ something like, ‘psychic’ waves from you guys, and the easiest way for our human brains to translate it so we understand, is by temperature. So, you’re not _really_ a walking-talking inferno, it’s just my E.A. telling my brain _that you are_.”

Prompto swallowed nervously as all three continued to stare at him in silence for a long moment, “Er, d-did that make sense?”

Ignis hummed, eyes alight with curiosity, “Fascinating.”

“I only understood the fact that I’m not physically burning you, I’m just melting your brain instead - and that apparently we glow with pretty colors.” Gladio huffed out in amusement.

“So do I look purple or something to you?” Noct asked from beside him, tilting his head as he regarded the blond.

“Ah, no -” Prompto chuckled, “You don’t _look_ a color - it’s kinda...like wispy trails that follow you around constantly, like an afterimage. You’re a darkish blue, like, ultramarine - all Royal Class Vampires are, so sometimes we use Blizzard Blue as a sort of code name, cause, uh, yeah, your Auras are pretty damn cold too.” The blond flushed a little as he realized he was rambling under Noct’s gradually brightening eyes.

“Cool.” Noct smirked, obviously pleased. “So - Blizzard Blue - does that mean there are different kinds of blue for each Vampire? Like...ocean blue…er...sky...blue?” The Prince asked, obviously unsure as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“All Vampires are technically blue, but the shades vary from Class to Class. It goes from lighter to darker - Common to Elder - respectively. Same thing with temperature, but all Vampires are cold to a degree.” Prompto explained, noticing in brief concern as Noct’s brows furrowed.

“So...you guys can actually, _tell_ the difference between Classes? As in - you can tell if a Werewolf is an Alpha, Beta, Omega - or if a Vampire is an Elder, Royal, Noble, Common just by Sensing their Aura?” When Prompto nodded, Noct glanced up towards the other two who had been abnormally silent.

“Uh, that’s bad, right?” The Vampire asked quietly, “If they can tell what someone’s Class is, they’d be able to kill them a lot easier.”

Prompto’s eyes widened a bit at Noct’s suddenly morbid train of thought, and realizing the _truth_ of the Vampire’s concern, as his Coterie _always_ used the knowledge gained from their target’s Aura to make the kill.

Prompto turned to see Gladio and Ignis trading looks, before the Magi shrugged his shoulders uneasily under the Werewolf’s harsh glare. “...It’s unpleasant, but it’s not something that we haven’t been... _unaware_ of for some time. As Cor explained it, a Hunter’s Senses are ‘tools of the trade’. I’d find it hard to believe that the Hunter Community would be even _half_ as effective if they weren’t able to tell _what_ they were Hunting in the first place. ‘Information is power’ after all, and going into a situation blind is more likely to get one killed in their line of work.” Ignis glanced at Prompto, “But, as I understood it, not everyone is, shall we say, as ‘sensitive’, compared to others.”

“No - no...er... _normal_ Hunters - Levels 3 and down - can’t tell the differences between the shades  or temperatures very well or at all, and even Level 4 Hunters sometimes have trouble...only Level 5 Hunters can tell with complete accuracy…” The violet-blue eyes fell, shame coating his face as he stared at the ground.

Gladio tossed his head back with a snort, sending a look towards Ignis that obviously meant there was going to be a discussion later between the two before focusing back on Prompto. “So if Vampires are cold and blue, what about Werewolves?” He asked directly, propping an elbow up on the rail behind the Magi.

“Red.” Prompto answered immediately, his eyes squinting slightly as he _carefully_ opened his Senses just a crack to look at Gladio’s Aura.

Red...but his was...so different.

“I’m assuming Werewolves follow the same rules as Vampires then?” Gladio prodded, obviously having been waiting for a more specific answer. “Omegas being lighter and Alphas being the darkest?”

Prompto continued to stare - a tad too intensely, judging by the way dark brows lifted questioningly.  “Yeah, that’s right, but…” The blond shook his head, daring a small step forward to the heat that was beginning to trickle around the wine red Aura. “You - your color doesn’t match theirs - an Alpha’s - which I don’t know what _else_ you’d be, but... it’s like a... _really_ dark red - like - wine? Way darker than an Alpha’s at any rate; theirs is Crimson. Definitely not a Rogue either...that doesn't make sense - their color and temperature's different than yours, anyway..." the blond trailed off as he began to mumble to himself attempting to decipher what he was seeing.

The Werewolf’s brows drew forward. “Huh...maybe I’m just special.” Gladio said somewhat smugly.

Prompto frowned a little - he could tell it was half-hearted bragging at best - and the way Ignis straightened up as the Magi turned to regard Gladio with an assessing look told Prompto that there was something the two weren’t mentioning.

“I mean - I woulda thought that too, but Werewolves and Vampires have temperatures too - and you’re like - _freakishly hot_ \- waaaaayyy hotter than normal Alpha's. I can’t - yeah -” Prompto replied quickly, further emphasizing his point by backing up again, locking his Senses down before he fried them to mental ashes - grateful for Noct’s cold presence next to him.

Again, Gladio and Ignis traded looks, but this time Prompto could tell it was out of concern for him.

“It’s okay - it’s fine - it’s just - I’ve never been around that kind of Aura before.” The blond amended quickly after an odd silence fell over the group, “As long as I keep my Senses blocked off, it’s not _too_ bad.”

“I’m not gonna hurt you or somethin’, am I?” The Werewolf asked after a brief pause, regarding Prompto with a serious look.

“Hah, no - it’s a - a mental thing. It’s not really gonna _do_ anything.” The blond’s eyes squinted in a reassuring smile as he sheepishly waved his hand, “Though, if you notice me sweating for no good reason? Uh, yeah.”

“I guess this explains why you don’t hear about Hunters accidently Hunting down a Civilian or anything.” Noct said after a brief pause, pulling at his bangs sullenly.

“It certainly gives them an edge we weren’t _all_ aware of.” Gladio remarked from the side, casually reaching forward to twirl a strand of Ignis’ hair between his fingers.

Ignis sighed, but let the Werewolf continue playing with his hair, “All Magi under Contract are not allowed to share vital information about their clients, that goes doubly so for Hunter Coteries who need Magical Tools and such. The only reason I’m able to do so is because, quite frankly, I’m _not_ under Contract, and Cor was the one to explain all this to me in depth - _recently_ \- in case something happened. Even amongst the Hunter Community, sharing such information can be seen as treason, and is considered a great offense.”

Noct frowned, then immediately turned to Prompto with a look of alarm, “Wait, then, what about you?”

Prompto gulped. “Yeah...they didn’t really let me leave willingly. I kinda - escaped - before I went through Initiation.”

“Meaning you’re not under the Oath of Secrecy either,” Ignis murmured half to himself, then in a more direct tone, “That is certainly fortunate, all things considered.”

“Mind sharing with the class, Iggy?” Gladio remarked dryly as he tugged on the Magi’s hair for emphasis, “Not all of us have the Marshal on speed dial.”

Prompto felt his lips quirk as the Vampire next to him mumbled under his breath, “ _I_ do, and I _still_ don’t know what he’s talking about.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, but when the Magi cast a questioning glance in Prompto’s direction, the blond realized with a jolt that the other was looking to him for permission to explain.

He flailed a bit as he motioned for the Magi to go ahead. “Uh, yeah, knock yourself out. You actually might know more than me.”

“I think I’ll endeavor to stay conscious if it’s all the same to you.” Ignis smirked, “But, the Oath of Secrecy is a Ritual performed during a Hunter’s Initiation into a Coterie. Now, as with most Rituals, it’s usually required that the caster is a Magi - a Sorcerer, more often than not - however the Oath of Secrecy was created to be applicable by any and all parties, meaning even a Civilian could cast it, if equipped with the proper knowledge and tools. As its name implies, the Ritual holds the Target - or Focus, depending on your preference - under a magical contract that makes it impossible for the individual to share certain information without a repercussions. Depending on the caster and the Rules applied under the Oath, these repercussions can vary from losing one’s memory, minor physical discomfort or even death if so designed. For Hunter Initiations, I believe the most standard Rules applied relate to the inner workings of their respective Coteries, information related to their current and past assignments, their members’ personal data and the broad topic of ‘what’ a Hunter is exactly. Of course, the Oath of Secrecy is only one of _several_ Rituals that Coteries are known to use, but I believe you get the idea.”

Prompto nodded as he listened, eyes flashing to the ground as each point Ignis hit resonated with his earlier teachings.

Ignis tilted his head towards Prompto, “In your case Prompto, I can only imagine what the Argentums would have required of you during your Initiation considering your Descendant status, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was related to your Heritage.”

Related to his heritage? That was an understatement. Everything that Ignis had said was true, but in the case of his own Household - the most “prestigious” of the Hunter Coteries - information was power - and the Argentum’s kept power very close. Prompto had known about the Oath that he was to take well before the years that it was to happen - and though he’d always accepted the fact that he was to be bound by the rules, he hadn’t realized how terrifying it was until Ignis put it in such direct terms. Now that he thought about it, the Oath that would have bound him would have been held by Verstael’s command - able only to abide by his direct orders - and _never_ disobey.

The blond shivered.

The Magi frowned thoughtfully, “That reminds me. Prompto, how well-versed are you on the political climate between the Supernatural and Hunter Communities?”

Prompto blinked at the sudden question, “Uh, I know the basics really, I guess…?”

“Elaborate, please.”

“Er, well,” Prompto ran a hand through his hair nervously, suddenly feeling like he was standing in front of one of his tutors - or Cor. “I know that the Caelums work closely with the Crownsguard in managing any Supernatural incidents like Werewolves and Vampires that have gone out of control - or whenever the Nifs are involved - and that if the situation gets _really_ bad, either the Kingsglaive or the Argentums are called in. And…I know that the Nifs and the Caelums consider each other enemies on the political field and that a lot of the bad stuff that happens nowadays is related to them.”

Ignis nodded when Prompto glanced up hesitantly, “That is the gist of things. Tell me, are you familiar with the Nox Fleurets?”

“ _Here_ we go,” Gladio groaned, only to earn a painful jab in the ribs in retaliation.

Prompto flushed, “...I only know that they’re the largest Magi Household who support the Caelums.”

“I’ll keep this brief then.” Gladio and Noct both snorted in disbelief, causing the Magi to roll his eyes, “The main thing to remember is that the Nox Fleurets essentially manage everything behind the scenes of the Integration Movement. That would be potions, charms, personnel and so forth. In addition to all of that, they specialize in the Rehabilitation, Relocation and Housing for victims, refugees and other unfortunate persons. This also includes the extraction of...promising individuals from dangerous situations.”

Prompto furrowed his brow when Ignis gave him a pointed look. “Right, so...like, they help unwanted Heretics and stuff.” The gunslinger prompted, a bit unsure of the point Ignis was trying to make.

“Indeed, however, that is not entirely the extent of their influence.” Ignis gazed at Prompto over the rim of his glasses, “As shocking as this may sound, Cor went to the Oracle personally and asked for her assistance in helping you escape from your Household after the events of last year.”

Prompto’s mouth dropped and the same moment his heart stopped. “Wait... _what?”_ He breathed, suddenly finding the intake of air ridiculously difficult.

Cor had...gone to the largest _Magi_ Household in Lucis - on _his_ behalf. No - on the behalf of an _Argentum_ -

His brain wasn’t processing it. It made no sense. Why on _earth_ would Cor have done such a thing? Wouldn’t that have been considered dangerous for him, too?

“Woah - wait a second - I can’t - just hold on...I don’t understand.” Prompto waved a hand in front of him before bringing it up to his forehead as he tried to process what he was hearing. “Why would the Nox Fleuret’s help me?” He asked flatly.

“Their efforts and influence are not only limited to the Supernatural community, Prompto. Though it is rarer for them to aid Hunters; _promising individuals_ are not restricted to Magi, Werewolves or Vampires. And to put it mildly, your situation was quite dangerous. You fit the criteria.”

“ _Criteria?”_ Noct suddenly voiced, his wide blue eyes flashing to Prompto. “Damn...I didn’t know it was that bad…”

“Then - “ Prompto felt at a loss for breath, sudden panic gripping him. “Then - they know that my Household is still looking for me, why’d they put me here!? What if they find out where I am?”

“That is precisely the reason _why_ you were placed here.” Ignis reassured, his eyes gentle as he spoke. “Not only is it the least suspected area for them to find you among such an...assortment of tenants, but Gladio and myself are more than willing to protect you if the need ever arose.” The Magi’s soft expression caused Prompto to feel something warm and fuzzy build up in his chest, and his sudden worried calmed a bit. “I...may have not been _entirely_ truthful when you asked about your living situation earlier. Until or unless you decide otherwise, Cor Leonis has listed you under the Oracle’s Blessing and The Nox Fleuret Aegis as his Ward, meaning for the foreseeable future, all your expenses are fully covered, including tuition for when you attend IU.”

Prompto’s hand came up to smack his forehead as he took a dizzy step backwards.

 _...Hah..._?

No...no...this wasn’t possible. He was dreaming. His expenses...and tuition….and he was...under the protection of…

His brain was short circuiting - and a brief spike of panic shot through him when the edges of his vision dimmed.

“...I think ya might’ve broke ‘im Iggy.” Gladio snorted through a laugh as Prompto gaped widely at the two.

Ignis surreptitiously covered a laugh with a cough, “Quite. Prompto, still with us?”

Was he _with them?_

“W-wait, gimme a sec,” Prompto raised a hand as if to physically deflect any other life altering... _things_.

By the Gods, what?! Why hadn’t Cor told him any of this!? Did he know that Prompto was likely to decline the offer? Or worse - maybe he didn’t trust him?

“I have no idea what’s going on, but...” Noct scowled at his friends, “What the _hell,_ guys? Prompto was just telling me about his situation and you guys not only _know_ EVERYTHING, but also that he’s pretty much set for _life_?”

Gladio let out a deep rumbling laugh and lifted his hands up in a helpless shrug, “Cor told us not to say anything. _Iggy_.” The Werewolf nudged the other pointedly.

The Magi pushed up his glasses, coincidentally catching the sunlight at just the right angle to make them glint, “The Marshal, in fact, _did not_ tell us anything of the sort.” Ignis smiled mischievously as he reached out a hand to scratch underneath Zalera’s chin, “At least, not in so many words. And while I believe the Marshal to be a wise and experienced Hunter, he’s not the most _expressive_ or _verbose_ of men when it comes to the softer sides of life.” He said with a small smirk as the cat purred affectionately into his hand.

Wait...so Cor was...too _shy_ to tell Prompto that he’d basically saved his life _and_ covered the entirety of his expenses until he was ready to face the world completely on his own…

Wow. He was dreaming. He could see it in the way his vision was beginning to haze dangerously - why were things getting so fuzzy? Was he about to wake up?

Ignis cast the still stunned Prompto a sympathetic look, “It might not have been my place to disclose this information, but, I can see that you already hold a great fondness for our dear Marshal, and I know that he feels the same. I typically refrain from meddling in the personal matters of others - especially when it deals heavily with such an unpredictable element as emotions - but I predict that keeping this information from you would deprive the both of you of a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. It would have been an insult to let it slip by through inaction.”

An insult to let it slip by through - _inaction._ Cor had made effort to seek out the help of the _Nox Fleurets_ to help one of the most renown and feared Hunter Coteries in all of Lucis - and not just one of their Hunters, but a direct _descendent_ from their line. And not only had that gotten approved, but they’d placed him under the protection of the _Sage Heretic_ and the _Amicitia Shield._

It was completely backwards. Nothing made sense - it was impossible. He was dreaming - right? In dreams did people need to breathe? Because he was finding that increasingly difficult. Prompto couldn’t think. Actually, he couldn’t move. His legs felt oddly numb...jelly-like and -

“I-I think I need to sit down…” Was his vision blacking out? Oh, he was totally going to fai-

All three Supernatural beings blinked in surprise when the blond suddenly tipped over - Noct easily catching the other before he could hit the ground -

\- in a dead faint.

The Vampire and Werewolf, after staring at Prompto’s unconscious form for a _long_ moment, slowly turned to look at Ignis who had covered his mouth to hide the highly amused smile that desperately pulled at his lips.

“Oh, dear.”

“...By the Six, Iggy, only you could actually make someone _faint_ with _words_.”

 

* * *

 

 

** _Anecdotes_ **

 

**WEREWOLF**

Supernatural beings with the ability to transform into large wolves during a Full Moon in addition to having other supernatural abilities. Like Vampires, Werewolves can be categorized as Natural or Bitten depending on how they came to be Werewolves, however unlike Vampires, Turned Werewolves can achieve any Class regardless of circumstances (though Alphas are extremely rare). A group of Werewolves is referred to as a Pack.

  * Transformation: The Aura around a Werewolf eventually builds as the moon shines fuller and fuller - “igniting” them, so to speak, at the peak of the Full Moon. Transformation pain levels vary from class to class. Least to greatest - Omega to Alpha. Prior to their transformations, Werewolves are typically on edge or “cranky” as they experience levels of discomfort and heat as the Full Moon approaches.


  * ****Natural****


      * Born from a coupling with at least one Werewolf through sex
      * Any offspring with a Werewolf will be a Werewolf no matter what (Vampires not an option for copopulation)
      * Can be of any Werewolf Class depending on parents (Rare for offspring to be of a higher Class than parents)
      * Able to control natural instincts as they grow up


  * ****Bitten****


    * Bitten by a Werewolf
    * Can be of any Werewolf Class no matter circumstances (though Alphas are extremely rare)
    * Extremely likely to go on violent rampages if not assisted during Transition period
    * EXTREME levels of pain during transformation



    **Territory**

  * ****Declaring Territory:**** Formal Verbal Agreement between two individuals or parties


  * **Mate:** The Supernatural equivalent of a husband/wife and “marriage” (NOT recognized by Human society)



~ Werewolves, much like their animal counterparts, follow a certain Class system which affect their physical capabilities and natural responses.

****Class** **

  ** **Alpha****

  * Transforms into abnormally large wolf during the Full Moon
  * Susceptible to silver: Poisonous
  * Animalistic reactions and instincts: Territorial, aggressive and physical
  * Physically larger stature and musculature
  * High body temperature: Varies from ‘Warm’ to ‘Hellfire’
  * Increased heart rate
  * Supernatural physical abilities: Strength, Speed, Agility, Senses, Regeneration ( Able to survive/recover from fatal forms of damage)
  * Longevity: Requires silver or abnormal amount of damage to be killed
  * Can live 1000+ years naturally
  * Aura: Crimson, “Bonfire”
  * High levels of pain during transformation



**B** ****eta** **

  * Transforms into abnormally large wolf during the Full Moon
  * Susceptible to silver: Poisonous
  * Animalistic reactions and instincts: Neutral, mildly aggressive and physical, AVERAGE ALL AROUND
  * Physical stature and musculature is normal across all spectrums
  * High body temperature: Varies from ‘Warm’ to ‘Hellfire’
  * Increased heart rate
  * Supernatural physical abilities: Strength, Speed, Agility, Senses, Regeneration (Able to survive/recover from extensive level of damage)
  * Longevity: Requires silver or abnormal amount of damage to be killed
  * Can live ~500-900 years naturally
  * Aura: Ruby Red, “Furnace”
  * Medium levels of pain during transformation



****Omega** **

  * Transforms into abnormally large wolf during the Full Moon
  * Susceptible to silver: Poisonous
  * Animalistic reactions and instincts: Passive, non-aggressive and physical, MOM/CARETAKERS OF THE PACT
  * High body temperature: Varies from ‘Warm’ to ‘Hellfire’
  * Increased heart rate
  * Supernatural physical abilities: Strength, Speed, Agility, Senses, Regeneration (Able to survive/recover from moderate level of damage)
  * Longevity: Requires silver or abnormal amount of damage to be killed
  * Can live ~500-900 years naturally
  * Aura: Cardinal Red, “Hearth/Firepit”
  * Low levels of pain during transformation



****Rogue** **

  * Transforms into abnormally large wolf during Full Moon
  * Coloring is typically lighter (think Albino) as a sort of “Warning” to other werewolves
  * Susceptible to silver: Poisonous
  * Animalistic reactions and instincts: Can be territorial, passive, or neutral.
  * Regeneration (Able to survive/recover from (depending on tendencies) fatal, extensive, or moderate) damage.
  * Longevity: Requires silver or abnormal amount of damage to be killed
  * Can live ~1000+ naturally
  * Unconfirmed natural lifespan due to unnatural deaths
  * Tend to lack Packs
  * The definition of a “Lone Wolf”, however history has shown several examples of these “Lone wolves” forming psuedo-packs amongst other Supernatural Beings excluding Werewolves
  * Aura: Maroon, “Bonfire”
  * High levels of pain during transformation



 

**VAMPIRE**

Supernatural undead beings who drink blood to survive. Vampires can be categorized between two terms: Natural and Turned. A group of Vampires is called a Clan.

**Natural**

    * Born from two Vampires through sex
    * Drains the “Lifeforce” of the expecting mother to form the fetus
    * Survival rate of the Mothers is typically 0
    * Vampires are not compatible with other Supernatural Beings or Humans
    * Can be of any Vampire Class depending on parents (Except Elder Class, also typically do not achieve higher Class than parents)
    * Able to control natural instincts as they grow up



 

**Turned**

  * Humans who have been infected with Vampire Blood either by ingestion or blood contamination and then Bitten/Drained to finish the process
  * Infected humans will die if not Bitten/Drained
  * Can only become Common Class
  * More likely to go on violent rampages if not properly assisted through Transition period



**Class**

**Elder:** Pure Blood, Magic, Extremely Old (1000+)

  * Can eat regular human food
  * Susceptible to sunlight and heat: Burns slowly
  * Abnormally pale
  * Low body temperature: Varies from ‘Mild’ to ‘Chilly’
  * Low heart rate
  * Supernatural physical abilities: Strength, Speed, Agility, Stamina, Senses, Invulnerability
  * Longevity: Can’t be killed by normal means
  * Can live 2000+ years naturally
  * Hypnosis (Effective on, with various degree of success): Alpha (none/very low), Beta (very low/low), Omega (low/moderate), Magical Folk (Extremely High), Human (Extremely High)
  * Magic: Able to wield/produce some Elemental, Warping, access to Armiger (Armory), Magic Manipulation (ability to Negate/Twist/Change the magical properties of magical items/charms/protections)
  * Aura: Navy/Cobalt Blue, “Underworld”



**Royal:** Pure Blood, Magic

  * Can’t eat regular human food: Pure liquid/blood diet
  * Susceptible to sunlight and heat: Burns moderately
  * Abnormally pale
  * Low body temperature: Varies from ‘Chilly’ to ‘Cool’
  * Extreme low heart rate
  * Supernatural physical abilities: Strength, Speed, Agility, Stamina, Senses, Durability (Able to withstand most forms of damage)
  * Longevity: Can be killed by normal means
  * Can live up to 1000+ years naturally
  * Automatically shifts to Elder Class if over 1000 years
  * Hypnosis (Effective on, with various degree of success): Beta (very low/low), Omega (low/moderate), Magical Folk (High), Human (High)
  * Magic: Able to wield/produce some Elemental, Warping, access to Armiger (Armory)
  * Aura: Egyptian Blue/Ultramarine, “Blizzard”



**Noble:** Pure Blood

  * Can’t eat regular human food: Pure liquid/blood diet
  * Susceptible to sunlight and heat: Burns quickly
  * Abnormally pale
  * Low body temperature: Varies from ‘Chilly’ to ‘Cold as Death’
  * No heartbeat
  * Supernatural physical abilities: Strength, Speed, Agility, Stamina, Senses
  * Longevity: Can be killed by normal means
  * Can live up to ~1000 maximum naturally
  * Hypnosis (Effective on, with various degree of success): Beta (very low/low), Omega (low), Magical Folk (High), Human (High)
  * Aura: Sapphire, “Cold Storage”



**Common** (Natural/Turned)

  * Can’t eat regular human food: Pure liquid/blood diet
  * Susceptible to sunlight and heat: Burns immediately
  * Abnormally pale
  * Low body temperature: Varies from ‘Chilly’ to ‘Cold as Death’
  * No heartbeat
  * Supernatural physical abilities: Strength, Speed, Agility, Stamina, Senses
  * Longevity: Can be killed by normal means
  * Can live up to ~500-900 years naturally
  * Hypnosis (Effective on, with various degree of success): Beta (none/very low), Omega (very low/low), Magical Folk (High), Human (High)
  * Aura: Bluebird Blue, “Freezer”



**HUNTERS**

  * **Sixth Sense:** Ability to instinctively deduce whether something/one is Supernatural/Magical (Accuracy and Perception is based on natural ability) based on Sensing/Seeing Auras. A Natural gift shared by all Supernatural Beings (See Scent Profile), only some Hunters can boast having this ability. Through many studies, records have been created by several Hunter Coterie’s on general guidelines on how to identify Supernatural Beings by Color and/or Temperature.

****
  * **Vampire (Darker/Colder indicates strength):** Blue (Cold)
  * **Werewolf (Darker/Hotter indicates strength):** Red (Hot)
  * **Magical Folk (Magi):** Indigo (Witch), Violet (Warlock), Green (Druid), Orange (Sorcerer), Yellow (Psychic), Two-Colored (Hybrid, Depends on Classes)



**Code Names:** A shorthand used by Hunters in reference to Supernatural Classes based on color and temperature.

  * **Elder:** Dark Winter/Polar Blue
  * **Royal:** Blizzard Blue
  * **Noble:** Hoarfrost Blue
  * **Common:** Ice Blue


  * **Alpha:** Firestorm
  * **Beta:** Firepit
  * **Omega:** Ember Red
  * **Rogue:** Forest Fire


  * **Witch:** Baptisia Australis
  * **Warlock:** Lightning
  * **Druid:** Garden Gnome
  * **Sorcerer:** Copper
  * **Psychic:** Star



**Empathetic Awareness :** Commonly referred to as E.A; it is an ability most readily seen amongst Humans, specifically Hunters, that can deduce certain facts about a person/situation based purely on ‘feeling/instinct’. When combined with a Hunter’s Sixth Sense, an individual can deduce a plethora of information about another being with frightening accuracy. Hunters often determine different levels for E.A that vary from person to person. Typically this ranges on levels 1-5. 1 being light “intuition” and 5 being “absolute certainty”. (Note: Levels are averages of E.A and Sixth Sense range - it is not impossible for someone to have a low Sixth Sense and a high E.A)

  * Level 1: No Sixth Sense: Low E.A
  * Level 2: Slight Sixth Sense: Low E.A
  * Level 3: Mild Sixth Sense: Medium E.A
  * Level 4: High Sixth Sense: High E.A
  * Level 5: Extreme Sixth Sense: High E.A



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: *looks out at audience* er...I hope that wasn’t TOO much information for you guys?? You alive? ...hopefully it made sense? If you guys have questions about lore or world building feel free to ask, too :P We’d be happy to answer! But all in all - REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! This chapter’s kinda long - SO WE HOPE YOU SURVIVED REGARDLESS! :D :D :D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Your support is VERY much appreciated!
> 
> Kia: *Peeks over Gem’s shoulder* To those who survived, many kudos, LOL! XD We realize this chap was rather heavy, but it IS super important! SO THANK YOU FOR READING AND THE CONTINUED SUPPORT! WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT! *BOWS*


	4. A Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chunks chapter at you and flees*

* * *

**Gladiolus: 19**

**Ignis: 18**

 

**_A few months before Prompto moves into the complex._ **

 

He’s late.

Gladio growled low in his throat as he made what must have been the thousandth circuit around Ignis’ living room. He was sure that the continuous and steady sound of his rapid pacing must be disturbing the poor souls who lived beneath Ignis’ apartment, but he could honestly care less right now. He’d already sent one irritated looking Warlock running scared the moment he’d slammed open the door with a harsh snarl when the dumbass had come knocking, and it seemed the Warlock had spread the word as no one else had come with complaints. Which was great, cause their well-being was exactly why Gladio was pacing across the ground, his hands clenched around his phone that he checked every two seconds. 

It was a Full Moon, and he was unfettered in an unsecure location. Without a peep from Ignis. Gladio growled again as he completed another lap and checked his phone once more. The Alpha could track the moon’s progress as it gradually rose in the night sky even with his eyes closed.  That silver orb called to the proverbial sun inside his body, the fiery sensation growing and spreading by the second till he could feel himself start to sweat in the relatively chill apartment.

Where in _Astrals_ ’ names was Ignis!?

It would have been the smart thing to do; to simply find the nearest safehouse and lock himself down for the night, but Gladio’s worry for his friend - who should have been back  _ a long ass time ago _ \- had turned him into an emotional idiot, and he couldn’t convince himself to leave till Ignis returned. Gladio had been waiting in Ignis’ apartment since earlier that evening, as it had become something of a small tradition for Ignis to drive him to the outskirts of the city for his shift, away from any innocents that could get hurt and where Gladio could roam freely as a wolf.

Gladio checked his phone.

Nothing. 

It was just supposed to be a short delivery to a long-time client - that was it. The Magi had done it countless times before without incident, and if Ignis was ever held up, he’d made sure to text or call Gladio right away. 

But there had been nothing. Gladio had already tried texting several times with no response, and calling had gone straight to voicemail. His building frustration elicited another growl - both worry and fear causing his already rapid pulse to  _ thrum _ through his veins.

The moon - uncaring as ever - continued to rise higher in the sky, and Gladio could feel himself burning hotter because of it.    
  


He probably had little more than a half hour before he shifted - Gladio could feel it in the way his blood boiled at a nearly unbearable level - and the edges of his vision hazed red much to his growing alarm.  

He was running out of time. 

The Werewolf swiped across his phone’s screen to try to reach Ignis again - only to drop it with a sharp yelp at the sudden sensation of having a bucket of ice water dumped over his head.

“ _ Shiva’s ti - ! _ ”

_ Apologies, Gladio.  _ The Alpha jumped again in alarm.  _ Sorry, I - I’ll try to keep this brief. _

Gladio shivered, raising a hand to his forehead as Ignis’ voice echoed in his head. “IGGY -  _ what in _ -”

_ I’ve run into a spot of trouble with my delivery. _

Gladio opened his mouth to respond, but became increasingly alarmed when he  _ heard _ the distinct sounds of pounding footsteps and panting breath. His head whipped around the living room, but he sensed no one, and when he burst through the front door, it was only to see an empty hall.

_ You should have no trouble if you lock down the apartment entirely - _

“Iggy - where the  _ hell _ are you!? What’s going on!?” Gladio blurted suddenly, his heart pounding in his chest as he heard an angry shout from behind and the  _ thud thud  _ of people in pursuit despite being completely alone. He spun around at the uncomfortable sensation of being hunted, and growled upon seeing  _ no one _ again.

_ It’s nothing, Gladio - lockdown the apartment -  _

Gladio was hardly paying attention as he unthinkingly bolted down the hall. He vaulted over the railing overlooking the front courtyard from several stories up - barely noticing how his stomach fluttered at the free-fall - and rolled smoothly back to his feet upon landing a few seconds later. 

He took off down the street. 

“Iggy - I’m coming to get you - where are you!?” The Alpha panted as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. 

_ Gladio - get to a safe -!  _ The sudden sharp bite of  _ pain _ and  _ shock _ almost made Gladio stumble, but the abrupt return of the overwhelming heat that flooded his veins and the absence of Ignis’ icy presence in his head was enough to send Gladio into a full-blown panic. “ _ Fuck _ ,  _ Ignis!? _ ”

Nothing.

Gladio snarled as his feet pounded erratically fast upon the ground, the world  _ opening _ around him as he stretched out his senses to the very limit. The world rang with noise as he listened for even a hint of Ignis and his nose twitched at the smell of everything - even the small crushed leaf under his feet was detectable. His eyes scanned the area, noting in the back of his raging mind that the Full Moon was likely enhancing his senses in a way he’d never used before.

However, the Alpha’s thoughts were far from coherent as he madly dashed through the streets, putting his nose to the air as he used every shred of his abilities to find his friend. His worry and rage - someone had hurt Ignis, and Gladio was gonna return the favor  _ tenfold _ \- were likely hastening the process of his shift, as he quickly noticed the heat inside increase exponentially. He ignored the pain and fully focused his animalistic senses on searching for Ignis. 

The dark night glowed with a red haze in Gladio’s vision as he whizzed down the streets in the direction that Ignis had gone to make the delivery. His heart thudded powerfully in his chest as his nose suddenly picked up on a very familiar, albeit thankfully infrequent, scent - 

Ignis’ blood. 

Gladio snarled and picked up the pace, sucking in deep breaths as he followed the scent of blood like a rabid dog. There was a mixture of Scent Profiles that accompanied it, and through his hazy, raging thoughts, the Alpha deduced that it was a mix of Hunters and Magi - his nose rapidly separating them into a single Hunter, two Sorcerers, a Druid, and a Witch.

His heart was beating so loudly in his ears that he barely caught the distinct sound of aggressive and mocking voices as he skidded to a halt when he came across a small alleyway, the smell of blood sharp in his nose.

Ignis’ harsh and breathless shout back was all it took. 

Instinct drove him forward, and the moment he came out on the other end of the alley into a what looked like small unused courtyard with buildings all on sides…

The sight was enough to make his heart stop. 

Ignis was leaning heavily with his back against a wall, his leg bleeding profusely and sporting several other small wounds, all of which - the Werewolf noted in some far corner of his mind - were defensive in nature. One hand clutched at the wound in his thigh while the other held a small dagger that Gladio knew Ignis kept on him when he made deliveries. 

Cornering him were the mix of beings that Gladio had Smelled the first time, their hands raised in various poses to cast spells and detain. The single hunter, however, was the one who seemed to pose the most immediate danger, a collapsible crossbow - aimed directly at Ignis’ chest - in one hand and a bloody knife glinted in the other. 

It took just a second for the Werewolf’s eyes to lock with Ignis’ - but the moment he did - any self control he’d been holding back before completely snapped at the underlying fear and pain in those green eyes. 

A ferocious roar of anger tore from Gladio’s throat as he launched himself at the assailants, bodily throwing each Magi through the air with merciless strikes to the face and solar-plexus as he made his way to Ignis and the Hunter. The shocked and terrified eyes of the Hunter were one of the only things that Gladio registered as he proceeded to effectively beat the shit out of the man, and it was only from the sharp pain of a knife tearing through his forearm that allowed a flash of clarity in the Werewolf’s enraged mind.

Damn thing was made of silver. 

Another bellow of rage tore from his chest as Gladio whirled on his attacker, nearly crushing the man’s skull as he grabbed him by the face and  _ threw  _ him to the side. 

The insidious pain of silver tore through Gladio’s arm, but it was masked by the  _ heat _ of the Full Moon that was becoming a  _ blinding  _ force above him. He heard the frantic cries of the assailants fleeing as he moved to do away with them - once and for all - but his motion forward was short lived  when the building heat inside of him suddenly ignited - and the pain of it sent the Werewolf crashing to his knees. 

Gladio didn’t register the cries of alarm as the beaten group scurried away underneath the roar of pain that he unintentionally let out, barely able to comprehend anything as the lava moved beneath his skin. 

He was out of time. He had nowhere to go - nowhere to hide or lock himself up - he was completely exposed - 

“Gladio!” A familiar voice - unfamiliar with fear and pain - cried out but it like was a small breath of ice in the back of his head as the Werewolf growled fiercely, clawing at the pavement as the pain from the Full Moon continued to burn him alive from the inside.  

No -  _ NO!  _ He couldn’t turn here! Ignis was still -!

“GO!” Gladio’s guttural roar was a mix between a plea and an order, and he wobbly stood to his feet as he attempted to distance himself from the Magi that was nearing him. 

Ignis knew how dangerous he was! Why?!

“IGGY -  _ LEAVE!”  _ The Alpha’s voice cracked as he felt another hot wave of pain radiate through his body, stumbling against a wall with another scream as the heat ate away at him.

He felt Ignis grip his arm, and through the red in his vision Gladio could make out the Magi’s face in front of him.

“I’m not leaving - you’re hurt -” Despite the Magi’s firm voice, Ignis had never looked so vulnerable and frightened in the entirety that the Werewolf had known him at that very moment . 

“NO! IGNIS - GO!” Gladio let out another cry of pain as the moonlight called to the fire beneath his skin, “PLEASE!”

He barely registered the hands that brushed his cheeks and slid into his hair as he desperately tried to keep a hold of his humanity, but it slipped through his fingers like ash on the wind. 

The Werewolf put up a half-hearted resistance as felt himself tugged forward, and at this close proximity, Ignis’ presence was an ice cold balm on his fevered skin, though he hated himself for the temporary reprieve. However, with the cool relief, the smell of copper increased as he inhaled through his nose - the scent nearly driving him mad as another pulse of red hot rage surged through him.

_ NO -  _ he wasn’t going to make it - and Ignis was still there! WHY HADN’T HE LEFT YET!?

“Gladio - listen to me - it’s going to be alright -” 

“ **_NO_ ** !” Gladio’s desparate roar echoed through the courtyard, his self control momentarily lost to him as he spun around on the Magi - backing the younger man up harshly against the wall as he glared into his eyes. 

Fear.

Fear laced the myriad of green in those wide eyes. However, to the small bit of Gladio that could still  _ think _ , he realized it was not fear  _ of _ him, but  _ for  _ him. Those green,  _ green _ eyes stared unflinchingly up into his own with all the fear and concern and so many other emotions for him - they cut through his red vision like lighthouses in the dark - and again Gladio was lost to the terror within him as he realized that he was completely out of time. 

“Gladio - it  _ will  _ be alright...you won’t hurt me...I know you won’t.” 

The Werewolf let out another bellow of pain and frustration, before his fist  _ smashed _ into the brick wall inches from Ignis’ head - Gladio had used up nearly all of his will to avoid hurting the other in his mindless action - and he could feel blood pool and drip from his curled fingers.

His hand was pulsing with heat as claws sprouted and cut into his palms, and as Gladio snarled angrily in the Magi’s face, he could feel his teeth sharpen and lengthen to something more fitting of the Werewolf he was.

No -  _ no  _ \- he couldn’t do this - he was going to kill him - his mind blanked as his golden irises flashed along the Magi in his vision - the man’s features slowly fading before him into a blurred thermography as the animalistic side finally came to the forefront. 

No...he... _ couldn’t hurt -.... _ no...why? Why was he resisting again? 

“Gladio…”

The Werewolf snarled as he felt two icy hands slide from his hair to frame his face, but there was something deep inside him telling to wait -  _ wait.  _

_...but why?  _

“You’ll be alright…” Gladio felt a shaky exhale against his mouth as the form in front of him gently pulled his face closer, whispering the words softly enough to send a shiver up his spine. 

An involuntary growl escaped his lips as he felt hot pain tear through him once more, and he let out a fierce snarl at the figure who dared to touch his face. Some small, strange like instinct, however, stopped his hands from reaching out to tear the being apart.

He had to  _ resist -  _ he was going to kill him - but why? Who was he?  _ Why was he resisting the moon!? _

_ “Da pacem voluntas cupiditatem cordis mei…” _

The Werewolf growled low in his throat as the underlying smell - beneath the scent of blood - of some plant suddenly invaded his senses in a cold wave, and he felt a momentary shudder of rage course through him as another pulse of fire ripped through his body as if in retaliation to the invasive feeling. He fiercely bore his teeth at the human.

_ “Interrogabo vos et ego…deam luminis.” _

The world spun as the words rang oddly loud in Gladio’s head - he brought his other hand up to brace himself - and his hands clenched tightly against the wall as his mind raged against the words. But, something deep inside resonated with that lilting voice, telling him to  _ come back.  _ His hands flexed instinctively against the brick, letting out a satisfying  _ crunch _ as his claws pierced through the material like tissue paper as he leaned forward with a threatening show of teeth.

_ “Liberabo eum a dolore…corde suo” _

Another wave - this one colder and sharper against his senses than the first - caused the Werewolf to instinctively flinch back with an angry hiss, and he would have retreated further if not for the hands that gently, oh  _ so gently _ , held him in place.

“ _ Da fortitudinem eum.”  _

Gladio closed his eyes tightly as a full body shiver overtook him, and felt a moment of clarity break through the Full Moon’s influence.

Wait...what was - ?

He let out an unbidden roar of pain as the very core of his being suddenly exploded with a heat that nearly sent him crashing to his knees; had it not been for his hands bracing himself against the wall - and the cool presence trapped in front of him - he would have. A trembling sigh brushed against his lips, and a sense of familiarity - a sense of  _ intense  _ want - a want for the scent - the  _ need  _ to protect…

_ “Benedicite eum apud luminis.” _

Yes...yes...this...he knew this. He knew this scent...he knew this voice...he knew those eyes...

_ “Convertet cor meum” _

Gladio knew this person. It was Ignis. His friend, his companion, the one he’d sworn to protect, the one he’d saved - the one who’d changed his world and made him a better person than he’d ever thought he was capable of...he was the one who had given him a life worth living.

_ “Ut iterum me… posuit eum liberum.” _

He knew who this was. 

A cool pair of lips pressed softly against his own as the last word filled the space between them in a reverent whisper, the sensation like a bolt out of the blue that made it impossible to feel or focus on anything else. He wanted him. Gladio wanted everything about this man, and it was all the Werewolf knew even as the fury of the Full Moon raged through his veins - but in that moment - nothing mattered except for the chill that trickled through his lips and into his blood - a lance of ice amongst the flames.

But his time was up. 

In a burst of light - Gladiolus realized that the last thing he would see before he killed the man he finally acknowledged he loved was a pair of startling green eyes - filled with an unfathomable faith that the Werewolf would not hurt him. 

The cascade of bright light enveloped the pair in a blinding flurry - Gladio’s heart aching with despair as the moon finally took hold of his body.

 

* * *

The first thing that Gladiolus registered when he cracked his eyes open was the heavy and familiar scent of spices and herbs. It filled his nose and sent small images of a homey apartment and beautiful long hair flitting through his mind...

The second was that he was most  _ definitely _ not lying on the hard pavement, as the lithe body beneath him shifted cautiously. 

Rapid breathing filled the air as Gladio blinked, realizing that he was staring directly at cold cement as his head was leaning over the shoulder of the body below his. It took him a bit to realize that it wasn’t just himself that was panting - he could hear another set of trembling gasps, as if struggling to take in oxygen. 

Wait... _ what?  _ Gladio let out a pitiful groan as his body decided to make known it’s complaints all at once like one huge cramp. 

What...what had happened...he’d transformed...then...had...had the night already passed? He grit his teeth as he tried to focus, his mind feeling like putty and being just as useful.

No...no...he could feel something - the moon - it was still burning at his back - intensely - but...it...wasn’t setting his blood afire…

What the  _ hell?  _

“Gladio…?” 

The Werewolf realized he hadn’t moved when a strained voice spoke right in his ear, and he tried to lift his head - he managed on the second attempt, it was shocking how much effort it took - as he attempted to sit up a bit to address the man he was laying on top of.

“Gladio...are you...alright?” 

The Werewolf’s mind was still spinning as he sat up just enough so that he could stare directly into the green eyes that blinked up at him - alarmed and dazed - yet riddled with concern.

_ Gods  _ they had never looked more beautiful. 

And alive.

“Yeah…” Gladio looked around - finally comprehending that it was  _ still  _ the Full Moon - bright and shining - and they were still in the alley…

“Then...pardon - but you’re rather heavy - it’s getting a bit hard to breathe.”  _ Heavy  _ was probably the polite way of putting it, if Ignis’s strained voice was anything to go by.

He was probably crushing the poor man. 

“Ah - shit - sorry.” The Werewolf - finding his limbs had decided to take on the solidity of overcooked noodles - did a rather accurate impression of a dead fish and flopped over onto his side with a long and loud groan as his head seemed to take an offense at the change in perspective. The dizziness that overtook his senses almost caused him to close his eyes, but his gaze remained focused on Ignis as the Magi took in a few grateful breaths before he pushing himself up onto an elbow so the younger man was looking down at Gladio. Unfortunately, for the Werewolf, the Magi’s new position made it nearly impossible for him to comfortably keep his eyes on the other.

The Werewolf groaned as he finally let his eyes fall shut, “C’mon Iggy, gimme a break will ya?”

Even without being able to get a clear view of his friend’s face, Gladio could perfectly picture the scrunched brows, “Pardon?”

He let out a deep and weary sigh, then with a heave of effort, tipped himself onto his back. Gladio glanced at the Magi next to him and couldn’t help how his lips twitched in fond amusement.

Yep, there was that cute little furrow of confusion.

“Forget it, s’nothin’.” The Werewolf groaned as he blinked heavily up at the night sky, the Full Moon shining in all its glory.

Nothing. 

The heat that normally accompanied such a sight was a mere fraction of what he normally felt melting down his insides, from lava to barely a flicker of flame. And Gods...he’d never seen the moon like this before - bright and shining and strangely beautiful. It was like he was seeing the world for the first time, and an odd sense of peace and serenity was rendering him completely numb.

How…?

“What…” Gladio’s gaze flicked back towards the Magi who was blinking down at him with wide-eyes.

A spotty recollection of the past few moments caused Gladio’s face to slacken as realization struck him as he looked upon Ignis’s face.

_ Ut iterum me… posuit eum liberum… _

He knew those words...

A strange flush crossed Ignis’ cheeks when Gladio unconsciously licked his lips, an inadequate attempt to chase a half-remembered memory. He would have thought it odd at any other time to do such a thing, but at that moment, he...needed validation - if what he had felt was real...and  _ gods it was so real. _ That was the last thing he recalled...the icy touch...the one crystal clear moment of clarity at the end that had shot through his boiling blood…

Holy shit.

Gladio swallowed dryly, “What happened?”

“I’m...not sure.” Ignis replied honestly casting an uneasy glance to the side as Gladio refocused in the present, staring wide-eyed at the man next to him.

“Did I...turn?” He asked - the words sounding odd on his tongue as he looked around him for any signs of a Werewolf rampage. 

Gladio’s heart stopped when Ignis shook his head.

“No, you stopped.” Ignis explained haltingly, his head tilting to the side with a curious frown as he regarded his companion. Gladio could only turn his eyes dumbly towards the cause of all his problems.

A moment later, an incredulous laugh escaped his lips. “I didn’t turn.” Gladio repeated, a hand coming up to cover his eyes as disbelief overwhelmed him. 

How in the  _ gods  _ names was that even possible - it wasn’t it - it couldn’t - 

His head was spinning - for several different reasons at this point - and he physically braced himself as another wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. For a moment, he questioned if he was still  _ even a Werewolf  _ \- but the scent of Ignis’s blood drifted past his nose, and he realized with a spike of alarm that the Magi was still very much injured - as was he when he suddenly felt a pulse of intense pain shoot through his arm, which dulled significantly only a moment later. 

Those bastards. 

Hot anger tinged the edges of his vision as he watched Ignis wince as he attempted to straighten his bloody leg, and Gladio internally swore that he would find the stupid shits that had done this and tear them to pieces. 

But for now, it was probably best that they get home…

Home? On a Full Moon?

He shook his head, holding back a grimace as he scooted his way over to Ignis. 

“What?” Gladio asked as he noticed Ignis regarding him with something close to caution and shock riddling his face. 

“I - are you sure you’re feeling alright…?” Ignis asked, tilting his head slightly as he tentatively looked over Gladio’s form. 

“I think so...I feel a little weird, but not like I’m gonna like - turn or something.” The brunet voiced, carefully standing to his feet, which resulted in his hand immediately jutting out to brace himself against the wall as another roll of dizziness overwhelmed him. 

_ Gods… _

He shook his head, willing the world to stop turning as he focused his attention on Ignis’ face, that was upturned and clearly worried as he looked at him. 

“I’m fine...just got a little dizzy from standin’ up too quick.” The Werewolf waved a hand, pushing himself off the wall as he carefully leaned down to tenderly wrap an arm around Ignis’ waist, gently pulling him to his feet. 

Gladio felt the world tilt slightly from the effort, but he  _ refused  _ to allow himself to fall while he carefully hauled Ignis to his feet, swinging one of his arms over his shoulder to create a more stable balance. He was grateful that his arm wasn’t hurting too badly, which was odd, because he knew he’d been cut with silver. Perhaps it was due to shock, but he wasn’t complaining at the moment.

“You okay?” Gladio asked, watching in great concern as Ignis’ face twisted into a grimace from the effort.

“I’ll be fine. Healing will be required once we’re home, but for now let’s just concentrate on getting there.” The Sage said through gritted teeth, nodding in the direction of the alley exit. 

“I should bring you to a doctor.” Gladio voiced as they began to carefully limp their way out of the small space. 

“That’s not necessary.” Gladio flashed his eyes over Ignis, mildly surprised by the rapid tone in which he spoke. 

He decided not to push the matter. One; because Ignis was probably more than capable of healing himself with the proper tools, and two; because...he was having a bit of trouble concentrating. 

Gladio could feel Ignis’ warmth seep in from every single place their bodies touched. Along his shoulders, next to his waist, his legs...his scent drifted in balmy wisps, and Gladio had never once realized how  _ enticing  _ it was, until he found himself taking a moment to drink it in. His hand itched in a strange urge to pull him closer to him as he hugged his waist and - wait - he was touching his  _ waist.  _ It was so slim, yet he could feel the lean muscle ripple with underlying strength and tone as they moved. It’s not like he hadn’t thought these things before, but this time it was...different. He was warm and soft - and suddenly Gladio remembered all too well how  _ close  _ they had been -

“How are you feeling?” 

Ignis’ words interrupted Gladio’s damning thoughts, and he shook his head out of the flush that had begun to crawl up his neck.

Now was  _ really  _ not the time.

“Uh...fine, I guess.” He murmured, though - no - he wasn’t fine. 

He was confused. 

So very confused - about  _ so many things.  _

That, however, was  _ certainly  _ not the most pressing thing at the moment.

“ _ You’re _ not though. What the hell happened, Iggy?” The Werewolf asked, concern edging his tone as he spoke.

Ignis’ head fell as he limped along, and for a moment, he didn’t say anything. 

“By all accounts, it was a trap.” 

Gladio felt an icy chill run down his spine at the words, and he bared his teeth slightly as anger instantly flooded him. 

“The delivery was a hoax. Unfortunately, I realized it a moment too late. They ambushed me, however they obviously weren’t expecting me to be quite so...volatile. I was able to get away, but just barely.” 

Gladio clenched his teeth together, his grip on Ignis’ waist tightening just slightly. “Do you know who they were? Why they attacked you?” 

“I’m not sure. But my suspicions lie with Niflheim.”

Gladio nodded, thinking the same thing. “Probably...how’d they manage to get the jump on you? Don’t you have all those charms and stuff?” 

“Unfortunately, protection charms only do so much. Save for the chance they bring to keep the wearer from harm, they are not shields by any means. Though it is strange that not a one of them managed to alert me to the danger before I was attacked.”

Gladio furrowed his brow. “They knew you were the Sage Heretic? How’s that possible?” 

“I can’t be certain that they knew my identity as the Sage. They seemed more interested in the products I was delivering. However, even that should have been a secret.”

Gladio grunted his agreement as they rounded the corner, grateful that they were rather close to the small apartment complex. “Somethin’s not right…” He voiced, his nose lifting to sniff the air in instinctive caution. 

Thankfully, he didn’t smell anything, but that didn’t mean his nerves weren’t still frayed and on edge. 

“Are your Senses still in tact?” Ignis asked, regarding Gladio with a patient look from the side as they walked. 

“Seem to be. I mean I can still smell things like I could before - except -” He paused, senses focused intently as they walked along and suddenly he realized that he couldn’t just smell things - he could smell  _ everything.  _ He blinked around again putting his nose to the air as he inhaled. 

Not just what was around him either. He could smell the fruit and meat from the marketplaces of Insomnia - which he knew for certain they were  _ far  _ from. 

Was he just imagining it?

“I dunno...somethin’s a little off, but I’m not sure what it is.” 

“I see…” 

Gladio turned to regard Ignis, noting the familiar furrow of his brow that clearly indicated obvious worry. 

“I’m alright, Iggy. Don’t worry. I’m already healin’ up, see?” He extended the arm where he’d used to block the blow from the attacker, the cut already halfway closed. However, much to Gladio’s alarm, he could see the thick layer of black tinted blood that coated his arm from where the knife has sliced him beforehand. Luckily, it didn’t hurt but it was still alarming to see so much blood with obvious signs of silver-poisoning.

Shit.

“ _ That _ is not as reassuring as you probably intended.” Ignis drawled.

Gladio scoffed in dry humor, replacing his hand on Ignis’s slung arm as they continued forward. 

It didn’t take them much longer to reach the apartment complex, and thankfully no one was about at the late hour, so their bloodied appearances didn’t draw any attention. However, they came upon a slight dilemma as they approached the several flights of stairs leading up to Ignis’ unit. Ignis shifted awkwardly on his good leg, and Gladio had to quickly tug him closer when the Magi nearly overbalanced. 

“I’ll just take it slowly -”

“ _ Yeah _ , not happening.” Gladio immediately interrupted, biting through the dizziness as he scooped up the protesting Magi into his arms. 

Ignis scowled, “Put me down this instant! Your arm -!”

“- Is  _ fine,  _ Iggy. You’re gonna take years to get up the stairs with your leg like that - now settle down. It’s just a few steps.” Gladio chuckled, offering him an affectionate glance as he made his way up the steps. Despite the slight vertigo he experienced, Ignis weighed next to nothing, so it was barely an issue carrying him bridal style. However, Gladio found himself coming to a startled halt just in front of Ignis' doorstep. The Magi went stiff in his arms.

“...You left the door open.”

Gladio grimaced as he stepped over the threshold, glancing down at Ignis’ look of displeasure from the corner of his eye, “Hey, if you can remember to lock the door when you’ve got someone _being chased_ _inside your head_ , then we can talk about that. And if you think we’re not gonna talk about _how you psychically called me_ , you’ve got another thing comin’.”

It was Ignis’ turn to grimace, “...Of course.”

With a slight huff, Gladio pointedly didn’t set the other down until they had reached the living room, and even then he only settled for gently placing the Magi down on the couch before - under narrow green eyes - he returned to close the front door. On his way back, he bent over to scoop up his phone from the floor which he’d dropped earlier, idly checking it for cracks. Then, after doing a quick Sensory sweep of the place - it became obvious the Magi would not settle down without being assured that no one had wandered into his home - was Gladio able to set about getting the two of them fixed up properly. Soon, with Gladio’s help in grinding or grabbing ingredients, Ignis prepared a healing potion, casting a few charms into the glowing concoction as he did so. Gladio was familiar with the Magi’s focused and smooth routine, having seen Ignis prepare healing potions for customers on several occasions. As Ignis worked, the Magi had Gladio give Cor a call and report the incident. 

Obviously the Marshal had been understandably concerned, but with enough reassurance, Gladio managed to convince him that they were fine for the night, and that he’d report the entire incident officially the next day. Reassured that Cor would send out a scout that night to attempt to catch the attackers, Gladio hung up the phone with a bit more confidence than he’d felt that evening. 

Knowing the Marshal was on top of it was good enough for him.

“Alright, it’s ready.”

Gladio turned to where Ignis was sitting at his work station, gesturing with his head for Gladio to take the seat next to him. The Alpha nodded, tucking the phone into his pocket as he made his way towards the seat. 

“Don’t strain yourself, Iggy.” He voiced worriedly, noticing the clear exhaustion on the Magi’s face as he dipped a fresh cloth into the basin of healing mixture. 

“That’s hardly of concern at the moment.” Ignis responded characteristically, patting the soft, charmed cloth around the edges of the Werewolf’s bloody arm.

Though, it was shortly afterwards that Ignis paused, tilting his head slightly as he regarded the wound. “You were cut with silver.” The Magi stated more than asked, glancing up with tired eyes as the inquiry hung in the air. 

“Yeah.” Gladio nodded, furrowing his brow as he answered the odd question. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, it burned like a bitch - why?” 

“Because your arm is perfectly fine.”

Gladio blanched, his eyes widening as he looked down at his arm. 

And it was true. 

Now that the blood had been dabbed away, there was just a faint pink mark with what looked like a rash surrounding it - that itched  _ terribly  _ now that he looked at it - but not a single sign of silver poisoning.

What in the gods names…

“Uh...maybe...it was just a little bit?” Gladio offered, heavily resisting the urge to scratch at the mark. 

_ GODS - it  _ itched!

It felt like he’d been bitten by 16 mosquitos right up his arm.

“Is there any pain?” The Heretic asked, studying the wound closely. 

“Nah, but  _ gods  _ \- does it itch.” The Werewolf clenched his teeth at the overwhelming urge to dig his nails into the flesh.  

“Hmm…” Ignis frowned as he continued to wash away the blood on Gladio’s arm, looking for any residual marks that he might have missed. Thankfully, the charming mixture soothed the urge to scratch off the skin, so he allowed Ignis to tend to it. Despite what he knew was probably overkill, Ignis continued to clean it with tender care. 

Gladio was more than thankful for it, however, as the itch in his arm was reduced to a small ache that began to fade the moment the potion touched his arm. He knew he had been cut with silver. He had felt the pain of it - the poison seeping through his veins even as he had struggled to resist turning. There was no way he would mistake that pain.

Something was definitely off... 

Gladio watched in pensive silence as Ignis whispered soft, lulling words to the bandage in his hands, noting in brief amazement that despite his evident exhaustion, he was able to successfully charm the gauze. It was probably unnecessary, but the soothing magic was welcome relief to the hot itch of the wound.

It was clear the magic was taking its toll on the young Magi, as his eyes blinked heavily while he tenderly wrapped the soft fabric around Gladio’s wounds - instantly feeling the effects of the healing magic send icy chills through his arm.

“Alright. My turn. Go sit down on the couch so I can get a better angle.” The Werewolf commanded the moment Ignis finished pinning the end of the bandage, watching as tired eyes glanced up towards him. 

Ignis sighed, releasing his grip on Gladio’s arm as he relented. He made his way towards the couch, sitting down heavily on the edge with a heavy sigh as he glanced down at his leg.

“And I liked these pants too,” Ignis let out a sigh of regret as he lifted a finger and aimed it at his leg. 

Gladio jerked forward, “Hey!”

The slow slither of material being cut filled the air, and Gladio sighed in exasperation as Ignis sliced through his pants leg in one clean slice, “Warn a guy would ya?”

“Why?” Ignis asked distractedly as he carefully pulled bloody material away with a hiss, “This is quicker.”

“Maybe, but - hey, quit it!” He reached out to bat the Magi’s hands away from the wound as he knelt in front of him, “Let me help.” 

It was a testament to how tired Ignis was that he merely leaned back against the couch cushions and let Gladio do as he wished. The Werewolf dragged the basin still holding a decent amount of potion and another clean cloth closer to him as he finally took a better look at Ignis’ wound. He couldn’t help cringing at the sight. The wound was still bleeding sluggishly, and as he set about clearing away the blood staining the Magi’s skin, he was relieved to see that the actual wound was not as deep as he thought. It still looked incredibly painful though, and was already inflamed. Gladio thanked the gods, however, that couldn’t smell any sort of unnatural toxin from the wound. 

Repeating the same steps that Ignis had done for him, he dipped the cloth into the healing mixture, steady hands gently patting the wound in soft motions. He knew it must have hurt, judging from the way Ignis tensed, but he sat still as Gladio cleaned the rest of it. The steady motions were almost calming, and Gladio found his thoughts turning back to how Ignis had been placed in such a position.

How had Niflheim found him?

The thought made Gladio’s heart clench with worry. Did they know where he lived? Gladio hadn’t been paying attention as he’d basically been restraining himself from tearing them to pieces as he fought them off, but was there a chance that they knew where he lived? Where they had met hadn’t been too far from where Ignis lived...Gladio could only hope that was chance. 

He opened his mouth to ask a question regarding the matter, but when he looked up the Werewolf found Ignis nodding off. 

It was rather endearing.

“You look like you’re gonna pass out.” Gladio stated bluntly, eyeing the Magi as he sank further into the couch. 

“I could certainly do with a lie down,” Ignis drawled wearily, eyes slipping close as Gladio carefully wrapped the charmed gauze around his leg, the large hands tender and gentle, “Apologies in advance if...I drift off.” 

Gladio’s brows furrowed as he continued his careful work, squeezing Ignis’ calf gently in acknowledgement. There was no denying Ignis’ amazing brilliance as a Magi, however his studies into physical self-defense were still too new for Gladio’s tastes. He couldn’t imagine how difficult it must have been to fend off that many attackers at once. And they’d  _ all  _ been Magi - except for the one Hunter in their midst - and the thing with Magi was that you couldn’t trust your eyes, because - 

“They didn’t get you, did they?” Gladio suddenly spoke up, his tone drawing a small start from Ignis’ as it seemed to jolt him awake. “Pretty sure I saw them castin’ spells.”

Who knew if they had managed to land a curse!? 

Ignis blinked dazedly, a hand rising to his temple as he visibly tried to gather his thoughts, “No. None that I’m aware of…”

“You sure they didn’t getcha with a sleeper? ‘Cause I’m tellin’ you now that you don’t look like you’re gonna last for more than a few more minutes here.” He spoke rather blatantly, finishing up with the wrapping in a swift tie at the end. 

It would make sense if that was one of spells cast - that is if they  _ had  _ been trying to catch him - and Gladio hoped what Ignis believed, to be true.

Ignis hummed softly, hazy eyes slipping closed once more, quite obviously ready to give in to his body’s demands, “Quite sure...I have charms against those…” 

Gladio frowned, Senses alert as he studied the Magi intensely for any sign that said otherwise. But all he could Sense drifting off and around Ignis - besides the heavy smell of spices and herbs - was blood, sweat and deep exhaustion. He was still a little skeptical - and a whole bunch of worried - but it seemed the only thing ailing the Magi was fatigue and blood loss. Gladio smiled, squeezing Ignis’ ankle fondly.

Tough as nails, that was for sure.

With a small smirk, the Werewolf reached up to pluck the glasses from the Magi’s face, noting with silent amusement how the Magi barely stirred at the action. He couldn’t help noting how soft Ignis looked without his glasses and with his hair down; the Magi looked his age for once, and all the more vulnerable for it. 

Heart fluttering at the sight, Gladio swiftly rose to his feet, hooking Ignis’ glasses on his collar before leaning over the other. In one fluid motion, he slid his arms under Ignis’ knees and back and scooped him up into his arms. Ignis, well and truly asleep now, merely let out a sigh that caused him to settle more comfortably in Gladio’s arms.

Gladio felt his face flush slightly at the warmth that grew in his heart.

With gentle steps Gladio moved to the bedroom, heading straight for the Magi’s large bed. It took a little finagling, but he managed to pull down the covers without giving up his hold on Ignis. He didn’t know why, but the thought of letting go of the other right now caused his hair to stand on end and a snarl to build in his throat. So, after several minutes of struggle, Gladio managed to settle Ignis under the covers, taking a selfish moment to brush the hair from the other’s face.

The Werewolf remained standing at the bedside, gaze focused on his friend’s peaceful features for a long moment.

Then, without another thought or sense of hesitation, Gladio circled around to the other side, only to lay himself down on top of the covers. He realized that under normal circumstances he would never have thought to do such a thing, but the excitement from the day's events were wearing heavily on him as well. Gladio found himself scooting just that little bit closer to Ignis, close enough that he could reach out and touch a few loose strands of hair that lay on the sheets. 

Whatever had happened that day, Gladio was certain that it wasn’t just luck. It couldn’t have been. Whatever had happened to him, why he’d managed to stop his shift tonight...there had to be an explanation. Gladio tipped his head to the side, staring at the sleeping face of the man next to him.

The Werewolf knew one thing for certain: every fiber of his being was alight with love for Ignis. 

Gladio felt it burn at the edges of his composure, and his heart ached slightly as he listened to the soft breathing; staring in adoration at the long lashes that lined his eyelids, covering eyes of such a stark brilliance it made his heart jump just thinking about them.

Gladio truly,  _ truly  _ loved him.

The last thing that passed through his mind as he finally drifted off was the soft sensation of cool lips against his.

 

* * *

The early morning light shone neatly through the windows in the apartment, casting a warm glow everywhere. It was a beautiful day, and yet Ignis felt a shadow over his mind as the events from last night ran through his head like a broken record. He shook his head as he focused on cracking an egg over the pan, lips twitching as his leg twinged when he shifted his weight.

The curative had worked wonders on his injuries, and he’d woken up that morning with his leg nearly healed. It hardly hurt to walk on it, and Ignis was sure if he took it easy for the rest of the day that it would heal up in no time. By the end of the day, the wound should have vanished.

He was lucky.

Lucky that he was alive, lucky that he hadn’t been captured, and lucky that Gladio had shown up when he did. Questions upon questions filled his head, but Ignis felt small and childish for the  _ one  _ thought that kept derailing all the others.

The Magi clenched his teeth as he focused on making sure the eggs didn’t burn, the stove lit with a gentle fire as he worked to prepare breakfast for himself and his...guest. 

The current one that was at the center of his thoughts. 

_ Why  _ had he kissed him? 

Logically speaking, there was no rhyme or reason for Ignis to have done such a thing, but…

He hadn’t been able to stop himself.

Ignis had realized his feelings for his companion long ago, and suspicion lead him to believe that Gladio felt the same...but, that didn’t mean he could just  _ kiss him _ ! And mid-shift after they’d been  _ attacked _ ? Was he a  _ complete  _ fool? 

The Magi drew in a deep breath, attempting to keep his emotions under control as he noticed the stove’s fire had grown abruptly in answer to his apparent distress. He grimaced and lifted the pan completely off the stove when the flame failed to die down after a moment. Then there was what had happened to Gladio. He’d stopped his shift mid way through, been sliced with silver and showed no signs of injury or lasting ill-effects.

_ Why  _ weren’t his thoughts more focused on that!? 

Ignis sighed, glaring at the stove till the fire returned to its original heat so he could continue with breakfast.

He knew  _ why _ , of course.

Though that still didn’t give him due cause to  _ go and kiss the other _ like that.

The feeling of burning lips against his, fiery eyes blazing down at him, hot breath brushing against his skin -

_ Gods.  _

His head snapped to the side when he heard the distinct sound of Gladio’s hurried footsteps against the wooden floor, and he attempted to cool his head enough to be able to mutter a proper greeting.

“Good morning.” Ignis greeted, feeling Gladio’s heavy presence enter the kitchen. He dared not turn around, however, as he was sure his face was still flushed from his earlier thoughts. But when the Werewolf failed to respond - his presence was completely still -  Ignis glanced over his shoulder in concern, “Gladio?”

The other was staring at him as if he couldn’t believe Ignis was standing in front of him, and visibly shook himself, “...Mornin’.” Ignis smirked when Gladio let out a loud yawn abruptly and scratched his stomach, “Whatcha’ makin’?”

The Magi turned back towards the stove, “Eggs and bacon. You like yours sunny side up with toast, correct?” He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as he glanced back - 

Ignis withheld a yelp, barely refraining from jumping upon finding the Werewolf  _ directly  _ behind him. Gladio hummed happily, apparently uncaring of the lack of personal space as he thoroughly invaded Ignis’ to peer over his shoulder. “Wow. Yeah, thanks.”

The smile that tilted his lips made Ignis’ heart flutter, but he pushed it aside as he concentrated on not burning the food to a crisp. He surreptitiously pulled the pan - and himself - away from the stove and slid the eggs onto a plate already holding several slices of bacon and toast.

Ignis cleared his throat as he moved towards his dinner table, plates in hand, “Consider it a small show of gratitude for your help last night.” He adjusted his glasses self-consciously after he set the plates down, “And...for suddenly falling asleep on you.” 

Gladio openly stared at him, then dropped his head with a snort. “Only  _ you _ , Iggy.” He walked over to join the Magi at the table, murmuring another word of thanks as Ignis handed him a mug of coffee, “You  _ do _ realize that you were attacked that last night, right? You can take it easy once in awhile.” 

Ignis quirked his lips as he watched Gladio sit down across from him, “Doesn’t mean I can slack off either.” He lifted his mug and took a moment to just appreciate the smell of coffee. “Now eat, before it gets cold.” 

Gladio shook his head incredulously but did as he was told, humming happily at regular intervals. Ignis smiled behind his mug, settling into his seat with a content sigh and a pleasant warmth spreading through his limbs. 

They had done this countless times before - Gladio would visit then end up staying - and they’d fall into silences as they ate. However, unlike before, this silence seemed to grow more  _ tense  _ the longer it lasted…

_ Way _ more tense. 

Ignis refused to acknowledge the reason why, however, and casually worked on clearing his plate and jotting notes down in his notebook. He could feel the heavy weight of Gladio’s amber eyes rest on him throughout the meal and Ignis could feel his anxiety rise every time Gladio spared him a glance. He kept calm however, and continued to focus on writing down everything he could remember about last night.

Which, honestly wasn’t making his nerves any calmer.

Ignis propped his chin on a fist, tapping a finger against the tabletop absently as he mindlessly ran his eyes over what he’d written so far. Gladio continued to send him glances. The Magi knew he probably should have said something, but the tense silence was not making conversation any easier to begin.

Of course, in true Gladio-form, the Werewolf broke the tense air with apparently little trouble. 

Gladio pushed his empty plate to the side and rested his arms on the table, “So...about last night.” 

Despite Gladio’s voice being deceptively neutral, Ignis could tell on some instinctive level that he was  _ not  _ referring to the attackers - or even his mid-shift - and it made his heart beat uncomfortably hard. 

So of course, Ignis deflected and played dumb.

“I’m not sure how much more there is to discuss.” Ignis responded blandly, though he could feel the amber orbs drilling into him. “Until Cor relays his findings on the assailants, anything we say is merely hypothetical.”

Gladio frowned, “That’s not what I - ”

“Are you worried about your shift stopping? I’m sure there’s an explanation. We can visit the archives later today to explore that a bit further.” Ignis hadn’t meant to so blatantly interrupt him, but he was far too flustered at the idea of talking about  _ that _ . He pushed himself away from the table - placing a hand against the tabletop when his leg twinged - and made to collect the dishes. “I’m sure you’re not the only one to have experienced this.”

Ignis paused when he found his wrist caught in a firm grip, eyes flashing up to meet Gladio’s. The Werewolf was obviously irked, judging by the way his face was twisted in a scowl, “I’m not talking about  _ that _ either.”

Ignis swallowed and twisted his wrist away, plucking up Gladio’s dishes as he did so, “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“Ignis.” 

He immediately spun around and headed for the kitchen.

“Iggy, come on.” The rattle of a chair being pushed away followed by heavy footsteps was enough to make Ignis stiffen slightly as he set the dishes in the sink. He stiffened further when he felt the Werewolf stop directly behind him, well-muscled arms bracing against the sink on either side of him and effectively caging him in.

Ignis grit his teeth and turned around, leaning as far back as possible. Gladio was staring at him with such intensity that Ignis felt his temperature spike, and the Magi prayed he didn’t set something on fire.

“Iggy.” Somehow Ignis managed to maintain eye contact with the Werewolf as Gladio leaned just that little bit closer, “You kissed me.” 

Against his wishes, Ignis felt himself flush bright red and ducked his face away immediately as all and any words and explanations became lodged in his throat. If there was ever a time to become speechless, Ignis could not have imagined a worse scenario, and he felt behind him to grip the counter to steady his trembling hands. A nerve-wracking silence filled the space between them, and Ignis struggled to swallow around the lump in his throat, abnormally aware that Gladio could probably hear his heart pounding in his chest. 

Six, with how close he was standing, Gladio could probably read his thoughts from body language and pheromones alone.

“Ignis.” The Magi twitched as he felt a large hand rest on top of his, a thumb rubbing soothingly across his wrist just above where his glove ended, “Iggy, look at me.”

Ignis clenched his jaw, but stubbornly kept his gaze focused on some point past Gladio’s hip. He heard the Werewolf sigh - the gust of air brushing his hair - before he felt hot fingers trail down his cheek to hook under his chin. If Ignis thought his face was red before, he didn’t want to image how red it was  _ now _ . Gladio’s eyes flitted across his face, a spark of something warm and hopeful and  _ knowing  _ glowing in his amber eyes.

“Why’d you kiss me?” The Werewolf’s voice was soft, barely more than a whisper as he leaned in even further.

Ignis blinked up at him, feeling another rush of heat crawl up his neck at the proximity and smothering the urge to bolt, despite the fact he’d have to go  _ through _ Gladio to escape his current position _.  _ Gladio’s grip on his chin shifted to cup his face, a calloused thumb brushing across his cheek. At this distance, all the Werewolf had to do was lean in another inch or two and their lips would -

_ Ding Dong. _

Ignis jumped - and in some small petty way, he was pleased to feel Gladio jerk away in surprise too - at the sound of the doorbell chiming. The charged atmosphere surrounding the pair was effectively broken and Ignis found his senses returning.

He cleared his throat, pulling his hand away from Gladio’s and raising his voice as he moved around the other, “Just a moment!”

Even as he crossed the floor towards the door, Ignis could feel the heavy weight of Gladio’s gaze on him like a counterpoint to the hammering in his chest. Clearing the slight irritation - and relief - at being interrupted from his face and mind, Ignis pulled open the door. 

“Marshal,” Ignis greeted in mild surprise, stepping aside as he opened the door further to let the older man in, “Is everything alright?” 

“I believe that’s my line,” Cor’s face fell in what appeared to be obvious relief, “You seem to be in good health.” 

“You can thank Gladio for that,” Ignis quipped good naturedly as he followed the Marshal into the living room, “My thanks to you and the others as well for the quick assist.”

“Of course,” Cor replied simply, turning to address the Magi as he stopped in the center of the room. “We take care of our own after all.” 

Ignis felt himself shift self-consciously at the easy declaration of loyalty, “Even so - ”

“Just accept it, you’re a part of the family.” Cor offered him a small quirk of his lips, “Besides, hearing Gladio in a panic is bound to call in the big guns.” 

“Hey, I was panicking  _ just _ the right amount.” 

Both Ignis and Cor turned towards the Werewolf as Gladio stepped up directly beside Ignis with a small glare aimed at the other, “Damn Hunter put a hole through your leg on top of those Magi throwing who-knows-what at you, and then  _ me _ on a  _ Full Moon _ ? Fuck  _ yeah _ I panicked!” The Werewolf scowled as he crossed his arms, “You coulda died! Or worse!” 

Ignis saw the Marshal’s eyes flash towards Gladio, “I’d been wondering about that. Not only were you not under lockdown for your Shift, you shouldn’t have been able to call me at all.” His eyes narrowed, “Wolves aren’t exactly well-versed in tech, let alone have the capability of human speech.”

Ignis closed his eyes with a sigh as he felt the Werewolf stiffen next to him, “Uh…”

Cor turned his hard gaze over to Ignis when it became obvious Gladio didn’t have a response, “I think it wise you tell me everything that happened.”

“Of course.”

It didn’t take long for Ignis to explain the events of last night - stopping only briefly here and there to answer and extrapolate on certain things when Cor asked - with a few interjections from Gladio. The Marshal’s expression steadily grew more somber the more Ignis spoke, the air around the man practically crackling with tension, so it was strange to see his eyes light up with something close to realization and... _ awe _ , when Ignis described Gladio’s failure to Shift.

So despite the urge to question the Marshal on what he knew, Ignis finished his retelling and now watched the silent man as he seemed to mull over everything.

“Thank you, Ignis, this certainly gives me a better picture to work with.” Cor murmured as he cupped his chin in thought.

“Certainly,” Ignis leaned back against the couch cushions, noting the heavy presence of Gladio standing directly behind him, “How have things progressed on your end? I assume you must have some news, considering your visit.”

The Marshal nodded, shifting forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he propped his chin on interlocked fingers, “We were able to track the assailants to Galahd, but so far we haven’t managed to detain them.” Cor admitted with a scowl. “As you can imagine, the red tape is horrendous, especially with Galahd recently gaining autonomy and trying to maintain it against larger countries such as ours.”

“In other words, they’re being as uptight and unhelpful as possible,” Gladio growled out, uttering an indignant hiss when Ignis slapped his stomach with the back of his hand.

“As unfortunate as it is, you can’t fault Galahd from wanting to handle the situation  _ properly _ .” Ignis retorted sternly, throwing a small glare over his shoulder at the other, “Their independence was hard-won and their contribution to Lucis is worth dealing with a bit of ‘red tape’. Besides,” He glanced towards Cor, “Considering the territory, I’m sure a few certain individuals are greatly speeding up the process.”

The Marshal’s smile was sharp and borderline feral, “Altius reported that they had a lead just before I arrived here. From the sound of things, Ulric is feeling rather blood thirsty, so I can only imagine they should have them soon.” 

Ignis’ eyebrows rose in surprise. “I didn’t think Nyx and the others would take a personal interest in the matter.” 

Cor smirked slightly, “Ulric claims it’s an ‘attack against the Royal family’ and thus ‘totally under their jurisdiction’.” He huffed, rolling his eyes in a manner that would be fond from anyone else. “The fact that you’re on a first name basis with most of the Citadel staff and that you’re listed on the Caelum’s payroll were just a few examples he used to back his actions.” 

Ignis felt himself flush in embarrassment, albeit secretly pleased.

“That aside, despite Galahd’s involvement - which we find  _ highly  _ circumstantial and all too convenient - all evidence points to Niflheim as the actual culprit.” Cor continued, reaching forth to dig something out of the small satchel he carried with him. “Besides several crossbow bolts and other bits of evidence that we found, this was left at the scene.”

Ignis heard Gladio growl from behind him as the Marshal pulled forth a vaguely familiar dagger which he offered to the Magi hilt first. 

“...This is charmed...” Ignis murmured distractedly, plucking the dagger from Cor’s offered hand and turning it over with gloved fingers for further inspection. 

Cor’s eyes sparked with approval, “We had Monica run some tests. Finely crafted silver of that grade is strictly monitored within Lucis borders, and the fact we couldn’t find a trace of it in our system is rather telling. The detailing and craftsmanship hint at Accordo, however - ”

Ignis breathed out, “ _ Vestigo _ .”

Cor and Gladio jumped when the dagger suddenly threw off bright purple sparks. Ignis however, was frozen in place, green eyes narrowed dangerously and alight with magic even as the sparks scorched through gloves and skin alike.

Gladio lurched over the couch in alarm, “Ignis!”

_ Krrch-sh! _

A shimmer of dark light fell from the dagger like spider webs and ash, vanishing into nothing within seconds. Shadowy strands sparkled and died from around Ignis’ leg and Gladio’s arm while several other strands seemed to lead somewhere else before they too dissipated

Ignis sighed as he sank back into the couch with a  _ thump _ , the dagger laying innocuously across his lap as he shook out his smoking hands. “ _ Drat _ .”

The Werewolf stared, “...The  _ fuck _ was  _ that _ ?”

Cor closed his eyes with a sigh as he rose to his feet, “As I was saying, the paralysis and tracking charms however are - or I guess I should say,  _ were _ \- of Niflheim design.” 

Gladio growled and pushed away towards where Ignis kept his finished stock of curatives for emergencies.

“Apologies,” Ignis sighed once more before offering the dagger back to the Marshal with a grimace, “I didn’t mean - ”

Cor waved him off as he slipped the dagger back into his satchel, watching with hooded eyes as Gladio knelt next to Ignis and dumped one of the Magi’s curatives over the other’s hands, “Don’t worry about it. We weren’t able to trace the charms back to the Caster either. At least this way you don’t have to worry about it causing problems later on.”

The look Cor tossed towards the Werewolf was sharp, assessing...and completely unnoticed as Ignis  _ felt _ the Werewolf seeth from beside him.

“I  _ knew _ there was magic involved.” Gladio growled under his breath as rose to his feet, “The hell were you thinking?!”

Ignis scowled up at him, “The charms’ designs were well-thought out, however the power behind them was...minimal, at best. The fact that it’s silver is more worrisome in my opinion than the charms themselves.” The image of Gladio’s poisoned wound still sent a chill through him and he found his eyes unconsciously tracing the Werewolf’s blessedly healed arm. 

“Unfortunately, I have to disagree.” Cor’s voice was stern, regarding the two of them with dark eyes. “The charms were obviously designed with a specific target in mind: the paralysis for easy capture, and on the off-chance the target managed to escape, all they had to do was follow the trail. The paralysis was obviously either too weak or your own protections too strong, however the  _ lack  _ of power behind the tracking charm actually made it practically invisible unless you were looking for it.” 

Ignis internally winced at the subtle reprimand. Standard procedure - and really, it was just plain common sense - was to scan for any traces of foreign magic after an encounter with hostile Magi. Even if Ignis had been exhausted and distracted, it was pure foolishness not to have done so when he woke up this morning. Ignis himself had used such techniques on more than one occasion where subtly and finesse were needed instead of raw power and strength. He needed to get his thoughts back in order before he made a foolish mistake with greater consequences.

Ignis adjusted his glasses with a grimace. “Of course, I’ll keep that in mind.”  

Cor nodded once, “See that you do.”

“You find out how they knew who Iggy was?” Gladio asked, unconsciously shifting a little closer to the Magi.

“None so far, but it’s a safe bet to say that we’ve probably got a mole in our ranks.” Cor replied grimly.

“Are you serious?!” The Werewolf snarled, stepping forward slightly as if to shield Ignis. “How’d they get passed the screening!?” 

Cor’s eyes narrowed, “I’m sure there’s an explanation, but as of right now all we can do is attempt to weed them out.”

“Well you’d better be doing that sooner than later - he was almost  _ killed  _ cause of that!” Gladio jabbed a finger back towards the Magi.

“Gladio, it’s not the Marshal’s - ” Ignis’ eyes widened slightly as his mind registered what he was seeing. 

Mere inches in front of his nose, Ignis watched as Gladio’s nails  _ grew  _ and  _ sharpened _ -

Ignis reacted on impulse.

Grasping the other’s wrist and using his grip to pull himself up from his seat, Ignis used the momentum to tug Gladio back while stepping forward. If Ignis used the move to place himself slightly in front of the Werewolf - thus drawing said Werewolf’s attention to himself instead of the Marshal - the other didn’t seem to notice. Cor appeared to see Ignis’ actions for what they were,  _ however _ , the  _ real _ reason seemed to go unnoticed.

Small mercies, thank the Six.

“Apologies, Marshal.” His eyes flashed to Cor, masking his alarm at the changes in the Werewolf with the air of someone trying to save a friend from sticking their foot in it - which wasn’t too far from the truth either - and not so subtly jammed his elbow backwards into Gladio’s stomach. “We’re still a little on edge, as it were. And with the Full Moon last night...” 

He trailed off, hoping that the Marshal would draw his own conclusions. Speaking to Hunters was always an interesting balancing act when one did not want to disclose the truth. Cor in particular was highly skilled and well-versed in snooping out lies or even half-truths, and Ignis had seen the older man wield this particular ability as easily as he did his katana. Ignis did not know  _ why _ he felt the need to hide Gladio’s physical changes, especially when it was all the more likely to earn answers from the Marshal, but…

Perhaps Ignis was  _ afraid _ of what that answer would be.

“...Understandable.” The Magi let out a silent sigh of relief at the Marshal’s accepting tone, smiling sheepishly when Cor sent him a sympathetic look, “I should head out anyway; I have to report back to His Majesty and Clarus that you two are alright.”

Ignis winced and he felt Gladio shift awkwardly behind him as the Marshal leveled a harsh glare at them both, “I don’t think either of them appreciated hearing about all of this from  _ me _ ,  _ after _ the fact boys.”

“Hey, s’not our - ”

Ignis stepped back onto Gladio’s foot with his heel, cutting the other off with a polite, “Of course sir, it won’t happen again.”

Cor snorted as he headed for the front door, “Forgive me if I don’t hold my breath on that, Ignis.”

It was no more than another minute before the Magi was locking the door - with orders to check in regularly and to avoid moving around on his own - behind the older man, and it was only as the last bolt slid into place that Ignis let out a heartfelt sigh. He took a brief moment to rest his forehead against the dark wood.

“Did you  _ really _ have to hit me so many times?”

Ignis couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as he pushed away from the door and moved back towards the living room. Gladio glowered at him from his position on the couch, rubbing a hand over his smarting foot that he had propped up on the opposite knee.

“I wouldn’t have had to do so if you’d stopped trying to pick a fight with the Marshal,” Ignis retorted with a sigh as he took a seat across from the other, “What  _ were _ you thinking? It’s not as if  _ Cor _ was the attacking party last night.”

He blinked as Gladio suddenly stood up with a growl and began pacing rapidly.

“I  _ wasn’t picking a fight _ ! It’s just - !” The Werewolf ran both hands through his hair, “It’s just the very  _ idea _ that someone was -  _ is _ \- after you, and that  _ they’re still out there - ! _ ” He let out a wordless growl of frustration and let his hands fall back to his sides as he continued to pace.

Ignis stared, “Gladio.”

“ - And that one of  _ ours _ is probably the  _ cause just makes this worse _ !” Gladio let out abruptly as he stopped to face the other, “I’ve known all of them for  _ years _ and to hear that  _ one of them - ! _ ”

Ignis slowly stood up, “Gladio.”

“ _ Fuck _ , you’ve  _ helped  _ all of them for  _ years _ , and  _ this is how -  _ ”

“GLADIOLUS.” Ignis grabbed a hold of the Werewolf’s wrists, “ _ Calm down _ .”

Gladio angrily shook him off, “I  _ am fucking cal _ \- ”

_ SMACK! _

Ignis immediately reached up with both hands, turning the Werewolf’s suitably stunned face back towards him in the wake of the abrupt slap while whispering apologies under his breath. He pulled Gladio down so that their foreheads were pressed together. Gladio’s eyes were wide in surprise - the rising anger completely gone - and Ignis drew in a deep breath, their current position all too similar to the events of last night. 

“You’re Shifting.”

“...W-What?” Gladio blinked dumbly.

Slowly, Ignis pulled back, brushing a thumb across the cheek he’d slapped in silent apology before pointedly turning his gaze towards the Werewolf’s hands which had instinctively risen up to grasp his wrists.

Hands that were sporting terrifyingly large claws.

Gladio released him as if burned, stumbling back a few steps as he stared down at his hands in alarm. “Astrals - !” He choked out. 

“Gladio, it’s okay,” Ignis made to move forward, but stopped when the Werewolf actually flinched away from him, “Gladio, it’s okay, it’s just me, I promise I’m not going to hit you...again.”

That earned a loud burst of amused - if distressingly hysterical - laughter, “Iggy, I’m not worried about  _ you _ hitting  _ me _ .” Gladio snorted, “You hit like a girl anyway.”

“I think there are  _ many _ women - your younger sister included - that would take umbrage to that statement.” Ignis replied sardonically, using the bit of banter to get close enough to take both of the other’s hands in his. It pained him greatly when he could feel the Werewolf actually shaking, and Ignis unconsciously cradled their joined hands against his chest, rubbing his thumbs across the backs in soothing strokes.

Gladio rolled his eyes in exasperation, his body shifting closer, “I  _ meant _ you hit like a  _ Civilian _ .”

“Better,” Ignis smiled, watching quietly in relief as the other stopped trembling, “We’ll keep working on that.”

Gladio huffed, “It’s  _ you _ we should work on.”

Ignis cocked a brow, but kept his focus solely on the ever-so-slow shift from Wolf to Human happening between his palms, “I’m not the one with the over-inflated ego here.”

“Not what I meant.”

Ignis blinked as Gladio turned his hands - perfectly  _ Human _ hands - around so that the Werewolf was now the one holding  _ him _ instead. He couldn’t help but lean back a little, his progress inevitably halted by a large hand sliding down to rest on his hip, while the other turned one of his hands palm up. Ignis pursed his lips in distaste at the sight. He hadn’t paid much attention before, more concerned with Cor and Gladio, but with nothing else to focus on, Ignis could only stare at the ruined state of his gloves.

It was that, or die of internal combustion at the sudden proximity and intimacy between them, and Ignis prayed to the Six that he wasn’t red to the tips of his ears.

His newly healed palms were clearly visible, the entire section of material that once covered skin completely burned away, while small holes could be seen in the material still covering his fingers. The amount of destruction was actually surprising, the gloves specifically designed to protect the wearer from such backlash. Before Ignis’ mind could begin dissecting the magical theory and applications - along with the mysterious caster - Gladio spoke up.

“They still hurt?”

The Werewolf’s voice was low and rough, and Ignis shook his head, both in answer and to clear his head, “No.”  

“Good.”

Ignis  _ knew  _ he was completely flushed as Gladio suddenly brushed his nose, then his lips across his palm, the sensation traveling all the way up his spine in a pleasant shiver. “G-Gladio - ”

“We never finished our conversation.”

Ignis swallowed as the other’s lips moved against his palm, frozen in place by the intensity of Gladio’s hooded gaze on him if not by the muscled arm that had slid around his waist without notice. He wasn’t sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him, or the morning light streaming into the living room, but the Werewolf’s irises seemed  _ brighter _ , more  _ gold _ than amber and practically glowing with emotion.

Ignis had to remember to  _ breath _ . 

“I’m not sure there’s anything left to discuss...”

His voice trailed off without his meaning to, and despite the intense desire to duck his head away from that burning gaze, Ignis kept his eyes locked with the Werewolf’s. Then, Gladio’s face broke into a wolfish smile that did all sorts of things to Ignis’ poor heart. He felt the arm around his waist pull him in closer, as Gladio raised his still captured hand to kiss the back of his knuckles, looking at him from beneath dark lashes.

“You sure?” Gladio’s voice was a low rumble full of intent that Ignis could feel in his chest, “Cause if you don’t say anything now, I’m never gonna leave you alone.”

The Magi swallowed, a sudden nervousness sending his heart racing as he knew with every fiber of his being that the Werewolf was  _ dead serious _ .

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” He answered just as seriously, staring with a newfound boldness into what were now most certainly  _ gold _ irises. 

Gladio studied him for a moment, drawing in a deep breath as he obviously searched for any hesitation or doubt, and Ignis couldn’t help smiling at the other.

_ Oh why not? Third time’s the charm. _

Before his sudden bout of courage could desert him, Ignis twisted his hands free. Briefly catching the flicker of surprise on Gladio’s face, the Magi grasped the other’s face between his hands and dragged him down to seal their lips together. It was a chaste kiss - and a short one - that  _ still _ managed to send tingles through Ignis’ entire body even as he pulled away before Gladio could actually respond.

If Ignis licked his lips afterwards, hands trailing across feverish skin to rest behind Gladio’s neck as he let his weight fall into the Werewolf’s embrace completely,  _ well _ …

Ignis was sure no one would blame him.

In the long seconds it took for the Werewolf’s mind to catch up, Ignis had to suppress the giddy laughter that wanted to bubble out of his throat as blank shock turned to euphoria to  _ incredulous _ .

He  _ did _ laugh when the Werewolf crushed him against his chest with a growl, “You  _ fucking tease - ! _ ”

“You’ll live I’m sure.” Ignis replied, easily allowing the Werewolf to tip his chin up with gentle, if insistent fingers for another kiss.

It was heartbreakingly tender, full of  _ love  _ and many other emotions Ignis could not fully grasp, and yet filled with a barely restrained hunger that  _ burned _ him down to the core. The Magi found himself relying on Gladio’s arms to keep himself upright as the intensity of the kiss sent his mind reeling and his knees weak.

It felt like a lifetime before the two finally pulled apart, and Ignis’ heart thudded strongly against his ribs as he opened his eyes to see Gladio’s face bright with happiness. The Werewolf kept their faces close together, chuckling after a moment as he brushed their noses together affectionately.

“Well...that settles that.” Ignis blinked when Gladio suddenly leaned in and pecked him on the lips. “I’m movin’ in.” 

Ignis pulled back in surprise, lips pleasantly tingling and heart skipping. “Getting ahead of yourself, aren’t you?” 

The Werewolf smirked. “I’ve been meanin’ to ask you for a while, but I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back in such close quarters.” His smile grew wider as his hands ran up and down Ignis’ sides in a slow sensual slide that caused the Magi to arch into him with a low hum of pleasure, “Now I don’t need to worry about that.” 

The confession - and his own response to it - made Ignis flush and he ducked his face into the crook of Gladio’s neck to hide the red in his cheeks now that he was allowed to do so, “You act as if I’ve already agreed.”

Gladio chuckled, wrapping both arms around Ignis firmly again, “Well you certainly haven’t said  _ no _ .”

Ignis huffed, letting the other enjoy his small victory before speaking up once more, “What’s the other reason you want to move in so suddenly?”

He smirked against the Werewolf’s neck when the other sighed in apparent despair.

“ _ Fine _ , the  _ other _ reason is I’d feel a  _ whole _ lot better if I was here in case anything happens.” His voice dropped as he spoke, arms tightening around Ignis briefly. “I don’t want a repeat of last night.”

Ignis frowned and pulled back so he could look Gladio in the eye, “Gladio…”

“Hush,” The Werewolf tucked several strands of hair behind Ignis’ ear as he pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Also, I’ve been thinkin’ about your suggestion to go to IU. I see no better time than now, yeah?”

“While I’m happy that you want to join me at university and all, do you think you’re father will actually let you leave the Citadel?” Ignis tilted his head curiously, “What about Noct?”

“Damn princess is protected as long as he’s behind the Wall, and y’know the brat never leaves the Citadel at any rate. I can work on his training whenever I visit.” Gladio offered with a shrug, quickly adding on at Ignis’ obvious skepticism, “Hey, it’s not like I’m gonna quit being his Shield just cause I live somewhere else! Besides, you’re there everyday anyway! And just think, if Noct ever gets it into his stubborn brain to look  _ outside _ the Wall for once, he’ll have the perfect place to crash!”

Ignis hummed non-committedly, giving the other an indecipherable look from beneath his lashes. He let Gladio sweat it out a little before ending the poor man’s misery and smiled, “Sounds reasonable enough.” He chuckled softly at the other’s visible sigh of relief and rose onto the balls of his feet to give him a brief kiss in apology, “Now just try to keep all of that in mind when you talk to your father about moving out. You’re on your own with Iris though.”

Gladio blinked, then groaned and pressed his face into the crook of Ignis’ neck, “...You’re evil.”

Ignis smiled, squeezing his arms around the other with a silent sigh of contentment, “You’re just  _ now _ realizing this?”

The Werewolf chuckled, planting a soft kiss on the skin beneath Ignis’ jaw before he straightened, “Nah. Besides, I think I’m gonna need your help to figure out what the hell is going on with me.” Gladio frowned in worry, “I don’t like the idea of me hurting Iris or anyone else on accident.” 

Ignis’ brows rose in surprise, “I won’t let that happen.” He caressed the Werewolf’s cheek, “You have my word.”

Gladio’s face took on a suspicious look, covering the Magi’s hand with his own against his face, “That includes  _ you _ too.”

“Naturally,” Ignis smiled softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.”

Ignis met Gladio halfway when the other leaned in, welcoming the sensation of hot lips pressed against his with a content and happy sigh. There was still so much to do and so many unknowns - Niflheim, the changes within Gladio - but quite frankly Ignis didn’t care. He finally had the one he’d wanted for so many years within his arms, and Ignis knew come what may, the two of them would handle it together.

Magi and Werewolf.

Sword and Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis’ benediction: 
> 
> Da pacem voluntas cupiditatem cordis mei…  
> Interrogabo vos et ego…deam luminis.  
> Liberabo eum a dolore…  
> corde suo  
> Da fortitudinem eum.  
> Benedicite eum apud luminis.  
> Convertet cor meum  
> Ut iterum me…   
> posuit eum liberum.
> 
> Interpreted:
> 
> Give me the desire of my heart, the will of peace.  
> I ask you ... goddess of light,  
> free from pain  
> his heart  
> Give him strength  
> Bless him with light  
> turn his heart  
> to me again  
> Set it free


End file.
